SOS Romantic !
by Hitsuji-Yukiko
Summary: L'un est un inconnu à la voix d'or, l'autre un chanteur reconnu qui perd sa voix. Quand ils se rencontrent, évoluent et s'opposent dans un monde musical entre rivalité et sentiments, un triangle amoureux se forme petit à petit. UA, yaoi !
1. Prologue

On est partit pour une nouvelle fiction ! J'ai eu quelques idées grâce à un de mes groupes préférés et... ces idées ne m'ont pas quittée... elles me hantent ! Alors voilà, je n'ai pas résisté et cette fic est née...! Le titre est en fait le titre d'une chanson plus ou moins en rapport avec le groupe en question (je précise !) et je trouve que ça allait bien pour cette histoire. Hm voilà voilà n.n"

_Disclaimer : personnages appartenant à ce brillant Masashi Kishimoto, ça ne change pas n.n"_

_Rating : M en prévision de la suite !_

_Genre : UA... Romance... heu... je ne sais jamais remplir ces cases correctement donc on se contentera de ce qu'il y a sur la description de cette fanfiction... XD_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans les rues encombrées de Tokyo, les gens se pressaient, leurs parapluies ouverts s'entrechoquant parfois. La pluie éclaboussait les pieds des passants et le vent secouait leur cheveux, frappait leur visage. Un jeune homme, les cheveux plaqués contre le front par la pluie, fixait depuis un bon moment la vitrine d'un magasin. Immobile, il n'avait même pas songé qu'à rester ainsi dehors par ce temps, il en tomberait malade. Ses yeux restaient accrochés sans ciller à une guitare noire, luisante, tentatrice, et surtout hors de prix. Quelqu'un passa à côté de lui et le bouscula négligemment, continuant son chemin sans même songer à demander pardon. Le jeune homme lâcha un soupire agacé et impuissant. Il passa une main sur son front pour y décoller les mèches de cheveux trempées. Le cadrant de sa montre passa devant ses yeux et il se figea une seconde avant de réaliser qu'il allait être en retard au travail s'il ne se dépêchait pas un peu. Il reprit la route, pressa le pas, trempant le bas de son costume bon marché quand il mis le pied dans une flaque d'eau. Il entra rapidement dans l'immeuble où son petit bureau l'attendait, le seul encore inoccupé. Le jeune homme prit la peine de soupirer en constatant que son costume était totalement trempé, à l'instar de ses cheveux. Il râla tout le long du chemin qui séparait l'entrée de sa chaise de bureau. Ses nombreux collègues l'ignorèrent complètement, sauf quelques uns qui esquissèrent des sourires mauvais. C'était la deuxième fois de la semaine qu'il arrivait en retard. Et on n'était que mardi.

"- Hey toi ! Le patron veut te voir !" lança gaiement un vieil homme moustachu qui avait son bureau presque en face du sien. L'intéressé leva prudemment les yeux, puis lâcha un soupire désespéré en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son patron, un peu à l'écart des leurs. Il réajusta sa cravate, toqua, puis entra quand une voix grave le lui demanda.

Il garda les yeux baissés quand il salua son supérieur. Il savait bien évidemment pourquoi il était là.

"- Asseyez vous." lui intima le vieil homme qui jouait avec le bout de sa cravate pourpre.

_Pourpre ? C'est moche comme couleur pour une cravate, surtout avec son costume un peu vert_, songea l'employé en s'exécutant.

"- Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous vous trouvez là."

Il hocha simplement la tête, la gorge nouée.

"- Vous avez cumulez retards sur retards et ne semblez pas avoir l'esprit d'entreprise. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir garder dans mon équipe un élément qui n'est pas investit dans son travail. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?, lança l'homme sans le quitter des yeux.

- Parfaitement monsieur. Je vais... aller récupérer mes affaires alors.

- Je vous enverrais les documents nécessaires à votre licenciement sous peu."

Son ex-employeur se détourna presque instantanément de lui, se concentrant plutôt sur son écran d'ordinateur. L'ex-employé s'inclina tout de même poliment avant de quitter le bureau puis se dirigea vers le sien pour récupérer ses affaires. Il ne vit qu'alors que son bureau était tout à fait vide de quelques objets personnel que ce soit, alors qu'en face de lui, le vieil homme moustachu avait entassé nombre de photos de famille. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux humides puis jeta un regard autours de lui, comme d'habitude, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il ouvrit alors un tiroir de son bureau et ouvrit le petit pot de beurre de cacahuète qui s'y trouvait. Il répandit son contenu dans le fond en bois puis saisit sa glue extra-forte. Il inserra finalement le bout du tube dans la serrure du tiroir y fit couler un maximum de colle et le ferma consciencieusement à clef. La glue aurait séchée d'ici moins de deux minutes, et le beurre de cacahuète ne mettrait pas longtemps à attirer les insectes qui passeraient par là.

Quand il quitta l'immeuble, un large sourire s'étalait sur son visage.

o*o*o*o*o

" - Stop stop stop !" s'écria l'homme assis derrière sa batterie en agitant ses baguettes. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction du chanteur aux cheveux noirs qui eut la bonne idée de paraître penaud. Il tapotait nerveusement de l'index contre le manche de son micro et son regard fuyait les autres musiciens. Le guitariste soupira et le bassiste claqua de la langue en signe de mécontentement.

" - C'est la dixième ! Dixième Sasuke !, reprit le batteur. Alors d'accord il y a des jours sans, mais des jours sans qui s'enchaînent pendant une semaine c'est un peu gros !"

Le musicien fusilla le-dit Sasuke du regard pendant un instant avant de s'agacer à nouveau et envoya ses baguettes vers l'objet de son mécontentement. Le chanteur évita les projectiles et retint des paroles peu élégantes . Depuis le début quelques temps, il éprouvait des difficultés avec sa voix. Elle vacillait, il s'essoufflait.

" - T'es chiant, conclut finalement le batteur qui croisa les bras, boudant comme un enfant insatisfait.

- Il est tard de toute façon... commença timidement le guitariste. On va arrêter pour aujourd'hui et quand Sasuke reviendra demain... sa voix sera reposée, ça ira mieux.

- On va dire ça, soupira le percussionniste. T'as entendu , hein Sasuke ? Voix re-po-sée !" insista-t-il.

L'intéressé hocha la tête, retenant difficilement ses grognements de frustration. Il reposa le micro sur son pied avant de quitter la salle de répétition, récupérant rapidement sa veste au passage. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne prit pas garde à la flaque d'eau qui lui faisait face. Sa botte claqua sèchement sur la surface de l'eau et trempa son jean jusqu'au genoux. Il râla mentalement, se plaignit et se lamenta en silence. Les poings enfoncés dans les poches de son pantalon lui faisait mal à force d'être si serrés, mais il ne parvenait pas à calmer sa colère contre lui-même. Il étendit pourtant les doigts pour aller à la rencontre d'un paquet cartonné dont il parvint à extraire une cigarette et un briquet. Malgré la pluie il n'eut que peu de mal à allumer la tige de poison qu'il avait entre les lèvres, s'empressant de tirer une bouffée de tabac. Son pas se détendit peu à peu, ses mâchoires se décrispèrent et il reprit la route plus calmement. Il réajusta son manteau de cuire d'une main, regardant tout autours de lui sans que son regard ne se pose sur quiconque. Il en croisa pourtant un, lorsque, devant la vitrine d'un magasin de musique, il leva les yeux vers son propre reflet. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plaqués contre son visage par la pluie, son teint était pâle et ses pommettes étaient rendues rouges par le froid. Il se faisait tout simplement pitié et plus il détaillait son reflet, plus sa colère refaisait surface. Elle atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la cigarette qui dégageait des effluves empoisonnées. Il reprit sa route d'un pas rageur, bousculant un homme au passage mais il ne prit pas la peine de demander pardon, trop énervé pour songer à la politesse.

Sasuke marcha une bonne demi-heure puis s'engouffra dans une petite allée. Il s'arrêta sous un porche le temps que sa cigarette soit entièrement consumée. Lorsque ce fût le cas, il ouvrit la porte de son immeuble et le brouhaha de la rue s'évanouit alors que la chaleur réconfortante de l'intérieur gagnait son corps. Il déboutonna son col et poussa un long soupire. Il monta mollement les marches grinçantes qui le séparaient du deuxième étage et gagna enfin son _chez-lui_. Contrairement au couloir de l'immeuble, son appartement était glacé. Malgré l'hiver qui approchait à grands pas, il n'avait toujours pas allumé son chauffage et en payait le prix sans avoir à débourser un sou. Il se fit rapidement un thé pour se réchauffer puis alluma son ordinateur. Pendant le chargement, il repensa aux critiques que son guitariste lui avait fait. Des fausses notes hein ? Quoi de plus normal pour un chanteur qui se refusait à réduire sa consommation de tabac ? Il aurait dû arrêter. Ça, il l'avait bien comprit quand il avait commencé à se sentir à bout de souffle après avoir chanté à peine quelques chansons, mais la nicotine faisant son effet, il continuait à fumer, gangrenant sa voix et par ce biais, il sabotait lui-même sa carrière.

Il navigua un moment sur le net, cigarette aux lèvres, pour tenter de trouver un moyen de retrouver son souffle. Il tomba finalement sur le site d'une salle de sport. Il fixa la page un moment avant de lâcher un profond soupire. Il n 'était définitivement pas un sportif. La sonnette retentit brusquement et Sasuke alla ouvrir. Devant sa porte, un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs lui adressa un large sourire aux allures un peu sadique.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Suigetsu ? s'étonna Sasuke.

- Quel accueil, répondit l'intéressé, pas énervé pour un sou. On m'a dit que tu étais rentré plus tôt aujourd'hui alors je suis simplement passé te voir."

Sasuke se décala pour laisser entrer son invité qui gagna directement le salon du petit appartement. Ils avaient fait partie du même groupe pendant un moment. Un groupe qui s'était formé cinq ans plus tôt et, malgré le fait qu'ils soient séparés, tout les membres continuaient de se voir régulièrement.

"- Oh tiens, tu veux te mettre au sport ? s'étonna le guitariste en pointant l'écran d'ordinateur du doigt.

- Heu non pas vraiment, s'empressa de répondre le chanteur en éteignant l'écran.

- Tu sais, l'ami d'un ami m'a parlé d'une salle de sport vraiment bien. Apparemment lui y va pour se défouler mais les trois fois que je l'ai vu, c'était une vraie pile électrique !

- L'ami d'un ami ?

- Oui, mon ami guitariste, tu sais, Sai, on l'avait vu à un de nos premiers concerts. Enfin ami c'est un grand mot en fait... Enfin bref, il a un très bon ami qui nous rejoint parfois quand on sort."

Sasuke se remémora un guitariste un peu maniéré dont l'attitude à son égard l'avait longuement intrigué avant que Suigetsu ne lui souffle qu'il était gay. Il se demanda mentalement pourquoi il lui parlait de ça et haussa un sourcils. Bon d'accord il posait des questions pour le relancer sur le sujet mais c'était uniquement par politesse.

"- Je ne crois pas que tu l'ais déjà vu, reprit Suigetsu, mais si tu veux faire du sport je...

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas."

Sasuke lâcha un soupire et passa une main sur son front avant de reprendre :

"- Seulement... j'ai besoin de travailler mon souffle et mon endurance.

- Oh."

Suigetsu posa un regard préoccupé sur le chanteur. Il savait bien que Sasuke ne pourrait pas arrêter de fumer, il était sans cesse bien trop anxieux pour ça, mais il pouvait tenter d'autres méthodes.

"- Il est encore tôt, on peut sortir en ville si tu le souhaite. Ça te changerait les idées."

Sasuke pesa le pour et le contre avant de hocher la tête, peu emballé par l'idée mais décidé à faire des efforts. Il se leva, finit son thé en vitesse et éteignit son ordinateur pendant que Suigetsu observait l'appartement.

"- Je n'aime pas ta déco.

- Je n'ai pas d'ami gay pour l'arranger, moi.

- J'aime beaucoup mes amis gay, ils sont funs, plus que toi en tout cas." répliqua Suigetsu d'un ton mi-amusé mi-moqueur, récoltant un hochement d'épaule de la part du chanteur qui enfilait ses chaussures.

Ils quittèrent l'immeuble, parapluie à la main, pour se diriger vers le centre de la ville. Sasuke suivait son ami docilement, s'étant allumer une nouvelle cigarette pour le temps du trajet. Suigetsu l'imita au bout d'un moment, regardant tout autours de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Le chanteur le remarqua sans mal mais ne s'en préoccupa pas vraiment. Tout du moins pas avant qu'il ne voit arriver devant eux une silhouette qu'il connaissait déjà. Un homme aux cheveux noirs qui semblait expliqué à quelqu'un quelque chose d'absolument capital au vue de la façon dont il s'agitait dans tout les sens. En face de cet énergumaine, un homme plus jeune semblait l'ignorer complètement. Sasuke se dit un instant que le garçon n'était qu'un lycéen, mais ils étaient un mardi après-midi et ce garçon-là n'avait pas d'uniforme. Suigetsu le tira de ses pensées en le saisissant par le bras.

"- Viens, on va les voir.

- Tu ne m'avais pas préciser que ton ami serait là."

Suigetsu eut la bonne idée de lui adresser un moue désolée qui obligea Sasuke à lui pardonner. _Manipulateur_, l'insulta mentalement le brun.

"- C'est qui le gamin avec lui ?

- Le gamin ? Oh, c'est la pile électrique dont je t'ai parlé et ce n'est pas vraiment un gamin.

- On dirait pas."

Suigetsu n'eut pas besoin de répondre car Sai les remarqua et s'approcha d'eux à grands pas. Arrivé au niveau des deux musiciens il leur adressa un salut polit accompagné d'un grand sourire un peu hypocrite. Sasuke observa silencieusement le nouveau venu. Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'image qu'il s'était fait de lui quand Suigetsu lui parlait de "pile électrique" ; après tout il semblait calme, quoi que préoccupé. Il détourna rapidement le regard quand celui du plus jeune se posa sur lui pour le saluer. Ce qu'il ne fit finalement pas en voyant que le chanteur l'ignorait. Il gonfla ses joues de mécontentement en un geste totalement puérile qui déclencha automatiquement un rire de la part des deux guitaristes.

"- Bon, on y va ? Le karaoké n'attend pas ! s'exclama Sai.

- Kara...oké ?" répéta Sasuke en lançant un regard meurtrier à l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui l'ignora royalement.

Il avait beau être chanteur, il détestait les karaoké Premièrement : il ne chantait que des chansons qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection et sur lesquelles il avait pu s'entraîner. Deuxièmement : actuellement il avait bien trop peu confiance en sa voix pour se lancer à chanter devant des gens qui n'étaient ni son groupe, ni ses fans. Serrant les dents pour se retenir de faire une quelconque remarque supplémentaire, il se mis en route, les suivant docilement. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les élucubrations du guitariste au sourire hypocrite, tout en observant les alentours.

"- Bon, vous êtes muets tout les deux ?, s'exclama soudainement Sai.

- Ils sont sûrement timides, répliqua Suigetsu.

- Juste indifférent, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Sai éclata d'un rire un peu étrange qui fit grimacer le chanteur. Quelle idée avait-il eu de venir ? Ou plutôt, comment allait-il faire payer Suigetsu ?

Il commençait tout juste à ouvrir le chapitre "tortures" de son esprit que le groupe s'arrêta à l'entrée d'un petit établissement. Apparemment Sai avait déjà réservé et ils entrèrent dans une salle, passant devant plusieurs personnes qui patientaient sagement.

Dans la salle, une télé et quelques micros trônaient en face d'un immense canapé sur lequel Sasuke prit directement place, bientôt suivit par le plus jeune d'entre eux qui ne semblait pas plus ravi que lui d'être ici. Suigetsu et Sai, au contraire, se chamaillèrent pour avoir droit à la première chanson. Duel qui fut finalement remporté par Sai. Suigetsu s'assit à côté du chanteur brun tandis que la musique inondait la petite pièce. "La pile" ne semblait pas se sentir concernée par ce qui l'entourait et s'activait sur son téléphone portable. Sasuke en profita pour faire part de son mécontentement à son ami.

"- Mais tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser, plaida le guitariste.

- Le gamin n'a pas plus envie que moi d'être ici !

- Sois compréhensif, il vient de perdre son travail.

- Il bosse dans quoi ? fit-il mine de s'intéresser.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'était juste un salary-men. Selon Sai il voudrait être guitariste mais manque cruellement de détermination et de patience.

- C'est qu'il est fait pour rester salary-men", conclut-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Suigetsu soupira et se rapprocha du jeune homme qui avait finalement levé la tête de son portable.

Sasuke songea à ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il n'avait pas été chanteur et l'envie de s'allumer une nouvelle cigarette le tenta sérieusement. Le gamin n'avait sûrement pas choisit cette voie là. Il voulait être guitariste ? Sûrement pour changer de vie plutôt que par vocation. Sasuke inspira en se levant, après tout il pouvait bien faire un effort de temps en temps. Ce serait sa BA de la journée et Suigetsu le lâcherait peut-être. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il alla s'asseoir à côté de l'ex-salary men.

"- Moi c'est Sasuke. C'est quoi ton nom ?" lança-t-il aussi poliment que possible, malgré la visible mauvaise humeur présente dans sa voix.

L'intéressé lui adressa un sourire angélique en lançant d'une voix enjouée : "Naruto !".

* * *

Et voilà pour le prologue ! Il est court (comme à peu près tout mes prologues et épilogues...) mais les chapitres qui suivront seront bien évidemment beaucoup plus longs et intéressants ! (en tout cas je l'espère...)

Alors ! Sasuke en chanteur ? Sai et Suigetsu en guitaristes ? Qu'en pensez vous ?!


	2. Chapitre 1

Coucou ! Je vous laisse directement sur ce nouveau chapitre, juste après les réponses aux review des non-inscrits :

Kawaii-sama :_ Merci pour ton commentaire qui était plutôt amusant à lire ! Tu m'avais demandé quel âge ils avaient et tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre-ci !_

Angeleye :_ La comparaison m'a fait sourire, c'était vraiment bien trouvé (et c'était très flatteur pour moi !). J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre !_

* * *

_L'intéressée lui adressa un sourire angélique en lançant d'une voix enjouée : " Naruto !"._

Sasuke le détailla rapidement du regard et ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Suigetsu avait vraiment des amis bizarre. Le-dit Naruto portait une veste si atrocement démodée que même sa grand mère n'en aurait pas voulu ; une espèce de pull orange molletonné qui était sans doute déjà has-been dans les années 70.

Sasuke grimaça en soupira intérieurement. Il serra les dents pour retenir une remarque acerbe de venir gâcher ses efforts et s'enfonça dans la banquette.

" - Suigetsu m'a dit que tu avais perdu ton travail, commença-t-il très subtilement.

- Heu... ouais..."

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit la mine réjouit du blond se décomposée aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Il regarda Naruto poser les yeux sur l'écran ou défilaient les paroles de la chanson que Sai chantait sans aucun talent. Le chanteur décida de ne pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie... pour le moment du moins.

" - Tu as connu Sai comment ? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment se préoccuper de la réponse.

- Il habitait dans le même immeuble que moi quand il vivait avec ses parents en fait. On jouait ensemble quand on était plus jeunes.

- Vous avez le même âge alors ?

- Non, il a six ans de plus que moi. Mais on s'entend bien malgré la différence d'âge, expliqua Naruto avec un large sourire.

- Tu as... dix-huit ans alors ?

- Dix-neuf en fait. Sai a vingt-cinq ans."

Intérieurement, Sasuke se demandait déjà pourquoi il lui avait posé ces questions. Après tout, il n'en avait rien à faire de savoir quel âge ils avaient. La seule chose qu'il constatait, c'était que même en ayant un an de moins que Sai, il avait beaucoup plus de succès, et que ce succès, il l'avait acquis en bien moins de temps que lui. Cette pensée le réjouit. Oh qu'il aimait se sentir supérieur.

"- Qui prend le micro ?! beugla Sai alors que sa chanson se terminait, ramenant l'attention sur lui.

- Moi !"

Suigetsu attrapa rapidement le-dit micro et choisit sa chanson en moins de vingt secondes.

Les premières notes tirèrent un soupire à Sasuke et Naruto l'interrogea du regard.

"Il choisit toujours cette chanson. D'ailleurs depuis le temps ça me surprend qu'il fasse encore des fausses notes." expliqua le chanteur, tirant un rire joyeux au plus jeune.

"- Tu sais quelle chanson tu vas chanter ?

- Non je ne sais pas trop. Heu... Je ne chante pas très bien, expliqua Naruto en accompagnant sa remarque d'un sourire gêné.

- Tu trouve qu'il chante bien, lui ?"

Sasuke désigna Suigetsu du doigt, ce dernier ayant déjà totalement perdu le rythme de la chanson. Naruto rit à nouveau et parcourut la liste des titres du karaoké du regard. Il fixa un nom de groupe en particulier et décida de la chanson qu'il interpréterait. Après tout, ça ne sonnait pas si mal quand il chantait sous la douche...

Sai les interrompit en s'asseyant à côté de son ami blond. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, ce qui surpris Sasuke, étonné d'une telle proximité entre eux. Il ne le montra pas pourtant pas, se contentant de tourner le regard vers le guitariste aux cheveux décolorés.

"- Sasuke ! Tu vas bien nous chanter une petite chanson, histoire de remonter le niveau hein !"

L'interpellé se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas s'énerver. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la moindre parole du guitariste brun lui donnait envie de frapper. Il marmonna un vague "ouais" tandis que Naruto se dégageait du bras de son ami. Le blond observa un moment le chanteur qui avait tourné la tête, intrigué par cet individu dont Sai lui avait déjà parlé plusieurs fois. Il remarqua les anneaux d'argent accrochés à ses oreilles qui brillaient doucement à la lumière des lampes, ses yeux tristes, ses mâchoire qui semblaient serrées par l'agacement...

Il eu la soudaine impression de l'avoir déjà vu, mais ne parvenait pas à se souvenir où. Sasuke était chanteur apparemment, mais cela n'aidait pas Naruto : son ami l'avait traîné dans tellement de concerts différents qu'il n'aurait pas su re-situer ce chanteur-ci. Il continua de l'observer un moment, détaillant chacun de ses piercing, notamment la discrète boule noire logée sous sa lèvre inférieure ; la façon dont il s'humectait machinalement les lèvres ; son doigt qui tapait nerveusement contre sa cuisse. Ces images lui semblaient déjà familières et c'était ce qui intriguait le plus Naruto. Il ne revint à lui que lorsque Suigetsu tendit le micro au chanteur qui se leva paresseusement pour choisir une chanson presque au hasard.

Naruto se pencha en avant, prenant appui sur ses coude. Il était déjà tout ouïe, impatient de pouvoir entendre la voix de ce musicien qu'il était sûr de connaître. Après quelques notes d'introduction, le timbre grave du chanteur lui caressa doucement les oreilles. Sa voix était veloutée ; douce mais rauque à la fois. Lorsque la ballade qu'il avait choisie l'attirait dans les notes les plus basses, Sasuke suivait naturellement, tirant parfois un frisson à Naruto qui n'osait plus bouger. Il se souvint alors d'un soir où Sai l'avait traîné dans une minuscule salle de concert ; il s'était alors retrouvé face à un chanteur charismatique. Ce dernier bougeait peu mais ses regards communicatifs l'avait conquis. Pour une fois il n'avait pas regretté d'avoir suivi son ami.

Naruto absorbait les moindres intonations du chanteur avec délectation jusqu'au moment ou le brun monta un peu en puissance. Son ton se fit moins rauque, moins ténébreux pour devenir finalement plus détaché et plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Sasuke semblait concentré, il avait pris une chanson sans difficulté particulière et s'en sortait plutôt bien selon lui. Néanmoins, il aurait aimé pouvoir se lâcher et chanter avec plus de passion mais il craignait que sa voix ne faiblisse. Il la sentait parfois difficile à sortir et soupira de soulagement quand les dernières paroles défilèrent sur l'écran. Lorsqu'il se tourna, Naruto le fixait, visiblement déçu.

"- Qu'est-ce que t'as gamin ?

- Je me souviens t'avoir vu en concert. À l'époque j'avais beaucoup aimé." informa naturellement Naruto.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, énervé, prêt à répliquer. Il se demanda pourquoi ce gringalet se permettait de le critiquer.

" - Cela dit, j'aime beaucoup ton timbre de voix. Il est particulier et agréable."

L'honnêteté de l'ex-salary-men pris Sasuke au dépourvu et le chanteur lui lança le micro sans un mot. Naruto le remercia d'un mouvement de tête et se mit debout face à l'écran. Il lança la chanson qu'il avait choisie ; une chanson du groupe qui lui avait donné envie de se mettre à jouer d'un instrument et de changer de vie. Il mis timidement le micro devant ses lèvres, attendant sagement que la musique ne commence. Il ouvrit la bouche, inspira profondément et s'imagina dans sa salle de bain, seul face à son pommeau de douche pour ne pas penser aux trois musiciens devant lesquels il allait se ridiculiser. Il chanta timidement au début, lisant presque mécaniquement les paroles qui défilaient devant lui, puis il décida qu'il n'avait rien à perdre et ses poings se détendirent, sa mâchoire se décrispa. Il enchaîna sur un refrain qui lui était facile de chanter compte tenu de la voix aiguë qui était la sienne. Il se retint même de bouger avec la musique quand un solo de guitare résonna dans la petite salle. Il se laissa entraîner par la mélodie et sa voix suivit le mouvement, vibrant avec force et naturel.

Quand il reposa le micro, un coup de chaud le parcourut et il réalisa qu'il était _vraiment_ ridicule. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour présenter ses excuses quand deux applaudissements retentirent derrière lui. Il se tourna et surpris les deux guitaristes à frapper dans les mains en souriant.

" - Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais chanter, lança Sai. Oublie la guitare, passe au chant !

- Il a raison, appuya Suigetsu. T'as une voix bizarre pas travaillée mais elle est fun et entraînante."

Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de glousser de contentement malgré son étonnement. Il adressa un large sourire aux guitaristes qui s'étaient déjà détournés de lui pour regarder la liste de chanson. Il tourna la tête vers Sasuke, ravi de pouvoir lui lancer une remarque bien sentie. Il tomba néanmoins sur un regard froid et menaçant qui lui fit passer toute envie de critique. Sasuke grommela, agacé et blessé. Il se leva rapidement de son siège et bouscula Naruto en sortant de la pièce.

Suigetsu le regarda partir sans vraiment être surpris.

o*o*o*o*o

" - Sasuke ? Sasuke ! Tu vas m'ouvrir s'pèce d'idiot ?!"

La porte du petit appartement s'ouvrir si violemment que Suigetsu cru qu'il allait se la prendre en pleine face. Il eu cependant le réflexe de reculer et eu presque envie de quitter l'immeuble en courant quand le regard furieux de son ami se posa sur lui.

" - Du calme Sasuke... souffla-t-il en tentant un sourire.

- Alors que tu tambourine à ma porte dès le matin comme ça ? Tu crois que ça va m'aider à me calmer ça ?"

Le ton sec et menaçant du brun laissa deviner au guitariste que malgré la matinée déjà bien entamée Sasuke dormait encore avant qu'il ne toque. En avisant la tenue de son ami, à savoir un simple boxer noir et un t-shirt trop large, il fut conforté dans sa théorie.

" - Désolé mais comme tu n'ouvrais pas je m'inquiétais.

- Je dormais et si ça ne t'ennui pas j'y retourne. D'ailleurs si ça t'ennui c'est le même prix."

Il s'apprêtait à fermer sa porte quand celle-ci fût coincée par le pied du musicien aux cheveux décolorés. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et força Sasuke à lui ouvrir à nouveau.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu veux bon sang ?!

- Parler avec toi. J'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment alors... je voulais te voir rapidement ce matin. J'ai que quelques minutes."

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel avant de baisser les armes. Il laissa sa porte ouverte à son ami qui le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Il rit un peu nerveusement en regardant Sasuke préparer son thé matinal.

" - Si tu n'as pas tout ton temps, Suigetsu, tu devrais me dire ce qui t'amène ici, soupira l'hôte.

- Heu... en fait j'ai parlé avec ton bassiste qui m'a dit que ça allait pas fort dans ton groupe en ce moment heu... Enfin j'vais pas tourner autour du pot, tu t'es fait virer hein ?

- Normalement ça n'est qu'un congé d'une semaine pour reposer ma voix mais comme ces idiots ne savent agir que dans mon dos... grommela Sasuke entre ses dents.

- Ouais enfin je serais eux je ferais pareil parce que te connaissant tu serais capable de leur casser la gueule s'ils te viraient, lâcha le guitariste d'un ton détaché, presque désintéressé de ce qu'il disait.

- De quel côté es-tu toi ?

- Du tien Sasu, évidemment ! Après je vais pas faire le faux-cul pour tes beaux yeux. T'as été viré, t'as été viré, point.

- Et si tu évitai de retourner le couteau dans la plaie ? Suggéra Sasuke en serrant les poings. Et puis de toute façon rien n'est officiel. Je retournerais dans ce fichu studio dès mardi prochain.

- Ouais mais... ta voix sera toujours pas reposée d'ici là. Enfin on sait bien tout les deux que c'est pas de repos dont tu as besoin."

Sasuke soupira en entendant la réplique de son ami. Ce dernier avait eu l'air presque peiné et, pour lui qui ne s'intéressait généralement qu'à sa petite personne, c'était aussi exceptionnel qu'inquiétant Il se servit son thé, le tenant un moment dans ses mains froides. Il pensa un peu idiotement qu'il devrait vraiment songer à démarrer ce maudit chauffage. Il avait cette fâcheuse habitude de penser à tout et rien dès qu'un sujet devenait trop douloureux pour lui mais Suigetsu ne le lâcherait pas et le ramènerait au sujet difficile ; ça il le savait. Pourtant, ce dernier le surpris en sautant du coq à l'âne.

" - Bon, sinon Sasu, je venais te parler de Naruto !

- Le gamin blond du karaoké de la semaine dernière ? Quelle plaie ce type, franchement. Ne m'oblige plus jamais à faire une sortie s'il est avec nous.

- Oh non ce n'était pas mon intention voyons, lança Suigetsu d'un ton faussement sérieux. Non mais bon, Sai lui a demandé de l'aide pour son groupe. En fait il en a formé un nouveau depuis quelques temps mais ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé de chanteur alors Naruto le dépanne en attendant qu'un professionnel se propose. Ou bien que "le gamin blond" comme tu dis, devienne assez doué pour passer pro.

- Pro ? Lui ? Se moqua Sasuke. Même pas en rêve. Il n'a pas une once de talent. Il ne suffit pas d'avoir... une voix "intéressante". Ce sont des heures de travail sur sa voix, sur son souffle, sur la technicité aussi.

- Bah, c'est ta vision du truc. Faut pas être un génie pour savoir aligner trois notes quoi. Sans t'offenser bien sûr. Et puis tu parle de technique, ça tu as. Le travail tu le fournis sans problème mais sérieux... ton souffle ça casse pas trois pattes à un canard hein."

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Décidément, Suigetsu était bizarre dans son genre. Mais il avait raison, ça il ne pouvait le nier. Le chanteur bu quelques gorgées de thé qui lui brûlèrent la langue, lui tirant une grimace discrète. Il posa sa tasse sur la table ou s'appuyait le guitariste et leva les yeux vers lui.

" - Je vais bosser, encore. Mon souffle va revenir et je quitterais la bande de nazes avec qui je bosse en ce moment. Ils ne sont pas à ma hauteur. Je trouverais mieux ailleurs et quand tout le monde s'arrachera mes disques ils s'en mordront les doigts.

- L'espoir fait vivre mon pote ! L'encouragea Suigetsu à sa manière. Bon, je dois y aller. Je passais juste pour te dire ça. Oh, d'ailleurs, je voudrais que tu te libère la semaine prochaine, mercredi aprèm'.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu verras. Surprise !"

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se diriger vers la sortie sous le regard réprobateur de Sasuke. Il attendit d'entendre le claquement de porte indiquant que le guitariste était partit pour lâcher un profond soupire. Il se demanda pour la énième fois pourquoi ce type restait son meilleur ami mais ne pris pas la peine de répondre à sa question. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison après tout. Peut-être était-ce simplement le fait qu'il était le seul à supporter le caractère de Sasuke ?

Le chanteur soupira et alluma sa radio d'une main. La mélodie qui inonda son appartement était celle du disque qu'il n'avait pas sortit du lecteur. Sasuke se mis à fredonner discrètement pendant qu'il buvait son thé par petites gorgées, s'interrompant souvent pour tenter de reproduire tel ou tel passage de la chanson qu'il jugeait techniquement difficile. Il aimait ce défit qu'il s'imposait à lui même : trouver les passages les plus difficiles de tout les chants qu'il écoutait et parvenir à les reproduire avant de se les approprier.

Il sourit un peu en constatant que finalement il suivait toutes les mélodies très facilement, passant en voix de tête sans difficulté, reproduisant des vocalises aériennes qui lui plaisaient beaucoup. Il posait négligemment sa tasse dans l'évier quand sa voix se brisa sur une note qu'il maîtrisait depuis toujours. Une quinte de toux suivit, l'obligeant à se pencher en avant. Il bu rapidement un verre d'eau pour faire passer cette toux, mais une brûlure persistante dans sa gorge lui rappela à nouveau que sa voix faiblissait. Il ne devait plus tenter de folie. Il réalisai avec douleur que ses plus grandes prouesses étaient maintenant derrière lui.

o*o*o*o*o

Naruto leva nerveusement les yeux sur la porte d'entrée face à lui. Il vérifia le numéro, puis jeta un nouveau regard sur l'adresse que Sai lui avait donné. Il n'y avait aucun doute : il était au bon endroit. Il entra en utilisant le code que son ami lui avait donné et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'intérieur de l'immeuble. La grande entrée lumineuse, les plantes, l'ascenseur avec musique d'ambiance... tout ceci persuada Naruto qu'un des membres du groupe au sein duquel il allait chanté était riche !

Il arriva devant le bon appartement très rapidement et toqua. Il n'attendit qu'une seconde avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Sai qui le tira à l'intérieur.

" - Tiens ! Tu as mis un bandeau dans tes cheveux ? S'étonna le guitariste en avisant le tissu noir qui cachait le front du blond.

- Heu oui. T'aime pas ?

- Si si, j'aime beaucoup."

Naruto jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'eux. Sai lui avait donné rendez-vous dans le petit local insonorisé qu'il utilisait pour les répétitions avec son nouveau groupe. Le local en question était en réalité le prolongement de l'appartement du père d'un des deux autres musiciens, se rappela Naruto, enfin... s'il se souvenait bien de ce que lui avait raconté le guitariste. La pièce était plutôt petite mais suffisait amplement pour y installer une batterie et trois musiciens. Les deux instrumentistes que Naruto ne connaissait pas étaient d'ailleurs déjà présents, affairés à arranger leur instrument. Le batteur portait une capuche et des lunettes sombres qui ne permettait pas au nouvel arrivant de le cerner. Il semblait être très nerveux ; du moins c'est ce que pensa Naruto en le regardant triturer sa batterie, puisqu'au final, il ne le voyait pas vraiment.

Le bassiste, lui, accordait distraitement son instrument, un sourire un peu rêveur aux lèvres. De longues mèches de cheveux noirs lui tombaient devant les yeux et il les remontait parfois d'un geste de la main. Sentant qu'on l'observait, il releva la tête et prit une moue un peu étonnée en voyant le regard du chanteur posé sur lui. Naruto se figea, gêné d'avoir été ainsi surpris mais le bassiste le détendit en lâchant un rire franc et doux.

La voix de Sai ramena brusquement le chanteur à leur discussion.

" - Bon, alors viens que je puisse te présenter. Ici tu as Shino, déclara-t-il en indiquant le musicien encapuchonné, trop occupé avec sa batterie pour lever les yeux vers eux. Et lui c'est Neji."

Le bassiste leva les yeux pour les poser à nouveau sur le petit nouveau du groupe. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire et il s'approcha d'eux pour le saluer.

"- Naruto c'est ça ?"

L'intéressé hocha doucement la tête, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il était très angoissé à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur et, comme à chaque fois qu'il était stressé, il ne tenait que très difficilement en place. Il releva les yeux quand une main se tendit devant lui. Il en fut étonné mais serra tout de même cette main que lui présentait le bassiste.

" - Sai nous a dit que tu ne chantais pas depuis très longtemps.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, railla Naruto entre ses dents.

- On va être indulgent alors, reprit le musicien, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque du nouveau.

- C'est gentil à vous, mais je vais faire mon maximum pour m'améliorer rapidement", répondit le chanteur d'un ton poli et enjoué en reculant d'un pas.

Le bassiste lui adressa un nouveau sourire, révélant deux adorables fossettes. L'instrumentiste leur adressa un petit salut puis retourna à sa basse.

" - Bon voilà, tu as vu tout le monde, conclu Sai. Shino parle pas beaucoup mais il est pas méchant. Neji lui, il est très gentil. Vraiment très gentil."

Naruto avisa le regard que posait son ami sur le bassiste et s'étonna. Il avait l'air vraiment... tendre.

" - C'est ton copain ? Osa-t-il demander.

- Ah et bien... en fait oui et non. Je ne sais pas encore trop donc... évite de poser des questions gênantes hein ? Répondit Sai, accompagnant tout de même sa remarque d'un sourire. Je l'aime beaucoup et on sort plus ou moins ensemble sans que ça soit sérieux, c'est tout."

Naruto hocha sagement la tête, prenant mentalement note de ce qu'il entendait.

" - Toi tu ne pourrais pas avoir un mec comme ça !" lança le guitariste, gentiment moqueur.

Naruto se retint au dernier moment de gonfler ses joues, affreux tic dont il ne parvenait toujours pas à se débarrasser. Il ignora royalement son ami et s'approcha du micro qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Il fit mine de régler la taille du pied une bonne dizaine de fois pendant que Sai accordait rapidement sa guitare. Il lui avait envoyé la veille plusieurs partitions à apprendre par coeur, mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Naruto avait encore besoin de lire et relire les paroles pendant qu'il chantait. Il chantonna à voix basse pour se remémorer les mélodies puis tapota le micro, provoquant un son sourd extrêmement désagréable qui fit sursauter Sai.

"- Naruto ! Préviens quand tu fais ça ! Bon, on va commencer. Shino, tu commence ?"

Le batteur ne prit pas la peine de répondre et saisit simplement ses baguettes, se mettant en position de départ. Sai adressa un sourire au chanteur et le Naruto posa la main sur le manche de son micro. Shino donna quelques coups de baguettes pour donner le signal du départ. Les deux autres instrumentistes suivirent et le jeune chanteur ouvrit la bouche, laissant doucement sa voix s'élever. Une boule semblait s'être logée au creux de sa gorge, l'empêchant de chanter avec autant d'aisance qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais il tenta tout de même de ne rien laisser paraître. Ses doigts serrés plissaient le papier sur lequel étaient écrites les paroles de ces chansons.

Il se donna au maximum durant tout l'enchaînement des morceaux que Sai lui avait fait apprendre, sans toutefois oser croiser le regard des autres musiciens. Il finit par reposer le micro, presque timidement, attendant le verdict comme un condamné attendrait sa sentence Un rire doux qu'il reconnu comme celui de Neji lui caressa les oreilles. Le bassiste le félicita rapidement, apparemment enthousiaste, suivit de Sai, tout aussi joyeux. Shino s'approcha doucement, l'air pensif. Il hocha finalement la tête et prononça ses premiers mots au chanteur.

"- Ce n'était pas mal. Cela dit, on sent vraiment que tu es inexpérimenté, alors je te conseil de beaucoup t'entraîner."

Naruto opina du chef, un peu troublé par la voix grave et calme du batteur qui tranchait avec son apparente nervosité.

"- Bien, reprit ce dernier, alors je pense qu'on peut dire que nous en avons finit pour aujourd'hui."

Il salua ses collègues et quitta rapidement la salle. Sai rangea sa guitare et hissa le sac de son instrument sur le dos.

"- Je vais y aller aussi, j'ai un rendez-vous, lança-t-il.

- Un rendez-vous ? Répéta Naruto.

- Oui, avec mon dentiste.

- Oula, commenta le blond en riant. Je te souhaite bien du courage hein !

- Il en faut !", se lamenta le guitariste.

Il leur adressa un au revoir de la main et s'éloigna en vitesse, laissant ses deux amis seuls. Neji laissa échapper un nouveau rire, doux et bienveillant. Naruto l'observa à la dérobée. Il avait l'air vraiment gentil et consciencieux. Après tout, les deux autres étaient partit rapidement et le bassiste s'occupait de ranger la pièce sans rechigner. Le blond posa les yeux sur son micro, pensif. Saurait-il être aussi consciencieux dans son apprentissage du chant ? Shino lui avait dit de bien travailler et il le ferait ! Mais comment ferait-il, seul, pour réussir à comprendre les mécanismes de la voix ?

" - Naruto ? Tu m'écoute ?

- Heu non pardon je... que disais-tu ? Demanda-t-il en se reconcentrant sur le bassiste.

- Je disais qu'il fallait y aller, je vais fermer le local."

Le chanteur hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris et quitta rapidement la salle, sa veste orange sur le dos. Il esquissa un large sourire au musicien quand il passa devant lui.

" - Je peux te raccompagner si tu veux." proposa gentiment Neji et Naruto ne pu qu'accepter.

Les deux hommes se mirent en route, marchant lentement entre les flaques d'eau. Lorsqu'ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, Naruto fut étonné de voir à quel point ils s'entendaient bien. Neji avait également été salary-men et avait finalement sauté le pas quand il s'était fait renvoyer. À la différence que si Naruto s'était fait renvoyer pour de nombreux retards, Neji l'avait lui été parce qu'il avait refusé les avances insistantes de sa patronne, préférant largement les plaisirs que lui apportait son mari...

Naruto fût surpris de l'entendre avouer cela aussi facilement, d'autant plus que le bassiste lui avait lancé cette information avec un sourire aussi angélique que tout les autres. Le chanteur songea qu'il devait définitivement se méfier de ce sourire d'ange derrière lequel se cachait quelques travers de démon.

En mettant de côté le caractère frivole du bassiste et le penchant de Naruto pour les farces, Neji et lui se ressemblaient sur beaucoup de points, si bien qu'une fois mis en confiance, le blond ne se retint plus une seconde de parler à tord et à travers.

" - Tu es bavard en fait ! On ne dirait pas comme ça mais c'est fou ce que tu débite comme paroles à la minute.

- Ah ça, on me le dit souvent ! Je vais essayé de me calmer, promis Naruto.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura Neji avec un sourire, j'aime bien les bavards en fait. Ça m'évite d'avoir à combler d'éventuels blancs."

Ils échangèrent un sourire et continuèrent leur route. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant l'immeuble du nouveau musicien, ils avaient déjà abordé une dizaine de sujets, aussi bien celui des chansons de leur groupe que celui de la façon dont ils se débrouillaient pour ne pas avoir à faire la cuisine, étant l'un comme l'autre de piètres cuisiniers.

" - Bon, merci de m'avoir raccompagné Neji", finit par déclarer Naruto, mettant ainsi fin à leur conversation.

Le bassiste lui adressa à nouveau son sourire doux et se recula, lançant un discret "salut" en s'en allant. Le chanteur le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette se perde parmi la foule. Il regagna rapidement son appartement, sautant les marches deux à deux, ouvrant la porte à la volée et envoya son manteau sur la table de la cuisine en sautant sur son canapé. Il laissa un large sourire fendre son visage en repensant à sa journée. Il avait enfin pu réaliser que, même s'il était loin d'égaler son idole, il aimait chanter. Il sentit son sourire s'agrandir en songeant qu'en plus de cela, il avait rencontré un garçon avec qui il s'entendait vraiment bien. Pas que Sai le las, mais ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et Naruto désespérait de rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait partager de nouvelles choses. D'autant plus si ces choses comprenait un amour mutuel de la musique.

La seule ombre au tableau était ce fameux travail sur son chant. Il voulait bien travailler mais tout le monde déconseillait d'apprendre le chant seul. Il n'avait pourtant pas de quoi payer des cours. À moins que...

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, sentant la migraine gagner son crâne. Décidément, il n'était pas musicien depuis un jour et pourtant sa vie promettait d'être bien plus intéressante.

* * *

Voici voilà ! Oserais-je vous demander une review...? Et bien oui j'ose ! è_é review ? n.n"


	3. Chapitre 2

Bon, je commence par les réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits !

**Kawaii-sama** : J'ai bien retenu ta proposition XD je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue de l'évolution dans ce cas ! Et puis oui, pour Neji il est plutôt différent de celui que j'ai l'habitude de faire et donc je suis contente que tu ais noté le côté mimi !

**lulu-chan** : Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que Sasuke a un caractère de cochon... mais dans le manga original j'ai tendance à trouver que c'est aussi le cas, non ? XD Personnellement je trouve que côté caractère de cochon, Suigetsu est le champion même si chez lui c'est plus naturel. Enfin bref, pour ta remarque sur Neji et Sai... et bien je te laisse lire !

**Angeleye** : Ta review m'a fait plaisir (et oui, les compliments, ça plaît toujours !). C'est vrai que Shino n'est pas très souvent présents dans les fictions... mais si tu l'apprécie et bien tant mieux, il reviendra souvent !

Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, bonne lecture ! n_n

* * *

Sasuke fixait le mur de la salle de répétition, lançant et relançant inlassablement une balle contre cette paroi d'un horrible vert kaki. De temps en temps il faisait une pause, passait la main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, pensif, avant de s'énerver à nouveau et de relancer rageusement cette fichue balle contre cet affreux mur. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis une bonne heure et commençait à avoir mal au dos, appuyé ainsi contre la grosse caisse de la batterie, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait se résoudre à se remuer. Il s'en voulait. Affreusement. Il s'en voulait tellement qu'à chaque fois qu'il osait réfléchir à la situation, un frisson de dégoût parcourait sa colonne vertébrale.

Il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de lui remontrer ces souvenirs si récents et si douloureux. Il était venu au studio après sa semaine de repos, comme prévu. Il était décidé à leur en mettre plein la vue et sa voix se portait un peu mieux. Même sans réduire sa consommation de tabac, ces vacances forcées lui avaient été bénéfiques. Il avait pourtant été étonné de voir son bassiste et son guitariste sans instrument. Seul la batterie était encore là mais au sol il n'y avait pas ces habituels câbles emmêlés. Il avait interrogé du regard les deux instrumentistes qui avaient pris un soin tout particulier à tenir leur visage à l'opposé. Quand Sasuke avait finalement posé des questions, le percussionniste était arrivé et l'avait affronté du regard sans aucune gêne.

" - Sasuke ! Moi j'en ai marre d'avoir un chanteur comme toi. Tu étais bon mais c'est devenu n'importe quoi et je ne peux pas me permettre de passer plus de temps à investir dans un groupe qui n'a plus d'avenir ! C'est notre carrière en tant que musicien qu'on joue !"

Le chanteur avait sentit une boule se nouer dans sa gorge et n'avait pas réussi à répondre quoi que ce soit. Il ne parvint pas à être plus loquace lorsque le bassiste lui avait lancé un regard désolé plein de pitié en partant. Le guitariste, quand à lui, avait simplement chuchoté que leur batteur était le pilier du groupe et que sans lui, ils ne tiendraient pas. Sasuke n'était malheureusement pas dupe et il avait bien sûr compris que son manque d'investissement, flagrant depuis quelques temps, les avait effrayés et que, par conséquent, ils préféraient ne pas prendre de risque.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en resserrant la balle de tennis au creux de sa main. Il aurait pu ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Quoi que ce soit ! Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de rester ainsi muet et pourtant il n'avait pas pu se défendre ! D'un geste violent il envoya à nouveau la balle en face de lui mais celle-ci percuta l'ampoule pendue au plafond. Des bout de verre s'éparpillèrent au sol et Sasuke regarda, étonné, les dégâts qu'il venait de causer. Il se mit à genoux au sol pour ramasser les débris de l'ampoule mais maudit son jean déchiré quand un des éclats lui entailla la peau. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et bientôt une tête aux cheveux blancs se fit voir.

"- J'ai entendu un gros bruit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ? demanda Suigetsu en observant les débris.

- J'ai juste pété l'ampoule.

- Ah mais dégage toi de là !, s'écria le guitariste en approchant. Tu vas te couper à tout les coups tellement t'es pas doué ! Je vais chercher la balayette mais pas touche au verre !"

Sasuke leva un sourcil en regardant le musicien s'éloigner rapidement. Décidément,Suigetsu se prenait parfois pour sa mère...

Il obéit néanmoins et s'assit sagement devant la batterie, appuyant à nouveau son dos contre la grosse caisse. Il pressa son jean contre la coupure qu'il s'était faite pour qu'elle cesse de saigner, même si ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire puisqu'elle était vraiment superficielle. Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour voir réapparaître la tête du guitariste qui balaya mollement le verre.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J'ai mal visé." répondit Sasuke en montrant la balle du doigt.

Le guitariste jeta les débris et vint s'asseoir en face de son ami, grommelant quand il constata que le sol était froid. Il fixa le chanteur pendant un petit moment ; quelques secondes qui permirent à Sasuke de comprendre qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas sans un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme. Suigetsu ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé depuis qu'il était passé en coup de vent chez lui et Sasuke n'avait pas répondu à toutes ses questions à ce moment là.

"- Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça toi ? commença-t-il, un brin agacé.

- J'ai appris que ton groupe se séparait. Ce n'est pas la peine de me faire croire que ça ne te fait rien."

Sasuke croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Oui, son groupe s'était séparé. Ils ne s'étaient même pas contentés de le virer, non.

"- Je ne fais semblant de rien, souffla-t-il finalement.

- Hm, bon... tu... vas chercher un autre groupe ou...?" commença le guitariste en passant la main dans ses cheveux, un peu gêné par la situation.

Il n'était pas particulièrement doué pour remonter le moral des autres même s'il faisait au mieux et le haussement d'épaule du chanteur ne le rassura pas.

" - J'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas envie de faire autre chose mais je suis pas sûr que ma voix suive mes envies.

- Et si tu chantais, par hasard, dans un groupe avec un autre chanteur ? Ça ne t'aiderait pas ? Tu chanterais, certes, mais pas assez pour t'abîmer la voix ou t'essouffler trop rapidement.

- Genre comme dans Kage tu veux dire ?"

Le guitariste esquissa un sourire, hochant doucement la tête à l'entente du nom. Il s'agissait de leur ancien groupe, séparé depuis quelques années déjà. Suigetsu n'était pas très sûr d'arriver à son but avec Sasuke, mais après tout c'était bien partit...

" - Kiba et Shikamaru ont eu un tout petit incident avec leur chanteur.

- Quel genre d'incident ?

- Le genre consommation de stupéfiants et condamnation à presque deux ans de prison."

Sasuke fut un instant étonné puis il esquissa un sourire en coin, retenant bien mal un petit rire moqueur.

"- Tout petit incident hein ? Et ils vont faire quoi pendant ces deux ans ?

- En fait... ils pensaient reformer Kage."

Surpris, Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui, son sourire s'élargissant discrètement.

"- Tu te rends compte de ce que cela signifie ?" lâcha-t-il en se retenant de trépigner.

Suigetsu ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre qu'il en faisait peut-être un peu beaucoup. Après tout Sasuke était un très bon chanteur, il aurait rapidement retrouvé un groupe et ce sans problème. Il s'apprêtait à le lui dire quand le chanteur repris la parole.

"- Je vais à nouveau pouvoir emmerder Deidara."

Le guitariste resta un moment stupéfait avant d'éclater de rire. Deidara, le second chanteur du groupe en question, et Sasuke s'entendaient comme chien et chat. Impossible de passer une journée de répétition sans conflit entre eux. Suigetsu aimait ça. Au moins, ça faisait de l'ambiance.

Le chanteur se laissa aller à sourire un peu plus largement et s'alluma une cigarette au passage. Il en donna également une à Suigetsu qui actionna son briquet, toujours animé d'un petit rire.

"- Je dois comprendre que tu accepte de revenir ? Et pas seulement pour emmerder Deidara hein !

- J'accepte. Et pas seulement pour embêter Deidara promis. J'embêterais Kiba aussi."

Suigetsu se laissa aller à rire à nouveau. Il était plutôt content de retrouver son meilleur ami et tout laissait croire que le bassiste de Kage, Kiba, allait être absolument "ravi" de le retrouver, lui aussi.

*o*o*o*

Naruto hésitait. En fait, il savait ce qu'il voulait mais il savait aussi ce qu'il ne voulait pas et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse le voir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à droite, puis un coup d'œil à gauche. Comme il s'y attendait, il y avait du monde de tout les côtés. Quoi de plus normal dans un magasin ? Il soupira pourtant, trépignant sur place. Il jeta un énième coup d'œil autour de lui et croisa sans le vouloir le regard du vendeur. Apparemment son attitude avait eu l'air suspecte et l'homme le fixait d'un air hargneux. Naruto lui adressa un large sourire, un peu idiot, puis saisit la boîte du CD qu'il allait finalement acheter. Il laissa son regard parcourir à nouveau la couverture de l'album. Rien d'exceptionnel, seulement quatre musiciens assis chacun dans leur coin autour de leur chanteur.

Naruto se pressa pour se rendre à la caisse, payant le plus rapidement possible avant d'enfouir le CD dans son sac à dos. Il quitta alors le magasin au pas de course, regrettant son empressement lorsque la pluie lui trempa les cheveux. Il maudit son côté étourdit qui lui avait encore fait oublier son parapluie et de protégea maladroitement en hissant son sac sur la tête. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eu pas à subir la pluie trop longtemps, son appartement étant relativement proche du centre ville.

Dès qu'il fut entré chez lui et que sa veste eu gagné le sol, il sortit la boîte de son CD nouvellement acheté. Il le déballa consciencieusement et inséra le précieux disque dans le lecteur. Il attrapa une serviette dans son armoire et se sécha les cheveux en écoutant les premières notes de musique qui gagnèrent son appartement. Quand le chanteur commença ses prouesses vocales, Naruto eut un frisson. Il réagissait de la même manière à chaque fois et pourtant, il ne s'habituait pas. Cette voix le laissait totalement béat et plein d'admiration.

Il ferma les yeux, ses mains ralentissant le rythme de leur friction sur son crâne. Ce chant l'apaisait ; il lui donnait presque l'impression d'être ailleurs, d'être avec ce chanteur dont la voix le séduisait totalement. Il sourit, largement, gentiment. Oh oui, cette voix aurait presque pu lui donner envie d'être gentil avec le chanteur... mais Sasuke était bien trop idiot pour qu'il fasse cet effort.

Il ne rouvrit les yeux qu'une heure plus tard, lorsque le silence reprit ses droits sur le petit appartement. Naruto bâilla largement, le corps engourdi et l'esprit encore un peu rêveur. Il éteignit son lecteur CD et rangea sa serviette en silence, n'osant pas vraiment briser ce silence qui lui semblait si particulier après l'écoute des chansons de Sasuke. Il était partagé après chaque écoute entre l'envie de vénérer cet homme et le besoin de l'étriper ! Il se sentait si petit face à un tel talent qu'il lui paraissait vraiment inconcevable de pouvoir devenir chanteur professionnel.

Il leva les yeux sur l'horloge qui était accrochée dans son salon et réalisa qu'il devait se presser. Il devait rejoindre Neji dans un café près de leur studio mais il avait presque oublié l'heure. Il n'était pas du tout en retard mais se connaissant, il préférait se dépêcher Il se contenta de renfiler son épais pull orange et hissa à nouveau son sac sur son épaule, pensant tout de même à prendre un parapluie. Il se repassa certains passage du CD en tête pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers en colimaçon. Se retenant de chantonner dans son entrée, il se contenta de tapoter du bout des doigts contre la bretelle de son sac. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il soupira. Pour une fois qu'il pensait à prendre son parapluie, et bien il ne pleuvait plus.

Il sourit pourtant en voyant la ville ensoleillée, débarrassée du voile de nuages noirs qui la couvrait depuis maintenant des semaines. Son trajet fût d'autant plus agréable et il songea que les mauvais jours étaient à présent derrière eux. Il arriva au café peu de temps après. Parcourant rapidement la salle du regard, il constata que son ami n'était pas encore arrivé et alla s'asseoir à une des tables du fond.

Il tira un petit carnet de son sac et le posa devant lui, scrutant la page blanche. Sai lui avait demandé d'essayer d'écrire des paroles de chanson. Quand Neji avait vu qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il lui avait conseillé d'écrire quelques petites phrases par-ci par-là lorsqu'il ressentait une émotion particulière et à ce moment précis, Naruto se sentait particulièrement joyeux. Il repensa à Neji. Ce bassiste l'intriguait un peu de par son attitude. Sai lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils étaient ensemble et pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait avoir le comportement d'un couple. Oh bien sûr ils s'échangeaient souvent des regards plein de sous-entendu, parfois même quelques baisers, mais dès que Naruto sortait en ville avec l'un ou l'autre, il remarquait qu'ils ne se retenaient pas de flirter. Il se demandait souvent si ses amis étaient dans une sorte de couple libre mais n'osait pas poser la question. Tout cela le déroutait un peu. D'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas vraiment si Neji tentait de le draguer lui aussi. Il se disait que non, mais il avait pourtant parfois cette impression.

Il haussa une épaule et griffonna quelques mots sur cette page cornée. Pourtant, malgré sa détermination, il ne parvint pas à se plonger dans ses écrits. Il leva distraitement la tête, observant les alentours. Toujours pas de bassiste à l'horizon. Ah, par contre il venait d'apercevoir un visage qui lui était familier. Il esquissa un petit salut à Suigetsu et le guitariste s'approcha de lui, son verre à la main.

"- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

- Oui mais il n'est pas encore là donc tu peux t'asseoir."

Le guitariste ne se fit pas prier et se posa sur la banquette. Il ébouriffa un peu ses cheveux en passant la main dedans et fixa un instant le bandeau que Naruto portait au front.

"- Tiens, ça te va bien. Sasuke avait un peu le même truc je crois au début de sa carrière. Ouais j'me souviens. Un gros bandeau bleu comme ça. Je suis content qu'il l'ai enlevé finalement !"

La grimace qui déforma le visage du plus jeune à ces mots étonna Suigetsu. Il plissa les yeux et dévisagea Naruto un moment avant de reprendre d'une voix calme.

"- Quoi ?

- J'aime pas entendre que je fais la même chose que ce type, grommela Naruto un peu puérilement.

- Je pensais que vous vous entendiez bien pourtant.

- Nous entendre bien ?!, s'exclama-il un peu trop fort en se retenant de sauter de son siège. Il est super susceptible ! Il me déteste en plus alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais l'apprécier ! Hmpf."

Suigetsu se retint de rire devant le "hmpf" véritablement très mature du petit chanteur. Il se pencha, appuyant son coude sur la table en bois.

"- Il est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, pardonne lui. Je suis sûr qu'en temps normal vous vous entendriez assez bien.

- Sur les nerfs ? Et moi alors ? J'étais pas sur les nerfs quand on a été au karaoké ? N'empêche que je l'ai pas bousculé pour autant ! Non mais, il a une belle gueule mais derrière ça c'est le vide intersidéral j'te jure.

- Tu le trouve beau ?

- Evidemment, répondit honnêtement Naruto. Seulement ça sert à rien d'être beau si on est con.

- Ah tu as parfaitement raison ! Mais dis moi, tu viens ici tout seul ?

- J'attends Neji, le bassiste de mon groupe. Ah oui c'est vrai que tu ne sais pas : je suis chanteur dans un groupe maintenant ! Avec Sai, notre groupe c'est "Kotonoha" !

- Ouais mais je savais déjà, Sai me dit tout. Et donc là tu dois voir le bassiste ?

- Oui heu... oui."

Suigetsu observa le visage un peu gêné du chanteur et avisa l'homme qui s'approchait d'eux. Il écarquilla un peu les yeux en reconnaissant le-dit Neji. Sai lui avait souvent parlé de cet homme là. S'il avait bien suivit l'histoire Sai et lui était plus ou moins ensemble sans que ce soit vraiment officiel. Mais alors...

Suigetsu laissa son regard passer du chanteur au bassiste. Sai et Neji qui flirtaient sans vraiment être ensemble... Sortie au café un jour de congé... Le guitariste fixa le blondinet un peu étonné. Naruto serait de ce bord aussi ? Il avisa le regard étonné que Neji posait sur lui et se redressa rapidement.

"- Je vais y aller, content de t'avoir vu Naruto !" lança-t-il avant de retourner à sa table.

Neji lui lança un nouveau regard surpris avant de s'asseoir là où le guitariste s'était tenu quelques secondes avant.

"- Qui était-ce ? Demanda-t-il sans attendre.

- Suigetsu, un ami de Sai, il est guitariste aussi.

- Votre conversation avait l'air animée, je me trompe ?

- Mouais. On parlait d'un type, Sasuke. Il est chanteur. On a été au karaoké et il m'a limite agressé parce que j'ai eu plus de compliment que lui ! Il...

- Sasuke ? Sasuke Uchiwa ?

- Heu oui, répondit Naruto, étonné d'avoir été interrompu. Tu connais ?

- Oui, mais son groupe s'est séparé il n'y a pas longtemps."

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, franchement surpris et surtout déçu. Même s'il ne pouvait pas l'avouer, il n'écoutait plus que les musiques de ce groupe depuis quelques temps maintenant...

*o*o*o*

Sasuke fumait, allongé négligemment sur le canapé de son studio, une serviette nouée autour des hanches. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides, aussi des gouttes d'eau perlaient sur ses épaules et sur son torse. Il faisait toujours aussi froid dans son appartement mais il voulait se convaincre qu'il n'était pas si frileux que ça. Après tout, cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il était ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, à enchaîner cigarette sur cigarette. Il allait boire une gorgée du verre de limonade qu'il avait gardé à côté de lui quand la sonnette se fit entendre. Il se leva paresseusement et ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler autre chose avant d'ouvrir, persuadé qu'il s'agirait _encore_ de Suigetsu, le seul à lui rendre visite. Il déchanta pourtant rapidement en apercevant un petit homme aux cheveux blond, un bandeau noir sur le front, les bras croisés contre son torse. Voyant que le garçon ne bougeait pas, Sasuke attrapa sa cigarette entre deux doigts et tira une longue bouffée de tabac qu'il recracha au visage du plus petit sans aucun remord. Naruto se recula d'un pas en toussant et se mis instantanément à râler.

"- Ça va pas ?! Ça pue ton truc !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? demanda Sasuke d'un ton neutre en ignorant royalement la remarque jeune chanteur.

- J'ai appris que ton groupe s'était dissout", avoua ce dernier avec une moue un peu peinée.

Sasuke, pensif, s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, toujours pas décidé à le laisser entrer. Naruto remarqua à ce moment, un peu idiotement, que Sasuke avait changé de piercing à son menton et se demanda si la fumée de cigarette qu'il respirait pourrait ressortir par ce petit trou. Il releva un peu le regard et constata que ses cheveux étaient entièrement trempés. Le blondinet suivit des yeux une goutte d'eau qui glissait sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Cette dernière suivit la courbe de son torse sur lequel se trouvait quelques tatouages d'une couleur un peu passée, sûrement faits depuis quelques années. Finalement, la perle d'eau se glissa contre le ventre du chanteur avant de mourir contre sa serviette blanche. Naruto resta un moment les yeux fixés sur le nœud de celle-ci, entièrement perdu dans ses pensées.

"- Et alors ?" reprit Sasuke qui attendait toujours des explications.

La voix grave qui venait de le ramener à la réalité fit presque sursauter le plus jeune des deux qui releva vivement les yeux vers le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il mis quelques secondes à réaliser ce que venait de lui demander Sasuke avant de lui répondre d'un ton sans appel qui cacha aisément le malaise qui le gagnait.

" - Alors ça veut dire que tu as tout plein de temps de libre pour m'aider à m'améliorer !

- T'améliorer ? en chant ? répéta Sasuke en se redressant, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

- Exactement !" répondit Naruto en profitant de l'étonnement du plus âgé pour entrer chez lui, passant sous le bras tatoué qui reposait contre la porte.

Sasuke mis quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que l'élément perturbateur était entré chez lui. Il referma néanmoins la porte, soupirant, avant de se rendre rapidement dans sa salle de bain. Il s'habilla en vitesse histoire d'être un minimum crédible s'il devait le mettre dehors à coup de pied. Une simple serviette autours des hanches n'étant pas franchement la meilleure solution quand on comptait botter les fesses d'un intrus.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer le studio. Il avait bien conscience d'être impoli, ce qu'il n'avait jamais été jusque là dans quelque situation que ce soit, mais étrangement il n'avait simplement pas résisté. Lorsqu'il eut ouvert la fenêtre, la fumée de tabac qui s'était entassé à l'intérieur s'échappa lentement de l'appartement et l'air devint un peu plus respirable pour le jeune chanteur. Il sourit, satisfait, puis jeta quelques regards curieux autour de lui. Les murs avaient été décoré de rares posters de groupe de rock ainsi que de quelques dessins. Les meubles étaient tous dépareillés : une chaise de style vintage reposait à côté d'une chaise en métal très moderne qui semblait absolument inconfortable. Une conclusion évidente vint à l'esprit du petit chanteur : Sasuke était beau, con et n'avait aucun goût en matière de déco.

_Beau... _ah ça il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il l'était. Il avait presque pu sentir son cœur tenter de lui briser les côtes pour s'échapper quand il s'était un peu trop attarder sur son torse. Bon, le chanteur n'était pas particulièrement musclé ou particulièrement mince, mais il avait un charme naturel et sans artifice qui perturbait affreusement Naruto. _Mais alors_, pensa-t-il, _qu'est-ce qu'il peut être con_. Comme quoi la nature se débrouillait toujours pour équilibrer les choses.

L'objet de ses pensées sortit soudain de la salle de bain et s'approcha de lui rapidement, visiblement mécontent.

"- J'avais bien compris que tu avais un grain mais de là à t'inviter chez les gens comme ça !

- Entre nous c'est pas comme si ça valait le coup d'œil : ta déco est vraiment moche, railla Naruto en tentant d'oublier ce à quoi il pensait peu avant que Sasuke arrive.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ma déco ? Il n'y a aucune déco, elle peut pas être moche !"

Naruto haussa une épaule et croisa les bras d'un air suffisant.

"- Bon, tu m'aide alors ?

- T'aider à quoi ? Il n'y a rien à améliorer chez toi ! Enfin il y a tout à améliorer plutôt mais ce serait vraiment perdu d'avance, répondit Sasuke à son tour, arrachant un gonflement de joue très puéril à Naruto.

- Sasuke, reprit le blond soudainement bien plus sérieux, tu sais qu'en tant que personne je ne te supporte que très difficilement. Pourtant je suis prêt à faire un effort parce que... en tant que chanteur, je t'apprécie vraiment. Je serais vraiment content si tu pouvais m'aider à m'améliorer en chant."

Le ton soudain grave et mature du jeune homme déstabilisa un peu Sasuke, mais lui confirma que Naruto n'était pas tout le temps le gamin qu'il s'imaginait. Le plus âgé passa une main dans ses cheveux en réfléchissant rapidement. Après tout, il était sur que Naruto, en s'entraînant, pourrait être un très bon chanteur. D'un autre côté son caractère lunatique et impulsif le déstabilisait beaucoup trop, lui qui aimait le calme et l'assiduité. De plus, il ne voyait aucune raison de perdre son temps avec lui en journée. Si encore Naruto avait été une jolie fille, pourquoi pas, mais là il n'avait rien à gagner et tout à perdre. Il devait simplement chercher une excuse valable, ou bien il n'avait qu'à lui dire qu'il travaillait déjà dans Kage et que cela ne lui laissait pas assez de temps pour l'aider. C'est pour cela que, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il répondit :

"- D'accord j'accepte. Mais à une condition..."

* * *

Alors, des idées concernant la "condition" de Sasuke ?!

J'espère que vous avez aimez et merci de m'avoir lue ! n_n


	4. Chapitre 3

Coucou coucou ! J'ai un peu tardé pour ce chapitre mais il est là ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci à tout ceux qui me laisse des review !

Réponses aux review anonymes :

**Baka** : Déjà... ton surnom me fait rire... XD Et puis, oui, je suis sadique avec mes lecteurs mais... un auteur a besoin d'avoir ce côté sadique parfois pour retenir l'attention du lecteur... non ?

**Haruka** : Merci pour ta review ! Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à ta review sans dévoiler la suite alors je dirais simplement... que j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue de la suite !

**Kawaii-Sama** : Bon, je ris pratiquement toujours devant tes review en fait XD Pour la condition... et bien tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre !

**lulu-chan** : Comme je disais au dessus : oui je suis cruelle ! XD Mais bon, c'est comme ça qu'on tente de retenir l'attention du lecteur hein ! Je suis contente de voir que tu apprécie ce Suigetsu. Etant donné qu'il sera là quasiment tout le temps, ça vaut mieux pour moi XD sur ce, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

Suigetsu tournait en rond depuis un moment déjà pourtant, il devait se décider ! Dès qu'il était arrivé devant l'appartement de Sasuke, il avait entendu des voix derrière la porte, aussi il craignait que son ami ne soit avec une femme. Il était donc face à un dilemme puisqu'il ne voulait pas l'interrompre mais qu'il devait vraiment lui parler.

Il se planta devant la porte et leva le poing. Il s'apprêtait à toquer lorsqu'un "ah !" lui parvint, venant forcément de l'appartement. Suigetsu passa du blanc au rouge en une seconde pour finalement virer au vert.

" - Oh non c'est pas la voix de... ?"

Il n'osa pas formuler sa pensée à voix haute et se contenta de coller son oreille à la serrure. Il écouta attentivement, espionnant sans aucune gêne.

" - Tu vois que tu peux le faire, c'est pas si dur, grommelait la voix traînante de Sasuke.

- Oui mais là c'était plus stimulant que quand je le fais tout seul."

Suigetsu sentit un frisson glacé parcourir tout son corps. Cette fois il en était sûr : cette voix, c'était celle de Naruto. Bon, ce n'était pas si inquiétant en soi, non. Ce qui inquiétait vraiment Suigetsu, c'était qu'ils ne soient pas entrain de se crier dessus comme à leur habitude. Après tout, le guitariste ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au fait que Naruto était entouré de beaucoup d'ami homosexuels et que peut-être, il en était un lui aussi. Évidemment Suigetsu n'avait absolument rien contre les gay, à partir du moment où ils ne tentaient pas de le séduire, lui. Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie que tout ses amis deviennent homo et certainement pas Sasuke !

_Oulala je me monte la tête je crois_, pensa-t-il finalement, mettant ainsi fin à ses débats intérieurs.

" - Ah non Sasuke ! Mets pas ta main là ça chatouille !

- Et on fait comment si je ne peux pas te toucher hein ? Et puis détends toi un peu, à ce rythme là tu vas réussir à te faire mal.

- Tu crois que dans cette position je peux me détendre ? C'est quoi d'abord ça comme position ?!

- C'est ça où tu ne tiendras pas aussi longtemps que possible. Plus ce sera long et plus ce sera agréable. Pour toi comme pour moi d'ailleurs. Bon, ouvre la bouche, on reprend !"

Suigetsu, soumis à une pulsion de curiosité insurmontable, ne résista pas plus longtemps avant de saisir la poignée de la porte. Il pria pour que Sasuke ait oublié de fermer à clef et par miracle, il vit la porte s'ouvrir largement devant lui. Il entra rapidement et, sans perdre une seconde, tourna les yeux vers les deux chanteurs. Ces derniers le dévisageaient, l'un choqué, l'autre en colère. Suigetsu ne s'inquiéta pourtant pas des flammes que lançaient les yeux noirs de son ami et poussa un soupire de soulagement en les voyant tout les deux habillés, Naruto piqué droit comme un i. Il nota pourtant que la main de Sasuke reposait encore sur le ventre du blond et ne pu s'empêcher de poser des questions, regrettant tout de même un peu son manque de retenue.

" - Mais qu'eeeest-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il en les scrutant chacun leur tour.

- Tu te fiche de moi ? Répliqua Sasuke, la voix chargée de menaces. Depuis quand tu te permets d'entrer comme ça chez moi ?!

- Bah désolé Sasu mais sérieux j'ai entendu des choses bizarres alors... j'avoue que j'ai pas trop réfléchis.

- Je vois ça ! Il faudrait que tu apprenne à réfléchir toi aussi !"

Suigetsu lui adressa un large sourire d'excuse. Naruto en profita pour s'éloigner du chanteur brun qui fusillait encore son ami du regard. S'il devait y avoir des effusions de sang, il préférait rester aussi loin que possible d'eux.

" - Ouais mais... heu... hésita le guitariste. Vous faisiez quoi alors finalement ?

- Cours de chant, répondit froidement Sasuke, un peu suspicieux.

- Et c'était quoi tes "faut que je te touche", "faut que ce soit agréable", " faut que tu te détende", "position" ? Et encore je te fais pas toute la liste des trucs qui seraient bizarres hors contexte.

- Il faut bien que je le_ touche_ pour le mettre dans la bonne _position _afin que son souffle circule au mieux et qu'il tienne ses notes sans faillir. Comme ça à l'oreille c'est beaucoup plus_ agréable _mais s'il n'est pas_ détendu _ça s'entendra et ce sera laid, commenta-t-il en croisant les bras. Qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais, toi ?

- Heu... rien du tout" grogna Suigetsu, visiblement honteux de s'être fait un film.

Sasuke aurait presque pu sourire devant la mine déconfite de son ami mais se contenta d'un rire moqueur.

" - Sinon, pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu chez moi comme ça ?"

Le guitariste ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant de se souvenir que Naruto était encore là. Il posa sur lui un regard hargneux auquel le blond répondit par un froncement de sourcils.

" - Je crois qu'on a finit pour aujourd'hui, Naruto, lança Sasuke.

- Hm ouais, grommela le plus jeune chanteur en récupérant sa veste. Je reviendrais demain ! J'ai des répèt' avec mon groupe jusqu'en fin d'après-midi donc je viendrais après."

Suigetsu fût surpris de voir Sasuke hocher la tête, lui qui détestait royalement recevoir des ordres. Le chanteur brun fronça tout de même les sourcils et raccompagna Naruto à la sortie sans tarder. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot et Sasuke referma la porte avec empressement. Il lâcha directement un soupire agacé.

" - Bah... pourquoi tu l'aide aussi ? Demanda Suigetsu en se servant un verre d'eau.

- On a un marché et je remplis ma part.

- Quel genre de marché ?

- Peu importe. Alors, pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Shikamaru et Kiba voudraient te voir avant... d'officialiser la reprise du groupe, expliqua Suigetsu avec un air gêné qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke.

- Dis moi tout de suite quel est le problème.

- Ben... ils ont entendu dire que tu perdais ta voix et ils veulent voir ce que ça donne. En gros... ils t'auditionnent et si tu te loupe ils prendront quelqu'un d'autre."

Suigetsu adressa un regard désolé à son ami qui le fixait, hébété. Sasuke secoua la tête. Il avait du mal à comprendre même si au fond il n'était pas surpris, juste déçu.

" - Et... elle est quand cette... audition ? Cracha-t-il visiblement contrarié.

- Ben là ils sont à Osaka mais ils voudraient t'entendre le jour où ils rentreront donc... dans cinq jours."

Sasuke prit un instant pour peser les mots de son ami, réfléchissant à ce que cela voulait dire pour lui cinq jours... il ne pourrait pas s'améliorer en seulement cinq jours mais il avait le temps de s'entraîner sur une chanson qui les épaterait. Du moins il l'espérait.

Il soupira en s'asseyant sur la première chaise qui se trouvait à sa portée. Suigetsu le suivait du regard, quelque peu inquiet. Lui non plus il n'aimait pas l'idée que Sasuke ait à passer une audition. Après tout il n'était pas n'importe qui et c'était un des membres fondateurs de Kage ! Et puis il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir à engager un autre chanteur. Avoir à travailler avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, très peu pour lui.

" - Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas chanter ?

- Pas vraiment. J'ai pensé à une chanson qu'on avait faite à l'époque mais qu'on n'avait pas retenue parce que Deidara n'arrivait pas à tout chanter.

- Heu... ouais mais c'est un duo ça et Deidara ne sera pas là. De toute façon il n'y arriverait toujours pas je pense.

- J'ai un autre chanteur que je peux utiliser.

- Qui ? S'étonna Suigetsu en s'asseyant face à son ami.

- Naruto.

- Nar... ? Tu déconne ?!

- Non. Il a une voix qui irait pour ce morceau et comme sa voix est aiguë elle mettra la mienne en valeur. Si je veux réussir à les convaincre avec quelque chose de techniquement difficile, je dois pouvoir reprendre souvent mon souffle alors un duo serait la meilleure option.

- Ben... tu fais comme tu veux hein mais... ça me paraît bizarre. Deidara pouvait pas chanter cette chanson alors qu'il est pro alors permets moi de douter de Naruto.

- Ils n'ont pas les mêmes voix."

Sasuke se retint d'ajouter qu'en plus de cela, Naruto était déjà vraiment très bon car, ça, il ne l'admettrait jamais devant personne et certainement pas devant Suigetsu.

" - Ben... Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il acceptera en plus ?

- Il acceptera, je le sais. Ça fait... plus ou moins partit de notre marché."

Suigetsu pencha la tête, un peu dubitatif.

" - Mais au final je comprends pas, vous vous aimez bien ou pas ?

- Bien sûr que non on ne s'apprécie pas, répondit Sasuke sur le ton de l'évidence. Pourquoi tu pose des questions idiotes ?

- Ben personnellement quand j'aime pas quelqu'un j'accepte pas de lui donner des cours et je pense pas à lui pour un duo. Surtout qu'elle est un peu limite la chanson pour un duo déjà à la base...

- Comment ça ?

- Ben ça parle un peu de cul non ? Ou bien j'ai rien compris, ajouta Suigetsu, tirant un profond soupire à Sasuke.

- C'est une chanson sur le désir mais pas une chanson "de cul". Et la il y a différentes façon de voir un duo sur ce thème. Ce n'est pas forcément les deux chanteurs qui se chantent mutuellement leur désir mais plutôt les deux qui ont envie de la même personne.

- Ouais bah c'est limite pour chanter ça avec son rival.

- Un rival ? Voyons Suigetsu... ricana-t-il. Pour que Naruto soit mon rival il faudrait déjà qu'il soit à mon niveau et ça, c'est loin d'être le cas."

o*o*o*o*o*o

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas content. À côté de lui, Neji se retenait d'éclater de rire. Derrière lui, il entendait sans mal Sai qui, lui, ne s'était pas retenu et ne se cachait pas pour se moquer. Et là, face à lui, la raison de ce fou-rire : Shino.

Naruto se promis de ne pas baisser les yeux ! Pourtant, même s'il l'affrontait du regard, il n'était pas sûr que le batteur face de même. Il lui était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit derrière les lunettes de soleil noires que portait Shino.

" - Bon on ne va pas y passer la journée, hein, souffla finalement Neji, toujours au bord de l'éclat de rire.

- Non non non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Beugla Naruto, visiblement mécontent. J'veux qu'il me dise bonjour !"

Le fou-rire de Sai reprit de plus belle et Shino tourna résolument le dos au chanteur. Naruto se mis à gesticuler dans tout les sens pour manifester son agacement.

" - Pourquoi il veut pas me dire bonjour hein ?! C'est pas gentil, tout le monde se dit bonjour ! J'peux pas travailler avec quelqu'un qui me dit pas bonjour !"

Sai reprit un air un peu plus sérieux et tapota l'épaule du chanteur.

" - L'oblige pas. C'est pas méchant quand il ne parle pas.

- Mais je suis pas d'accord ! C'est pas respectueux ! J'lui dit bonjour et il se barre en me tournant le dos ! J'fais peur ou quoi ?!

- Oui tu fais peur, mais pas dans le sens... terrifiant, commença-t-il à argumenter. Plutôt dans le sens ou... tu raconte parfois des bêtises tellement grosses qu'on a peur pour l'avenir de notre espèce si tu venais à te reproduire.

- Oh c'est méchant Sai, intervint Neji qui, cette fois-ci, ne pu retenir un petit rire. Vraiment Naruto, ce n'est pas méchant s'il t'ignore parfois.

- Je vais t'ignorer, tu vas voir si ça fait du bien, grommela le blond, pas décidé à changer d'avis sur la question.

- B... B... B... Bonj... Bonjour ! T... T'es content ?!"

Shino fronça les sourcils après avoir lutté pour pouvoir prononcer ces simples mots. Les deux bruns échangèrent un regard attristé et Naruto dévisagea le batteur, surpris.

" - Bah pourquoi tu bafouille ?

- Il ne bafouille pas, il bégaie, souffla Sai en prenant sa guitare. Laisse le tranquille maintenant, on va répéter maintenant."

Naruto obéit docilement, surpris du bégaiement soudain de Shino. Il se souvenait pourtant que ce dernier lui avait parlé lors de leur première répétition et qu'il s'était exprimé tout à fait clairement. Il tenta de se rapprocher de Neji pour lui poser des questions à ce sujet mais le bassiste avait dû le sentir et s'était consciencieusement éloigné de lui pour aller se planter près de la batterie.

Le blondinet, déçu, n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre son micro en main et de se concentrer sur la répétition.

Son esprit se focalisa rapidement sur un plus gros problème que le mutisme du batteur, à savoir le concert qui approchait. Kotonoha avait réussit à obtenir un passage sur scène, faisant ainsi la première partie d'un groupe qui commençait à connaître un succès locale. Les quatre musiciens avaient donc redoublé d'effort et s'entraînait deux fois plus que ce qu'il était initialement prévu. Naruto ne s'en plaignait pas. Il n'aimait pas travailler pour quelque chose qui ne l'intéressait pas mais il aimait chanter et il était prêt à fournir des efforts monstres pour parvenir à progresser.

Sai l'avait bien remarqué et il ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait appel à son ami pour prendre cette place de chanteur. Pourtant, plus les chansons défilaient aux répétitions, plus il mettait le doigt sur la faiblesse de Naruto. Oh oui, le blondinet était un bon chanteur, il s'améliorait tout doucement pour ce qui était de la technique et avait déjà énormément de souffle, ce qui était évidemment très utile mais il lui manquait cette touche de fragilité, d'émotion dans la voix. C'est pourquoi, alors qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'une chanson, il s'arrêta et posa sa guitare devant lui.

Trois paires d'yeux surpris se posèrent sur lui. Il y répondit par un soupire las.

" - Sai ? Il y a un problème ? S'enquit Neji sans attendre.

- Oui. Naruto. Tu comprends ce que tu chante ?

- Ben... oui je sais lire" s'étonna le chanteur.

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard et Neji s'approcha du blondinet. Il soupira en posant une main sur son épaule.

" - On reformule : est-ce que tu... ressens ce que tu chante ? Je veux dire... c'est bien que tu fasse les bonnes notes, tu arrive à moduler ta voix, c'est bien. Mais cette chanson par exemple... c'est une chanson sur la colère et toi on a l'impression que tu te demande ce que tu vas manger à midi.

- J'essaye de pas casser ma voix, souffla Naruto en repensant à son interprétation.

- Ben dans cette chanson là si tu casse un peu c'est pas tellement grave en fait, ça donnera de l'émotion. Enfin détaille pas totalement hein. ajouta Sai.

- En gros... je fais pas passer d'émotion ? Comprit finalement Naruto.

- Oui c'est un peu ça. Mais tu devrais y arriver sans mal tu es très expressif au quotidien, le rassura Neji. D'ailleurs, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un pour t'aider ?

- Heu si si, j'ai quelqu'un qui m'aide en chant.

- Demande lui de te faire travailler ça aussi alors."

Naruto hocha silencieusement la tête. Il repensa à toutes les émotions qui l'envahissaient à chaque fois qu'il écoutait les chansons de Sasuke. Il pouvait être sûr que le brun s'y connaissait en transmission d'émotion. Cela étonnait d'autant plus Naruto puisque Sasuke n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler "expressif". Les seules émotions qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage étaient la lassitude et l'agacement.

" - Et oh ! Tu rêve Naruto ? Demanda Sai en passant une main devant les yeux du blond.

- Oui. Enfin non ! Je vais faire des efforts ! On reprend aller !

- C'est bien d'avoir autant d'entrain, nota Neji, ça te permettra sûrement d'être parfaitement au point pour le concert dans deux semaines.

- Je le serais, promis le blond, et je vous scotcherais tous !"

Naruto saisit le pied de son micro, déjà prêt à reprendre. Les deux amants échangèrent un regard enjoué. Shino fût le seul à baisser tristement les yeux.

Ils répétèrent tout le reste de la journée, enchaînant morceau sur morceau. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque la voix de Naruto, trop fatiguée, commença tout naturellement à vaciller. Pour une fois, ce fût Neji qui posa son instrument le premier. Personne n'en fût étonné et les quatre musiciens rangèrent leur matériel respectif sans attendre. Shino, n'ayant qu'une paire de baguette et un livret de partitions à fourrer dans son sac, fila avant les autres. Il pensa tout de même à saluer ses collègues d'un signe de tête, bien qu'il pris un soin tout particulier à ne pas les regarder.

Naruto, au contraire du batteur, prit son temps, relisant quelques couplets pendant qu'il rangeait ses partitions. Il leva pourtant les yeux quand il vit Sai et Neji s'enlacer. Il pencha la tête, fixant pensivement le couple. Le bassiste sentit rapidement ce regard posé sur lui et interrogea Naruto du regard. Ce dernier détourna la tête, sentant ses joues s'empourprer tout doucement. Les deux bruns se murmurèrent quelques mots que le chanteur ne pu entendre puis Sai quitta le studio, non sans lancer un bruyant "au revoir" au passage.

Neji pouffa de rire en s'approchant du blond.

" - Je vais fermer. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Proposa-t-il gentiment.

Naruto remarqua que Neji avait utiliser son _sourire à fossettes_ comme l'appelait le blond un sourire angélique auquel personne n'osait jamais dire non. C'est pourquoi le chanteur hocha la tête avant de quitter le studio. Il attendit que Neji ferme à clef derrière eux, puis ils quittèrent l'immeuble.

Naruto nota que son ami semblait pensif, un peu ailleurs. Il le regarda jouer nerveusement avec l'une des plus longues mèches de cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur le torse. Ce geste là, Neji ne l'avait que lorsqu'il était soit très concentré, soit très inquiet.

" - Ça va ? Demanda-t-il après avoir observé son ami un long moment.

- Moi oui. Mais... c'est Sai, soupira le brun.

- Sai ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

- Ben... c'est cool non ?

- Non ! Enfin je... je l'adore tu sais, et... enfin on s'amuse beaucoup tout les deux mais... je ne suis pas _amoureux _de lui. Quand on a commencé à avoir une relation je lui avais dit que je ne voulais rien de très sérieux avec lui, il le savait. Mais maintenant qu'il m'a dit ça je ne sais plus vraiment comment je dois réagir.

- Ben... commença Naruto, un peu hésitant. Tu... enfin faut lui redire non ?

- Le problème c'est que... si je veux être totalement honnête avec lui je vais devoir rompre. Pour... qu'il ne s'imagine pas que mes sentiments vont changer, ou bien que je l'aime déjà. Mais si je romps, j'ai peur des répercussions que ça aura sur le groupe, tout ça. Tu comprends ?

- Ben... je comprends."

Naruto, pour une fois, ne savait pas quoi dire. Il regarda tout autour de lui, espérant qu'une aide viendrait de l'extérieur. Seulement ni les café qui bordait la rue, ni les passants qui se pressaient autour d'eux ne lui apporta de réponse. Pourtant, son regard s'accrocha à une publicité pour téléphone portable. Le slogan attira son attention et il répéta mot pour mot ce qu'il pouvait y lire :

" - La communication fait tout.

- La communication ? Tu crois que je devrais simplement lui dire ce que je pense de sa déclaration ?

- Heu... oui oui, tout à fait ! Répondit bruyamment Naruto, très fier de lui.

- Mais ça ne lui fera pas de mal tu pense ?

- Pas plus que si tu le largue.

- C'est vrai" soupira Neji en ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Naruto se retint de soupirer à son tour et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait pas de nuage et l'azur se couvrait de teinte rosée dues au couché du soleil. Naruto songea que, avec le beau temps qui venait, il allait pouvoir envisager de nouvelles choses. Pourquoi pas une répétition en plein air ? Bon, il faudrait s'assurer qu'ils aient des voisins sourds ou absents, mais bon, il préférait ne pas réfléchir jusque là.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'immeuble de Naruto qui réalisa tout à coup qu'il avait oublié de poser une question qui lui trottait pourtant en tête depuis un long moment.

" - Dis heu... pour Shino, j'ai pas compris ce qu'il avait.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de t'en parler je crois. Il n'aime pas qu'on parle de ça dans son dos, donc tu lui poseras toi-même la question. D'accord ?

- Hm ouais ouais, grommela-t-il, déçu de ne pas avoir de réponse immédiate.

- Ne t'en fais pas aller. Passe une bonne soirée !"

Neji lui adressa un large sourire en s'éloignant. Naruto le suivit du regard, détaillant rapidement la silhouette qui s'éloignait. Il sursauta quand son portable se mis à vibrer contre sa cuisse et entra dans l'immeuble avant de décrocher.

" - Ouais allô ?

- C'est Sasuke. Tu viens chez moi maintenant.

- Maintenant ?! T'es taré ? Il est tard !

- Peu importe, tu viens maintenant, c'est tout."

Naruto s'apprêtait à rétorquer qu'il en était hors de question, mais une tonalité sourde à son oreille le devança. Il grogna de mécontentement en rangeant son portable dans sa poche. Il maudit ce fichu marché qu'il avait passé avec l'autre chanteur et se fit une raison. Il quitta l'immeuble, agacé mais résigné. Heureusement pour lui, Sasuke n'habitait qu'à quelques minutes de marche.

Il prit la route sans grand entrain, shootant dans le moindre caillou qu'il croisait. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il était plutôt content que cet homme l'ait appelé. Il avait également besoin de le voir. Il devait lui demander de l'aide pour les émotions qu'il faisait passer, certes, mais il avait également remarqué qu'un nouveau besoin naissait en lui. Il était sans cesse en manque de sa voix. Quand il le pouvait, il écoutait les CD des groupes auxquels Sasuke avait appartenu mais il connaissait déjà toutes ces chansons par cœur.

Il se prenait souvent à imaginer Sasuke lui parler, juste ça. Qu'il murmurait des mots sans aucun sens mais qui lui permettait d'entendre le ton de sa voix. Oh oui, il était littéralement tombé amoureux de la voix de cet idiot et cela le contrariait énormément.

Quand il toqua à la porte de l'appartement de Sasuke, il n'eut qu'une seconde à attendre avant que le brun ne le fasse entrer.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? Grommela Naruto sans attendre.

- Commence pas à râler. Ça ne me fait pas non plus plaisir d'avoir à te supporter ici mais j'ai... besoin de toi, avoua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'agacement.

- Oh ? Et pourquoi le grand Sasuke qui passe son temps à se la péter aurait-il besoin de moi ? Ironisa le blond.

- Pour un duo. Je dois passer une sorte... d'audition dans cinq jours et la chanson que je veux chanter est un duo.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça pour toi ?

- Parce que c'est dans notre marché. Je te donne des cours de chant et en échange de ça, tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour m'aider à remonter la pente."

Naruto grommela. Il savait que Sasuke avait raison, et surtout, il avait conscience de s'être largement fait avoir dans ce marché. Il réfléchit un moment. Son concert était dans moins de deux semaines et il devait se concentrer là dessus pour être au top le jour J. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il avait ce besoin d'entendre la voix de Sasuke chanter de nouvelles choses alors... Chanter un duo avec lui ? Naruto ne pouvait l'avouer mais il en rêvait depuis un petit moment déjà.

" - Hm bon, puisque je suis obligé, répondit-il sans grand entrain.

- Bien. On commencera demain. Prends ça et apprends les paroles ce soir."

Sasuke lui fourra une partition entre les mains et Naruto parcouru la feuille des yeux. Plus sa lecture avançait, plus il rougissait.

Naruto déglutit en comprenant quel était le thème de la chanson. Lui qui voulait découvrir la voix de Sasuke sous un nouveau jour, il allait être servit. Il allait même découvrir Sasuke sous un angle très... sexy.

* * *

Hm tadam ! Bon voilà voilà !

Alors... qu'est-ce que Neji va-t-il bien pouvoir faire de Sai ? Naruto va-t-il devoir faire une cure de désintoxication pour son addiction à la voix de Sasuke ?! Suigetsu va-t-il arrêter de se mêler de tout et n'importe quoi ?! Revieeeew ! (oui, on teste ce que l'on peut pour avoir des review... XD mais bon, les review sont le meilleur des booster pour un auteur !)


	5. Chapitre 4

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici mon nouveau chapitre...

**Réponses aux review des non-inscrits :**

**lulu-chan** : Merci pour ta review ! Si tu as hâte de voir Sasuke et Naruto chanter une chanson sexy, tu vas sûrement être surprise dans ce chapitre... Personnellement j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu en penseras ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !

**Kawaii-sama** : Je crois que je ris toujours devant tes review maintenant... XD malheureusement pour toi, maintenant que je sais que tu es une bonne conseillère (d'après tes amis comme tu dis), je risque de te demander conseil ! XD je plaisante, ne t'inquiète pas u_u"" En tout cas j'espère que tu apprécieras Sasuke un peu plus au fur et à mesure de l'histoire parce que... j'ai l'impression que c'est mal partit... ! XD

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

" - Redresse toi un peu. Non, sans lever la tête comme ça ! Si tu fais ça l'air sort moins bien, baisse la tête. Hm oui ça ira comme ça."

Naruto suivait les instructions de son "professeur" à la lettre, tentant de garder la position dans lequel se dernier l'avait mis. Il jeta un œil sur Sasuke qui hocha silencieusement la tête, lui demandant muettement de retenter la note qu'il n'était pas parvenu à atteindre. Naruto inspira profondément, sentant son ventre se tendre, et poussa sa voix vers cette note qui lui semblait encore bien trop lointaine. Il sentit sa gorge le tirailler et le dernier son qui franchit ses lèvres devint érailler, une fausse note.

" - Dé... désolé, soupira-t-il.

- Tu y arriveras bientôt si tu t'entraîne convenablement. Tu as déjà réussi à gagner un peu en aiguë juste en te tenant bien."

Naruto hocha la tête en souriant, pourtant il voyait bien l'expression déçue que Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment pris la peine de dissimuler. Ce dernier lui avait bien expliqué à quel point réussir cette chanson était important pour lui et Naruto ne voulait pas le décevoir.

" - Je vais y arriver ! Tu verras, on sera totalement prêts pour ton audition."

Il vit Sasuke hausser un sourcil, visiblement dubitatif. Naruto ressentit un petit pincement au cœur en réalisant que le brun ne l'estimait toujours pas du tout en tant que chanteur. Cela lui faisait d'autant plus mal que le chanteur expérimenté était depuis peu devenu son modèle pour ce qui touchait à la voix.

Il s'étira, ses épaules le tiraillant à force de se tenir droit comme un i, et suivit Sasuke des yeux pendant que celui-ci s'allumait une cigarette. Il baissa les yeux et se gratta l'arrière du crâne comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il était gêné.

" - Tu devrais pas fumer. Ou du moins pas pendant qu'on répète quoi.

- Qu'on répète ? Je n'ai encore rien chanté moi, je me contente de te faire cours en priant pour que tu arrive à suivre alors que ce n'est même pas ton audition.

- Ouais mais si tu fumais pas autant t'aurais pas besoin de compter sur un duo pour paraître crédible" s'agaça Naruto.

Le regard sombre et menaçant que Sasuke lui adressa déclencha un long frisson dans toute sa colonne vertébrale. Il pouvait presque sentir les petites décharges électriques se faufiler dans ses membres, finissant leur course au creux de son ventre.

" - Ne vas pas trop loin ou tu pourrais amèrement le regretter" le menaça Sasuke.

Naruto, par habitude, gonfla ses joues, prêt à lancer des insultes toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres. Pourtant, il ne pu rien dire ses lèvres restèrent closes. La menace de Sasuke avait eu sur lui un effet qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné et il sentit ses joues chauffer. Un nouveau frisson le parcouru mais cette fois-ci ce ne fût pas un frisson glacé et désagréable comme celui qui avait été provoqué par le regard de Sasuke, non, là il s'agissait d'une sensation chaude et ô combien plaisante.

" - Pourquoi tu rougis maintenant ?

- Dé... désolé... ! Je... Je dois y aller. Merci pour le cours !" lança-t-il précipitamment en récupérant sa veste.

Sasuke recracha un nuage de fumé, soupirant en le voyant agir de façon toujours plus bizarre. Il ne chercha pas non plus à le retenir. Après tout, il cherchait une excuse pour le mettre dehors depuis déjà plusieurs longues minutes.

Il soupira à nouveau, de soulagement cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer derrière Naruto. Il baissa les yeux et vit au sol les partitions que cet idiot de blond avait oublié. Il les ramassa et lança la musique, enregistrée préalablement sur un vieux CD qu'il avait réussit à retrouvé.

Il fût un temps ou cette partie, même écrite pour un homme avec une voix bien plus aiguë que lui, ne lui posait aucun problème. À l'époque il pouvait atteindre ces notes sans forcer outre mesure.

Doucement, presque timidement, il chuchota les premières paroles, testant la mélodie d'une voix douce, comme on engagerait la conversation avec une personne qui nous impressionne. Lorsqu'il vit que sa voix ne déraillait pas, il poussa un peu plus fort, s'imaginant face à quelqu'un qu'il désirerait puisque c'était le thème de la chanson. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la mélodie l'emporter, le surpasser. Il chantait, juste, fort, mais il avait l'impression d'être submerger par un ras-de-marrée. Petit à petit son souffle lui manquait, il suffoquait, les notes devenaient moins précises, pourtant il voulait continuer. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Cette chanson, c'était comme sa cigarette, c'était comme une drogue. Il ne pouvait pas s'interrompre.

Il se permis de souffler un instant, appréhendant la vocalise qui venait. Il gonfla le ventre, sentit l'air monter le long de sa trachée, faire vibrer ses cordes vocales et tenta de réguler ce souffle qui ne semblait plus vraiment lui obéir. Il monta, encore, encore. Sa gorge devint presque douloureuse mais il devait atteindre la plus haute note ! Il sentit le moindre de ses muscles se contracter sous l'effort, sa tête lui tournait, il se sentait au bord de la nausée. Mais lorsqu'il l'atteignit, cette note ultime, ce Graal, il sourit. Il ne parvint pas à la tenir jusqu'au bout, sa voix se brisant lamentablement moins de deux secondes après qu'il l'ait atteinte. Pourtant, il souriait.

Il s'assit sur la première chaise à sa portée, son vertige ne l'ayant pas quitté. Il ferma les yeux, à bout de souffle et soudainement épuisé. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris autant de plaisir en chantant. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un nouveau soupire satisfait.

" - Y a pas à dire... le chant, c'est le pied... !"

o*o*o*o*o*o

Kotonoha répétait, encore et toujours, et plus ils répétaient, plus Shino semblait nerveux. Évidemment cela touchait un peu Naruto et Neji, mais le plus affecté restait Sai. Le guitariste devenait plus agressif de jour en jour et seul Neji parvenait à le calmer. Ainsi, à chaque fois qu'ils achevaient une chanson, il se jouait la même scène.

" - Elle est pas au point non plus. On sera jamais prêts !

- Sai, on en a déjà parlé. On va encore s'entraîner au lieu de râler et tout ira bien.

- C... C... Comment tu peux le s... savoir ? Grommela Shino en s'attirant un regard curieux de la part de Naruto.

- Parce qu'on s'améliore de jour en jour. Seulement on est encore un tout jeune groupe. On ne peut pas être parfaitement en symbiose alors que Kotonoha n'est formé que depuis une semaine. Enfin au complet j'entends."

La remarque de Neji eut le mérite de rasséréner Shino qui se contenta de jouer avec ses baguettes en observant ses collègues. Sai, pour sa part, fronça les sourcils, agacé.

" - C'est bien beau les discours, mais ça ne suffit pas. Vous trois là, vous n'êtes absolument pas impliqués ! Neji, c'est bien gentil de me dire que tu bosse alors que tu joue à deux jeux en ligne dès que tu rentre. Ne me mens pas je vois tout le temps ton rôdeur sur Aion ! Toi Shino, t'es tout le temps fourré chez ton orthophoniste mais savoir parler c'est pas ça qui t'aidera à mieux jouer de la batterie ! Et toi, Naruto, tu n'es jamais chez toi al...

- Bon déjà Sai, j'aime pas comment tu nous parle là, l'interrompit Naruto en se dressant devant lui. Tu nous espionne ? T'as pas mieux à faire ? Comme bosser ta guitare par exemple. Après si Neji joue en ligne ça fait quoi ? Il fait jamais d'erreur, c'est un génie ! Et tu reproche à Shino d'aller chez son orthophoniste ? T'as un grain ou quoi ?! En plus, oui, moi je suis jamais chez moi en journée parce que quand je ne suis pas ici, je suis chez Sasuke pour qu'il m'aide à m'améliorer !

- Et ben vu à quel point tu progresse vous devez faire autre chose que des cours de chant, parce que je ne vois aucune amélioration !

- Sai ! S'emporta Neji en haussant le ton. Ça suffit, tu vas trop loin !"

Le guitariste affronta son petit-ami du regard un long instant avant de grommeler quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il rangea rageusement sa guitare et tourna les talons, quittant le studio sans un regard pour les autres musiciens.

Neji poussa un profond soupire en s'asseyant sur l'ampli de sa basse.

" - Non mais q... qu'est-ce... qu'il a ?!

- Il est vraiment sur les nerfs en ce moment, excusez-le.

- Sur les nerfs ? Répéta Naruto, nous aussi on est stressé et pourtant on l'agresse pas ! Il doit y avoir autre chose.

- C'e... c'est vrai, appuya Shino en serrant ses baguettes dans son poing. Ça n'allait p... plus entre vous, si ?

- Plus vraiment, admit Neji en baissant les yeux. Il sent que je m'éloigne je crois. Mais au delà de ça il est vraiment très angoissé par ce concert. Il manque de confiance en lui je crois et comme il est un peu perfectionniste il a du mal à passer au dessus de la moindre erreur. C'est souvent une bonne chose mais là ça en devient presque maladif."

Les deux instrumentistes échangèrent un regard entendu et compatissant. Neji tourna rapidement les yeux vers Naruto, assis un peu plus loin dans la pièce, les yeux posé sur ses partitions. Son visage, habituellement si joyeux, avait une inhabituelle mine triste, déçue. Le bassiste sentit un pincement au cœur en voyant cela. Il appuya sa joue contre son poing et se laissa aller à observer le profil de ce jeune chanteur.

" - Naruto. Ça ne va pas ? Demanda finalement Shino à sa place.

- Je... je m'améliore vraiment pas ?"

Neji ressentit un nouveau pincement au cœur devant le regard si triste que Naruto posa sur lui. Visiblement c'était l'avis du bassiste qui lui importait et ce dernier tarda à lui apporter une réponse.

Le musicien aux cheveux longs lui adressa un sourire rassurant, prenant le temps de peser ses mots. Il s'exprima d'une voix posée, douce, rassurante.

" - Le chant... ce n'est pas comme les autres instruments. Tu ne peux pas du jour au lendemain réussir à faire telle ou telle note, c'est normal. Cela dit, tu apprends à avoir plus d'aisance et ça se sent déjà. Continue comme ça."

Naruto resta une seconde sans réaction avant de sourire très largement. Il laissa échapper un rire un peu idiot et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

Shino leva les yeux au ciel. Pas étonnant que Sai soit sur les nerfs.

" - Bon ! S'exclama-t-il pour mettre fin à l'échange visuel entre ses deux collègues. On j... j... joue quand même ?

- Sans guitariste ? On peut pas vraiment" soupira Naruto.

Il s'étonna de voir Neji sourire en attrapant une guitare sèche qu'ils laissaient dans le local en permanence. Il le suivit du regard pendant que le bassiste reprenait place sur son ampli et accordait rapidement la guitare à l'oreille.

" - Tu joue aussi de la guitare, Neji ? Finit-il par demander.

- J'ai commencé par la guitare, oui, après j'ai commencé la basse parce que je voulais absolument faire partie d'un groupe et que les bassiste sont plus rare que les guitaristes.

- Je vois ! On va pouvoir s'entraîner sans Sai alors ! Je suis prêt ! C'est quand vous voulez !"

Neji sourit devant l'enthousiasme du jeune chanteur. Ce dernier avait déjà repris son micro en main et fixait Shino avec une mine déterminée, attendant qu'il donne le signal du départ.

Le batteur donna quelques coups de baguettes avant de frapper sa batterie en rythme. Neji suivit, se concentrant tout de même sur la partition afin de suivre le tempo. Il était étonnamment bon, bien que la guitare ne fût plus son instrument de prédilection et Naruto se prit à penser que Neji et Sai devaient être à peu près au même niveau. Il faillit louper le début de sa mélodie, mais la rattrapa de justesse. Pour une fois, libéré de la présence oppressante de son ami guitariste, il parvint à se relâcher complètement et prit plaisir à chanter cette chanson qui, d'habitude, lui donnait tant de mal.

Quand il reposa son micro, il échangea un regard entendu avec Neji. Oui, ce concert, ils le réussiraient haut la main !

o*o*o*o*o*o

" - Dire que j'avais prié pour ne plus te revoir sur le pas de ma porte, soupira Sasuke.

- Tant pis pour toi. Moi, je suis là et on va bosser !"

Naruto s'invita à entrer chez le chanteur brun qui retint une remarque acerbe en le voyant faire. Il se contenta de refermer la porte derrière lui et tourna le verrou. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de revoir Suigetsu s'inviter chez lui comme il l'avait déjà fait... À croire que tout le monde s'invitait chez lui ces derniers temps.

" - J'veux parler !"

Sasuke se figea en entendant cela. Il dévisagea un moment le blondinet qui s'était assis sur son canapé, bras croisés.

" - Pardon ?

- Je veux parler j'ai dit.

- Pourquoi tu voudrais... parler ? C'était pas dans le marché ça. Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'avoir à te supporter pour autre chose que du chant."

Sasuke su qu'il faisait preuve de mauvaise foi et de puérilité au moment même où il prononça ces mots. Naruto le lui confirma d'un simple regard un regard très sérieux qui étonna le chanteur brun. Ce dernier rendit les armes et s'assit à côté du plus jeune en s'allumant une cigarette.

" - De quoi tu veux parler ?

- De mon groupe. En fait ils... Ils disent que je ne fais pas passer d'émotion en chantant.

- Et ils ont raison. Cela dit, repris Sasuke en voyant Naruto ouvrir la bouche pour protester, c'est sûrement normal.

- Normal ? Tu pense ? S'étonna le blondinet.

- Hm... oui je pense. Tu vois Naruto, il y a plusieurs catégories de chanteurs : deux qui chantent juste mal ceux qui sont techniquement irréprochables mais qui chantent une chanson d'amour et une déclaration de guerre de la même façon ceux qui poussent trois notes et nous font pleurer et à côté de ceux-là, il y a des gens comme nous.

- Comme nous ? Qui ne sont bons ni en technique ni en émotion mais qui chantent à peu près juste ?

- Non idiot ! Non, nous on est la catégorie de ceux qui ont un potentiel de base mais qui ont besoin d'être aiguillés.

- Tu n'as besoin de personne pour chanter pourtant."

Sasuke leva les yeux vers le visage du plus jeune qui le dévisageait sans comprendre. Il lu dans son regard azuré un intérêt non-feint et une profonde honnêteté. Sasuke ne supportait pas la franchise d'un regard car il n'y résistait jamais. C'est pourquoi, en soupirant, il daigna faire preuve d'amabilité... pour une fois.

" - Je ne suis pas infaillible et je n'ai pas toujours été bon. Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus de souffle et avant je chantais sans vraiment chercher à toucher. Parce que pour moi un bon chanteur était uniquement quelqu'un qui pouvait chanter fort, jouer avec sa voix de tête, moduler ses intonations à souhait... C'est quand j'ai gagné en maturité et que certains chanteurs modestes ont commencé à me toucher que j'ai compris que... chanter juste et avoir beaucoup de puissance vocale ne suffisait pas. Tu as du potentiel dans les deux domaines alors... comme tu es mon élève je vais faire de toi non pas un _bon_ chanteur, ni même un_ très _bon chanteur, mais un chanteur _excellent_.

- Tu... merci, souffla Naruto, visiblement touché.

- Ne t'emballe pas. Dis toi que ça me profitera à moi quand tu seras devenu une référence et que tu diras que c'est grâce à moi. Je me prendrais quelques élèves qui me paieront une petite fortune et je deviendrais riche pratiquement sans effort.

- Je me disais aussi, un type comme toi qui dit un truc gentil, c'était pas normal, grommela Naruto qui, finalement, n'était pas plus étonné que ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par _un type comme moi_ ?

- Un mec qui est... manipulateur, profiteur, ce genre de trucs !

- Je prends ça comme un compliment. Si tu pensais me vexer c'est loupé."

La voix de Sasuke s'était pour la première fois teintée d'un soupçon d'humour sans ironie et Naruto en fut déstabilisé. Il rougit, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Cette fascination qu'il avait pour la voix de cet homme le mettait profondément mal à l'aise et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de chaleur à chaque fois qu'il découvrait une nouvelle facette de cette voix. Oh oui, Naruto se traitait d'idiot au moins mille fois par jour depuis qu'il s'était aperçu de cette fascination, mais rien à faire, il en était toujours aussi accro.

Il fixait depuis de longues secondes la bouche de ce chanteur qu'il adorait. Bien sûr il ne la fixait pas consciemment mais il jubila presque lorsque Sasuke la rouvrit pour parler.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu as à regarder ma bouche comme ça, toi ? Lança ce dernier, un peu agressif.

- Rien, rien ! On... On répète hein ? Aller, il faut que la chanson soit au point pour ton audition !

- On va bosser l'émotion avant, puisque apparemment ça te pose problème. Ça t'aidera à être crédible pendant mon audition. Et puis ça me mettra encore plus en valeur", ajouta-t-il avant d'avoir l'air aimable.

Naruto hocha la tête en se retenant de râler. Il dû lutter pour ne pas se mettre à poser des milliers de questions d'un coup. Il avait pu remarquer que ce genre de comportement faisait horreur à Sasuke et il ne voulait pas pas contrarié son professeur. Il se leva, suivant les indications silencieuses du brun.

" - Le plus... basique en terme de chanson pleine d'émotion c'est... les chansons d'amour, soupira Sasuke comme si ce thème l'ennuyait déjà. Donc tu me choisis la chanson d'amour que tu veux et on voit ce qui ne va pas.

- La troisième chanson sur le deuxième album de ton ancien groupe !"

Naruto se réprimanda mentalement, avant même d'avoir finit sa phrase. Il sentit son estomac se serrer et dû se forcer pour lever les yeux vers Sasuke. Ce dernier le fixait d'un visage tellement neutre que, s'il n'avait pas haussé un sourcils, Naruto aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait pas entendu.

" - Tu veux chanter une de mes chansons ?

- C'est... juste une histoire d'émotion, au moins je suis sûr que tu la connais. Pas que je choisisse quelque chose que tu connais pas, hein, s'expliqua Naruto.

- Comme tu veux. Au moins j'ai la version instrumentale sous le coude."

Sasuke s'éloigna cependant pour trouver les-dites pistes instrumentales. Pendant ce temps, Naruto prit le temps de soupirer, aussi discrètement et profondément que possible. Dire qu'il était stressé aurait-été un euphémisme non, il était pratiquement au bord de l'angoisse. Il observa le dos de Sasuke, occupé à chercher un CD dans son meuble remplis, et le regard du blond s'accrocha finalement à la nuque pâle sur laquelle échouait quelques mèches sombres. Il déglutit.

Cette chanson était celle qui avait fait chavirer Naruto son coup-de-foudre musicale. Il s'agissait d'une des rare mélodie qui, même après des dizaines, voir des centaines d'écoutes, le laissait toujours aussi ému. Les paroles en elles-même n'avaient rien de très particulier, même si Sasuke s'était avéré être un excellent auteur, mais le timbre grave et caressant de sa voix était irrésistible pour Naruto.

Le son d'une guitare attira son attention. Il tendit l'oreille, inspirant profondément. Sasuke lui tendit les paroles de la chanson mais Naruto lui sourit en les refusant. Non, ces paroles il les connaissait par cœur. Pendant une seconde, il s'angoissa à l'idée de reprendre cette chanson. Il ne l'avait jamais chantée et c'était Sasuke, ce chanteur qu'il idolâtrait depuis quelques temps, qui allait être le premier à l'entendre.

Il se mit à chanter, doucement, caressant, imitant sans trop s'en rendre compte les intonations de Sasuke. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui, posant une main dans son dos pour le redresser, en réflexe de professeur, puis il posa une main sur son ventre, pour que Naruto n'oublie pas les exercices qu'il lui avait fait faire. Il n'écoutait pas vraiment, pourtant, lorsque le jeune chanteur ouvrit la bouche un peu plus largement et laissa échapper les premières notes plus puissantes, Sasuke frissonna. Il ne pu bouger, et n'y pensa même pas. Il leva un regard surpris sur le visage concentré du blond qui, lui, était perdu dans cette douce mélodie.

Sasuke sentit sous sa main le ventre de Naruto se contracter au fil des notes. Il retenait sa propre respiration, suspendu aux lèvres du jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais été aussi ému par cette chanson qui était pourtant la sienne, qu'il avait pourtant lui-même écrite. Il observa les prunelles azurées qui reflétait tant d'émotions contradictoires. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir un idiot en face de lui. Il referma sa main sur le tissu du t-shirt sous ses doigts, réalisant peu à peu à quel point ce jeune homme chantait bien

Un nouveau frisson secoua Sasuke, plus fort que le précédant, alors que Naruto atteignait le point culminant de la mélodie. Sa voix se brisa à la fin de la vocalise, brisant dans un même temps le cœur de Sasuke.

Naruto baissa les yeux sur le chanteur qui agrippait toujours son vêtement. Il souffla les derniers vers, d'une voix basse, tendre. Sasuke n'osait toujours pas reprendre son souffle. Il avait l'impression que la voix du blond allait vaciller d'une seconde à l'autre, mais elle restait sur le fil, droite, animée d'un léger trémolo.

Ses regards s'accrochèrent, faisant passer un message muet dont aucun ne comprit vraiment le sens. Sasuke vit Naruto se pencher un peu vers son visage... mais il n'y pensait pas. Il avait la gorge serrée, les yeux humides et le cœur qui battait si fort qu'il croyait presque l'entendre. Il se sentait totalement futile, infiniment petit face à cet homme qu'il venait de découvrir.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! À votre avis... que va-t-il se passer entre Sasuke et Naruto...?!


	6. Chapitre 5

**Réponse aux review des non-inscrits :**

**Fye-chan** : Je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé le passage de Naruto qui chante. Étant donné qu'il s'agit d'une fiction basée sur des musiciens, c'est une des choses les plus importantes... J'espère que les passages musicaux qui suivront te plairont tout autant.

**Lulu-chan** : héhé ! Suigetsu te manquait ? Et bien rassure toi tu l'auras à nouveau dans ce chapitre ! J'aime beaucoup voir tes analyses de chacun de mes chapitres, c'est toujours amusant et intéressant pour moi ! Merci !

**Kawaii-Sama** : Tu m'as fait rire avec ton Nekotama et ton Kitsune d'amour xD et au moins avec toutes tes suppositions j'ai de quoi faire, ça m'aide à réfléchir ! Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup les review "roman", c'est toujours plus amusant (et motivant) pour moi en plus ! Pour les dates de publication, je n'en ai pas de précises. J'essaye de publier chaque vendredi. Donc certes ce chapitre là est publié un jeudi mais là je n'avais pas trop le choix !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Sasuke était hypnotisé envoûté par les yeux bleus dans lesquels il était plongé depuis déjà un long moment. Il n'avait pas osé bougé, pas même pour retirer sa main du ventre chaud de Naruto. Il le sentait pourtant frémir sous sa paume et cela aurait dû le déranger. Le visage de cet homme qui s'approchait toujours plus aurait dû lui aussi le déranger. Pourtant, Sasuke ne détournait pas le regard et n'osait toujours pas esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il sentit le souffle chaud du blond contre sa peau, un souffle rendu rapide par l'effort physique que le jeune chanteur venait de fournir.

Des lèvres frôlèrent celles du chanteur brun et ramena ce dernier à la raison. Sasuke détourna vivement le visage, appuyant une main ferme contre le torse de Naruto. Il voulait le repousser violemment, mais son corps engourdis ne lui permis que d'exercer une faible pression contre le corps du blond. Il inspira profondément, revenant peu à peu à lui, et parvint à s'éloigner de Naruto.

Il l'ignora royalement, commençant à ranger nerveusement son appartement, ramassant les partitions qui jonchait la table. Il entendit plusieurs fois le souffle de Naruto qui hésitait à dire quelque chose mais Sasuke fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu. Il continua à ranger les partitions jusqu'à ce que la voix du jeune chanteur retentisse, trop clairement pour qu'il fasse semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

" - Je... la chanson était bien ?"

Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui et le dévisagea, songeant que, finalement, Naruto était encore bien plus bête qu'il ne le pensait jusqu'à présent. Il soupira, ramenant une de ses mèches noires derrière l'oreille et fit face à lui. Il vit Naruto rougir et tourner les yeux.

" - Ce qui te gêne ce n'est pas de faire passer l'émotion, déclara Sasuke en décidant d'ignorer le comportement du blond. C'est plutôt... personnel en fait.

- Personnel ?

- Comment te dire ?"

Sasuke réfléchit à son explication, soupesant les mots en s'asseyant dans son canapé.

" - Tu ne te confis pas beaucoup et donner de l'émotion à quelqu'un en chantant c'est s'ouvrir à lui et le laisser comprendre ce que tu ressens. On a toujours plus de facilité à s'ouvrir en musique devant quelqu'un qui a déjà vu nos failles et qui a su retenir l'essentiel de nos capacités. Je crois que tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour comprendre ce que je viens de te dire mais pour résumer : tu sais faire beaucoup de choses et tu me l'as prouvé, comme tu as vu que je n'étais pas resté bloqué sur les carnages que tu m'as parfois fait, tu as osé. Tout est dans ce qu'on ose faire ou pas.

- J'ose faire beaucoup de choses ! S'exclama Naruto. Et ne commence pas à dire que je suis pas assez intelligent pour te comprendre, môsieur je-pète-plus-haut-que-mon-cul !

- Prenons cet exemple flagrant : tu n'as aucun mal pour m'envoyer des insultes vraiment... idiotes et vulgaires. Tu ferais ça avec Sai si vous vous fâchiez ?

- Non, j'voudrais pas qu'il me voit comme un mec idiot et grossier."

Sasuke haussa une épaule. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette heure de cours. Déjà le fait qu'il ait été aussi ému par la voix d'un gamin blond le torturait sans oublier le baiser qui avait faillit avoir lieux qui le déstabilisait et maintenant il réalisait que Naruto, en plus du reste, se fichait totalement de lui. Il ne voulait plus aider cet homme. Certes ils avaient fait un marché mais Sasuke ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les choses tournent ainsi. C'est pourquoi il tentait d'expliquer des choses qui n'avait pas vraiment de fondements. Il occultait la vérité et espérait que Naruto ne se rendrait pas compte qu'il le menait en bateau. Certes lui mentir ne le lui apporterait rien mais... au moins le blond se concentrerait autre chose que sur ce qui était important. Sasuke n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que Naruto ne montre jamais à personne le talent dont il venait de faire preuve.

" - Sors de chez moi.

- Quoi ?

- Sors de chez moi, répéta-t-il au blond incrédule. On se reverra pour mon audition. D'ici là tu bosse le morceau chez toi mais tu ne viens plus ici.

- Que... mais on l'a encore jamais chanté ensemble ! Comment tu veux être crédible à ton audition ?!

- Si tu apprends parfaitement ta partie, ça ira.

- Mais... Sasuke ! On a un marché non ? Tu dois m'aider à progresser ! Répondit Naruto avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

- Je t'ai donné des pistes à travailler. Maintenant tu sors de chez moi ou je te balance dehors à coup de pieds aux fesses."

Le jeune chanteur dévisagea son mentor d'un regard vacillant. Sasuke l'avait toujours charrié et lui avait toujours lancé des piques mais il ne s'était jamais montré aussi froid et sérieux à la fois. Naruto baissa les yeux. Il tenta de trouver une nouvelle excuse pour rester mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière qu'était sa gorge nouée. Il tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement, le cœur serré.

Sasuke laissa un énième soupire lui échapper quand le blond disparu de son champ de vision. Il tourna la tête vers les partitions, bien ordonnées sur la table. Le souvenir de la voix de Naruto étreignit son esprit avec douceur et douleur aussi tendre qu'une femme qui empoisonnerait son amant à coup de bons petits plats préparés avec attention. Il s'était sentit mis au pied du mur quand le jeune homme avait commencé à chanter. Sasuke avait interprété ce morceau pendant des années, il en connaissait la moindre syllabe, la moindre intonation... et pourtant il l'avait redécouvert sous un jour totalement nouveau. Naruto lui avait donné l'impression de n'être qu'un débutant.

Sasuke se leva rageusement de son fauteuil et attrapa les partitions du morceau pour son audition. Il était déterminé. Dans quelques jours, il époustouflerait ses anciens collègues, oui, mais il se promit également de tellement épater Naruto que ce dernier n'oserait plus jamais ouvrir la bouche pour chanter devant lui.

Sasuke s'était moqué de Suigetsu lorsqu'il avait parler de Naruto en terme d' "ennemis" mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais, le brun décida qu'ils étaient rivaux.

o*o*o*o*o

Trois jours. Il lui restait trois jours. Donc... uniquement deux pour répéter.

Naruto se torturait l'esprit avec l'audition de Sasuke depuis la veille depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement du brun. Il relisait sans relâche les paroles, même si maintenant il les connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il chantonnait la mélodie quand il était dans la rue et dès qu'il se retrouvait seul chez lui, il mettait tout son cœur et tout son souffle dans l'exercice difficile de ces vocalises périlleuses. Il ne lésinait pas sur le temps de travail et il savait qu'il faisait tout ça dans deux buts. Le premier était d'impressionner cet idiot de brun pour lui prouver qu'il était un excellent chanteur ! Le deuxième but était paradoxalement d'éviter de penser à ce même chanteur brun.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'il avait voulu l'embrasser. D'accord il était totalement conscient d'avoir une attirance immodérée pour sa voix, mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait été attiré QUE par sa voix. Maintenant, le fait qu'il ait eut tellement envie de l'embrasser le poussait à réfléchir. Il savait bien qu'il était homosexuel, il n'y avait aucun problème à ce niveau là, mais jamais il ne s'était intéressé à des hommes du genre de Sasuke. En fait... il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à un véritable _homme_. Il flirtait avec les garçons de son entourage, notamment ses anciens camarades de lycée. Il n'aimait fondamentalement pas les personnes psychorigides, froide et hautaine et ces trois traits de caractères étaient ceux qui définissait le mieux Sasuke. Alors... pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? La question hantait l'esprit de Naruto. Il réfléchit encore, encore et toujours comme à chaque fois qu'il arrêtait de chanter depuis la veille. Il visualisa l'image de Sasuke dans son esprit. Un corps plutôt bien fait même s'il était un peu petit pour lui, un visage d'ange totalement gâché par une mine sans cesse désagréable, des yeux qu'il aurait pu aimer s'ils n'avaient pas toujours été accusateurs. Sasuke avait à la fois tout ce qu'il aimait et tout ce qu'il détestait.

Naruto arriva donc à la conclusion évidente qu'il était célibataire depuis trop longtemps et qu'il fallait sérieusement qu'il pense à trouver quelqu'un.

Il chantonnait encore pendant qu'il se rendait à la répétition de Kotonoha, pourtant, il s'arrêta soudainement, surpris. Devant lui, Shino lui adressait un signe de main. Il semblait attendre devant la porte de l'immeuble depuis un moment déjà, à en juger par le nombre de mégots qui jonchaient le sol à ses pieds.

" - Tu n'es pas entré pour t'entraîner ? S'étonna Naruto.

- La porte est fermée à clef.

- Ah ? C'est la première fois qu'on arrive avant Neji alors. On va l'attendre.

- E...En fait il devrait être là d...d...depuis une heure déjà. J'ai essayé de l'appeler m...mais ça ne répond pas."

Naruto haussa un sourcil devant les bégaiements difficiles du batteur.

" - T'as essayé d'appeler Sai ?

- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il allait le voir et qu'il me rappelait."

Naruto hocha silencieusement la tête, sans cesser de dévisager Shino. Il avait tellement envie de poser des questions...

" - P...pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ?

- J'aimerais te poser des questions mais Neji et Sai m'ont interdit de le faire sous prétexte que ça te mettrait mal à l'aise.

- Au moins tu es franc, soupira Shino en remontant ses lunettes. T...t...t... tu peux me poser tes questions si tu veux.

- Pourquoi tu parle comme ça ?

- Je suis bègue. Je bégaie depuis t...t...très longtemps.

- Mais... enfin ça se soigne non ? Je vois pas trop comment on peut parler sans contrôler un bégaiement.

- C...c...c'est difficile à … faire comprendre. Mais je ne contrôle pas et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas bégayer en permanence. Parfois j'y arrive. Pas t...t...toujours.

- Mais tu...

- J'ai répondu à une de tes questions mais n'abuse pas."

Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire désolé et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Il vit rapidement Sai et Neji arriver mais se retint de leur sauter dessus. Il remarqua la mine décomposée du bassiste aux cheveux longs et l'air grave du guitariste. Il mis donc de côté ses pulsions puériles et posa une main sur l'épaule de Neji lorsque ce dernier arriva à leur hauteur.

" - Ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu vas faire un malaise ?! J'ai de l'eau et du sucre si tu veux !

- Naruto arrête ! Neji ne va pas faire un malaise, grommela Sai en resserrant sa prise autour de son petit-ami.

- Ben dis nous ce qu'il y a alors !

- Il vaut mieux... qu'on aille s'asseoir. On va aller au café en face, se sera plus simple pour discuter."

Sai pris délicatement la main de Neji dans la sienne et Naruto les fixa avec surprise. Il échangea un regard avec Shino et le petit groupe s'assit au fond du petit café. Il s'agissait de celui où Neji et lui s'étaient donné rendez-vous plusieurs fois.

À peine assis, Neji poussa un profond soupire, un soupire déchirant qui serra le cœur de Naruto. Il ouvrit la bouche, démunit devant le désarroi de son ami. Personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche, à l'exception de Sai qui prit commende pour tout le groupe lorsque le serveur se présenta à leur table. Dès que ce dernier fût éloigné, Naruto posa la main sur celle, tremblante, de Neji.

" - Hey, tu peux nous dire maintenant.

- Je... désolé, ne vous inquiétez pas... Pas pour moi...

- Tu plaisante ? T'es dans un état pas possible. Tu tremble, t'es aussi pâle que Sasuke, limite tu fais aussi peur que lui là !"

Il reçu deux regards désapprobateurs de la part de Sai et Shino mais un petit rire sans joie anima le bassiste.

" - J'ai juste reçu une mauvaise nouvelle tout à l'heure... Désolé du retard...

- Tu devrais leur dire chéri... surtout à Naruto, il pourrait sûrement t'aider, souffla Sai.

- Moi ? S'étonna le blond. Ben dis moi, si je peux t'aider je le ferais !

- Je... c'est ma cousine...

- Ta cousine ?

- Hinata. Il vit avec son oncle depuis qu'il est petit et Hinata est sa cousine mais ils sont aussi proches que si elle était sa petite sœur, expliqua Sai.

- Et elle a quoi, Hinata ?

- Un cancer..."

La réponse de Neji jeta un froid sur la table. Le serveur arriva à ce moment, posant les verres devant eux avant de repartir. Neji releva les yeux vers Naruto, étonné de ne pas entendre ce dernier s'exclamer, mais il fût encore plus surpris de le voir pâlir.

Il sentit la main qui couvrait la sienne se mettre à trembler à son tour et resserra automatiquement son étreinte. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention à Sai qui les observait de façon réprobatrice.

" - Naruto... ?

- Je... désolé... souffla le jeune chanteur. Je... je suis désolé pour ta cousine. Mais ce que t'as dit Sai est faux. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas t'aider."

Il retira vivement sa main et se leva sans attendre plus longtemps. Neji le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le café.

" - Je... Sai ? Demanda-t-il tout bas.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il reviendra.

- P...p...p...pourquoi il a réagit comme ça ?

- Il a dû se remémorer de douloureux souvenirs. Buvez, et oubliez-le."

Neji hésita, inquiet pour son ami, mais l'image de sa cousine si frêle lui revint en mémoire et il s'abandonna contre le torse de Sai, le seul qui pouvait le soutenir à ce moment là.

o*o*o*o*o

" - SASUKEEE !"

Suigetsu tambourina à la porte de son ami pour la énième fois en cinq minutes. Il entendait distinctement une musique poussée à plein volume et Sasuke qui chantait à s'en époumoner. Suigetsu fit une pause, prenant quelques secondes pour plaindre les voisins de son ami qui devaient supporter tout ce boucan au quotidien, puis toque à nouveau. Par chance, la chanson prenait fin à ce même moment et Sasuke lui ouvrit rapidement.

" - Ça fait dix minutes que je toque comme un taré ! Tu vas devenir sourd si tu mets toujours aussi fort", reprocha Suigetsu sans un bonjour.

Il s'invita dans l'appartement sans attendre et Sasuke ne répondit que par un soupire profondément agacé. Il referma derrière le guitariste et alluma une cigarette en le rejoignant. Il ne fût pas étonné de le trouver étalé en travers de son canapé, un verre d'eau à la main. En temps normal il aurait pris la peine de lui lancer une remarque bien sentie, mais il n'était pas assez en forme pour ça. Il se contenta de souffler la fumée de sa cigarette en s'asseyant en face du musicien décoloré.

" - T'as fait des folies avec une jolie fille hier ? T'as la tête d'un déterré !

- Pas fait de folies, soupira Sasuke.

- Ah... ça peut aussi expliquer ta tête. Je voulais juste savoir comment ça avançait ta chanson pour après demain."

Sasuke soupira à nouveau, formant un nuage grisâtre devant lui.

" - Ça avance.

- De ton côté j'ai entendu ça, mais Naruto s'en sort ?

- Si on veut.

- Si on veut ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai entendu qu'une fois sur cette chanson et on ne se reverra que le jour de l'audition."

Suigetsu écarquilla les yeux et vint poser la paume contre le front de son ami.

" - Ça va pas ? T'as de la fièvre ? C'est l'abstinence qui te rend fou ? C'est ça tu deviens fou ?! Aaaaah mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?!

- Calme toi, tu me donne la migraine."

Suigetsu dévisagea son ami, ne prenant pas la peine de s'en éloigner. Il le vit froncer les sourcils mais mis ce détail de côté. Il remarqua les cernes violacées qui prenaient doucement place sous ses yeux, les traits tirés et fatigués de son ami.

" - Ça va Sasuke ? T'as l'air fatigué.

- Je vais bien. Ou du moins ça irait mieux si tu ne hurlais pas chez moi.

- Je me maîtrise, compris. Mais il y a un problème ?

- Non, je suis simplement fatigué. Je travail beaucoup sur ce morceau.

- Te tue pas pour autant hein. C'est pas une audition avec des inconnus non plus.

- Justement. Il faut que je sois deux fois plus convainquant. Ils ne seront plus surpris par ma voix.

- Te tue pas, c'est tout. Parce que si je dois être tout seul pour tous les supporter je vais craquer et il y aura des meurtres !"

Sasuke esquissa un sourire. Suigetsu avait une façon toute particulière de montrer son soutient et son affection. C'était comme ça que le chanteur aimait ses relations avec ses amis. Claires, simples, et non conventionnelles. Tout l'inverse de la relation qu'il avait avec Naruto...

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et se concentra à nouveau sur son ami. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

" - Tu n'auras pas besoin de commettre de meurtres. Je vais réussir cette audition."

Sasuke soupira, comme sa simple détermination était déjà épuisante. Suigetsu hocha la tête en vidant son eau d'un trait. Il alla reposer son verre dans l'évier et jeta la veste en cuir de Sasuke sur les genoux de celui-ci. Le chanteur l'interrogea du regard et le guitariste se mis à rire.

" - Je vais à une soirée. Viens avec moi.

- Sans façon.

- C'était pas une question, Sasuke ! Tu viens, ça te fera du bien. T'es pas sortit depuis que ton ancien groupe s'est séparé."

L'intéressé ne chercha pas à répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il soupira et obéit passivement en enfilant sa veste. Il se dit qu'après tout, sortir ne lui ferait pas de mal. L'air ferait du bien à sa voix.

Il suivit Suigetsu hors de l'appartement, glissant son portable dans une poche et la clef dans l'autre. Une fois hors de l'immeuble il jeta son mégot au sol avant de prendre une nouvelle cigarette entre les lèvres. Suigetsu lui adressa un regard un peu mécontent mais se retint de faire le moindre commentaire.

" - Qui est-ce qu'il y aura à ta soirée ? Demanda finalement Sasuke.

- On va en boîte avec Gaara et une de ses potes.

- Gaara ? Ça ne le dérangera pas de me voir ?

- Pourquoi ça le dérangerait ? C'est lui qui m'a proposé de t'amener. Il a pas trop eu de contact avec Kiba et Shikamaru depuis qu'ils lui ont demandé de retourner derrière la batterie de Kage. Enfin si c'est ce qui te dérange, il sera pas là pour ton audition.

- Ça ne me dérange pas. Gaara est calme et silencieux, sa présence n'est pas vraiment dérangeante.

- Y aurait-il quelqu'un avec qui le grand et solitaire Sasuke s'entendrait bien ?! Fit mine de s'étonner Suigetsu. En dehors de moi bien sûr !

- Je m'entends avec plein de monde, idiot.

- Alors fais la liste. Il y a qui avec qui tu t'entends ?

- Toi... Gaara... Shikamaru... enfin Shikamaru ça dépend finalement. Il me dérange parfois. Enlève Shikamaru de la liste.

- Ok ! Et Naruto aussi.

- Naruto ? Pourquoi Naruto ? Non, je ne m'entends pas avec Naruto.

- Ben vous vous engueulez plus d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Tu vois Naruto souvent ?"

Sasuke regretta le ton presque agressif qu'il venait de prendre et regretta bien plus que Suigetsu le remarque.

" - Ça te pose un problème Sasuke ?

- Tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais ne crois pas tout ce que cet idiot dit. Je ne fais que le supporter pendant nos heures de cours."

Sasuke mentait ouvertement et Suigetsu sourit. Le guitariste n'était pas aussi dupe que son entourage le pensait et ça, Sasuke avait largement tendance à l'oublier.

" - On efface Naruto de la liste, c'est tout.

- Bien, donc tu n'as que deux personne avec qui tu t'entends bien. Dont une que tu n'as pas vu depuis des années... Et dire que tes fan s'imaginent que tu es ultra entouré, avec des nanas dans les bras tout le temps. Elles se marreraient si elles connaissaient la vérité.

- Laisse tomber Suigetsu."

Sasuke écrasa son mégot lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une petite boîte. Il inspecta rapidement sa tenue et ouvrit un bouton de sa chemise. Il voulait toujours paraître parfait. Suigetsu l'avait souvent raillé à ce sujet d'ailleurs.

" - Viens, on va passer par la porte de derrière."

Sasuke suivit silencieusement son ami mais ils furent interrompus par un groupe de jeune femmes extrêmement excitées. Elles entourèrent rapidement le duo et des flash fusèrent de tout les côtés. Sasuke esquissa ses sourires séducteurs habituels qui déchaînèrent encore un peu plus le groupe de filles.

Les deux musiciens signèrent quelques autographes, posèrent pour quelques photos. Ils n'eurent pas de difficulté à échapper au groupe de fans et purent entrer sans attendre dans la boîte. Suigetsu se venta auprès de son ami des relations qu'il avait avec le gérant et qui lui permettait toujours d'entrer par la petite porte. Sasuke ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Il avait beau être musicien et aimer vivre à cent à l'heure pendant les périodes de concert, il n'aimait jamais trop sortir en boîte. Il y avait de la musique forte et sans personnalité, des filles qui l'accostaient toutes les deux minutes et l'empêchait de profiter de ses amis, il ne pouvait pas parler avec ces mêmes amis non plus. Quel intérêt ?

Il soupirait encore en rejoignant une petite table dans le fond de la salle. Il avait rapidement remarqué Gaara, reconnaissable grâce à ses cheveux rouges et à son tatouage sur le front, mais son regard se posa rapidement sur la jeune femme à ses côtés. Une femme belle, blonde, grande, de beaux yeux bleus. Il se dit qu'elle devait faire des ravages partout où elle allait.

Il s'assit à côté de Gaara, rapidement rejoint par Suigetsu. Le batteur leva les yeux vers le chanteur et hocha la tête en signe de salut. Sasuke aimait cela chez son ancien collègue : il ne s'encombrait jamais de paroles inutiles.

" - Salut Ino !" S'exclama Suigetsu avec un grand sourire pour la jeune femme blonde.

Il déchanta rapidement quand il vit qu'elle l'ignorait, totalement absorbée dans la contemplation de du beau chanteur brun.

Sasuke ne profita pas un seul instant de la soirée. Il avait espéré pouvoir parler tranquillement avec Gaara mais ce dernier avait rapidement repéré une jeune femme et avait passé la soirée à draguer. Suigetsu n'avait pas été en reste de ce côté là, restant collé à Ino autant qu'une moule colle à son rocher.

Sasuke les observait distraitement, son regard se posant de lui-même sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il rêvassait, repensant à ce qui faisait sa vie ces derniers temps. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait qu'il ait faillit se laisser embrasser par un homme, Naruto de surcroît, et les paroles de Suigetsu lui revenait en tête. Son ami avait sûrement raison : le fait de ne pas sortir lui faisait perdre la tête.

Son regard se posa sur le col d'Ino. Il songeait qu'il n'aimait pas son t-shirt, un tissu violet bordé d'une dentelle de mauvaise qualité. Il suivit la-dite dentelle, remarquant la boucle blonde qui cachait le haut du col, le pli au niveau de sa clavicule, et les rondeurs tout à fait féminine de ses seins. Son décolleté était tentateur, révélant deux globes de chair pâle qui frémissaient subtilement lorsque la jeune femme bougeait. Il réalisa qu'il ne se souvenait déjà plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait pu poser les yeux sur une poitrine dénudée, sur le corps gracieux et voluptueux d'une femme.

Il entendit un petit rire aiguë et leva les yeux sur le visage d'Ino. Celle-ci lui souriait, pas gênée le moins du monde d'être détaillée de la sorte. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et ne perdirent pas plus de temps. Ils se levèrent, saluèrent Suigetsu, ayant perdus Gaara de vue, et quittèrent la boîte de nuit, direction l'appartement de Sasuke.

À peine arrivé chez lui, le chanteur commença à déshabiller la jeune femme. Elle avait un corps de rêve mais il n'y prêta qu'une vague attention, la portant jusqu'à la chambre en laissant tomber son horrible t-shirt dans son salon. Il l'allongea sur son lit, partageant avec elle un baiser langoureux mais sans aucune patience. Il caressa des yeux la peau pâle de son cou et y déposa ses lèvres, glissant une main dans son dos pour dégrafer habilement son soutient-gorge en dentelle. Il laissa ce dernier tomber au sol et reposa les yeux sur les deux seins ronds de la jeune femme. Il posa une main sur le premier, palpant doucement, retrouvant rapidement les réflexes qu'il avait eu. Il l'embrassa pendant qu'il pinçait un de ses tétons. Ino gémit, fortement, trop fortement. Sasuke n'aimait pas les femmes qui simulait ainsi mais il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter là.

Il lui enleva sa jupe et son string d'un même geste pendant qu'elle lui retirait sa chemise. Il se redressa sur ses genoux pour se dévêtir de lui-même puis se rallongea sur elle. Il dû s'exciter à la main pour être suffisamment vigoureux, les incessant gémissements forcés d'Ino ayant sur lui un effet aussi aphrodisiaque qu'un reportage sur la reproduction des insectes.

La jeune femme fit mine de ne pas le remarquer et elle n'hésita pas à se masturber pendant qu'il enfilait un préservatif. Il faillit débander plusieurs fois alors qu'il la pénétrait avec rapidité. Il se fichait du plaisir qu'elle pouvait éprouver au moins autant qu'elle devait se foutre de son plaisir à lui. Elle se contentait de coucher avec une star et lui, de se vider de la frustration sexuelle accumulée depuis bien longtemps.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ramollir une nouvelle fois, il ferma les yeux, imaginant la jeune femme comme il l'avait imaginé au début, quand elle l'excitait encore. Il n'avait vu que sa peau, qui avait l'air douce, ses cheveux blond qui lui donnait un air d'ange, et ses yeux bleus. Sasuke avait un faible pour les yeux bleus. Il pensa à un regard de la même couleur, un peu plus foncé car il n'aimait pas les yeux trop clairs. Il laissa son esprit divagué et sentit son sexe durcir à nouveau. Il finit par jouir et se retira mécaniquement de la jeune femme. Il retira son préservatif et se leva, toujours aussi mécaniquement, pour aller le jeter.

Quand il revint dans sa chambre, Ino se rhabillait déjà. Il su en la voyant qu'elle s'était sentit négligée et que ça ne lui avait pas plu. Elle quitta la chambre, puis l'appartement et Sasuke fut soulagé en pensant qu'il n'aurait pas à la mettre lui-même dehors.

Il se rallongea dans ses drap, pratiquement aussi frustré qu'il l'était avant de coucher avec cette fille. En fait, après réflexion, il réalisa qu'il l'était encore plus. Depuis quand n'arrivait-il pas à rester vigoureux le temps d'un coup au lit ? Ino était loin d'être la première fille avec qui il ne partageait qu'un peu de sexe, non, ça il en avait largement l'habitude depuis qu'il avait connu ses premiers succès musicaux. Mais Ino était la première à ne pas réussir à le faire bander.

Sasuke s'étira, engourdi, et se coucha sur le côté. Il tenta de trouver le sommeil mais n'y parvint pas même après plusieurs heures. Il tendit la main et attrapa son lecteur mp3. Il vissa les écouteurs à ses oreilles et lança une lecture aléatoire. Le premier morceau fût l'instrumental de la chanson d'amour que Naruto avait choisie pour travailler son émotion.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, se laissant aller grâce à cette douce mélodie. Le souvenir de la voix de Naruto lui revint tout doucement, devenant finalement aussi claire que s'il avait été là, à chanter tendrement à son oreille. Sasuke s'endormit grâce à ce souvenir, profitant d'un sommeil tranquille qui lui avait tant fait défaut ces derniers temps.

* * *

Voilà voilààà~

Les choses commencent à bouger pour un peu tout le monde... À votre avis, comment cela va-t-il se passer pour chacun ?!


	7. Chapitre 6

En retard... en retard... en retard... Désolééée ! Comme je l'ai dit, j'essaye de poster chaque fin de semaine, mais je dois dire que ça risque d'être un peu plus compliquer ces temps-ci... boulot, examen, plus trop de temps pour moi ! TvT

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même !

**Réponses aux review anonymes !**

**Kawaii-Sama** : Merci de m'avoir laissé une review malgré ton apparant état de fatigue... xD déçue qu'ils ne se soient pas embrassé ? Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre... Et cela devrait arriver plus vite que tu ne le pense !

**Lulu-chan** : "ton petit bonheur de la semaine" ? Ça c'est touchant, merci ! =) Tu m'as demandé si on allait voir Itachi dans mon histoire... et bien il semblerait qu'il fasse quelques apparitions. Cela dit je ne peux pas encore te dire dans combien de chapitres !

* * *

Quand Sasuke s'était réveillé ce matin là, reposé et en pleine forme, il s'était dit que sa journée allait être excellente. Il s'était d'ailleurs fait la même remarque plusieurs fois dans la matinée. La première fois lorsqu'il avait remis la main sur un jean qu'il avait égaré plusieurs semaines plus tôt. La deuxième quand il avait trouvé quelques billets dans la poche arrière de ce même jean. La troisième fois, ce fût lorsqu'il reçu un message de Gaara qui l'informait qu'il serait derrière lui à son audition et enfin, il s'était à nouveau dit que sa journée était une bonne journée quand Suigetsu avait sagement sonné à sa porte au lieu d'entrer comme s'il avait été chez lui.

Pourtant, il venait de réaliser que cette journée qu'il pensait être si parfaite ne le serait finalement pas.

" – Suigetsu ne recommence pas. J'ai déjà accepté de sortir la dernière fois et je n'ai pas aimé ça.

- Tu parle ! T'as pu te taper Ino ! Et là il n'y aura pas de fille ! Enfin une mais elle ira pas coucher avec toi.

- Je n'ai simplement pas envie de sortir à nouveau. À chaque fois que tu me propose une sortie il se passe quelque chose qui ne m'arrange jamais. La première fois avec Sai et Naruto, j'ai rencontré cet imbécile, hier, j'ai dû traîner en boîte et j'étais tellement ennuyé que j'ai couché avec une fille repoussante.

- Repoussante ? Je trouve pas moi. T'as bien regardé ses seins, Sasuke ?

- Ses seins sont superbes, mais il n'y a que ça de bien sur elle.

- T'es pas croyable ! Bon, aller tu n'as pas le droit de refuser ! Il n'y aura que toi, moi, et quelques potes.

- Qui ? soupira Sasuke en rendant les armes.

- Heu… le groupe de Sai, moins leur batteur. Attends râle pas tout de suite ! Il y aura Naruto, Sai, Neji et sa cousine mais ils te laisseront sans doute tranquille !

- Alors pourquoi tu veux me faire venir ? Tu sais que je ne supporte pas Sai !

- Tu sors pas assez et j'ai pris la décision de te faire sortir au moins deux fois par semaine ! Si tu viens à cette sortie, je te laisserais tranquille jusqu'à l'audition et je te laisserais tranquille aussi plusieurs jours après. "

Sasuke assassina Suigetsu du regard, daignant tout de même prendre sa veste, trop agacé pour se soucier de leur destination. Il suivit silencieusement son ami en quittant son immeuble, soupirant tout de même de temps à autre pour faire remarquer son agacement. Suigetsu répondait à chaque fois par un rire moqueur.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la voiture du guitariste, Sasuke se demanda finalement quelle serait leur destination mais ne posa pas de question, ne voulant pas risquer de faire croire à son ami que cette sortie l'intéressait.

Une petite heure plus tard, lorsque l'enseigne colorée d'un parc aquatique se dressa devant lui, Sasuke eut un haut le cœur. Des images traversèrent son esprit à la vitesse de la lumière il se vit entouré de poissons de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les tailles, des requins, des anguilles, des raies manta… autant de créatures visqueuses et repoussantes. Il ne vit qu'un point positif dans tout ça…

" – Alors ça te plaît Sasu ?! "

… si Suigetsu l'ennuyait, il pourrait toujours le balancer dans un des bassins. Celui des requins de préférence.

" – Tu ose me poser la question ?

- Aller aller ! Ça te tuera pas. "

Sasuke grommela en enfonçant les poings dans ses poches. Avec Sai qui allait arriver, le chanteur n'avait pas intérêt à s'énerver contre Suigetsu. Tuer deux guitaristes au même moment et au même endroit, ça pouvait paraître suspect…

Il se tourna vers la voiture de son ami, se demandant s'il pouvait encore fuir. Malheureusement pour lui, il obtint rapidement sa réponse en voyant quatre personnes arriver vers eux. Il prit grand soin de ne pas poser les yeux sur Naruto, ignora royalement Sai, pour finalement poser son regard sur les deux autres. Il haussa un sourcil en examinant la silhouette de l'homme aux cheveux longs qui, il ne pouvait le nier, était vraiment très beau. La jeune femme, à moitié dissimuler derrière cet homme, lui ressemblait comme s'ils avaient été jumeaux… à la différence près que Sasuke ne la trouvait pas aussi belle.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui avant de les baisser tout aussi rapidement, ses joues se couvrant de rouge à une vitesse phénoménale. Sasuke soupira, visiblement déjà agacé de la présence de la jeune femme. Il tourna le dos au petit groupe, entraînant Suigetsu vers l'accueil.

" – Rappel moi de t'étouffer la prochaine fois que tu me demanderas de sortir, souffla-t-il tout bas au guitariste.

- T'es un peu con. Mais bon, on te refera pas hein. Heu… y a un malaise avec Naruto ?"

Sasuke fronça les sourcils à l'entente du nom mais ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Suigetsu avait très bien compris que les chanteurs s'évitaient et voulait simplement piquer un peu son ami trop grognon.

Sasuke se planta dans la file d'attente, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine il boudait comme un enfant. Derrière lui, Suigetsu adressa un regard mi-désolé, mi-moqueur à Sai. Son ami le lui rendit en s'approchant de lui. Tout bas, ils chuchotèrent quelques moqueries à l'encontre de Sasuke. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas très méchant, mais suffisamment pour que le chanteur brun en soit plus qu'agacé. Ces blagues douteuses murmurées dans son dos lui firent même mal.

Les deux guitaristes ne cessèrent de rire que lorsque Naruto leur asséna un coup dans l'épaule à chacun. Sai eu la bonne idée de paraître désolé mais il se détourna rapidement du blond. Il s'empressa de rejoindre Neji qui marchait plus lentement, accompagnant sagement sa cousine.

" - Ça va aller Hinata ? s'enquit le guitariste en saisissant la main de son amant.

- Ou… Oui. Merci de t'en inquiéter, Sai.

- Alors dépêchez vous ou ils vont visiter l'aquarium sans nous ! "

Hinata lui adressa un sourire timide, accélérant le pas pour toute réponse. Neji se calqua sur l'allure de sa cousine. Sai réalisa que, contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé, il ne pourrait pas passer la journée en amoureux…

Les aquariums étaient immenses. La même pensée traversa l'esprit des six visiteurs, mais pas tout à fait de la même façon. Suigetsu s'émerveillait, en adepte inconditionnel des mers qu'il était Sai était agréablement surpris Neji et Hinata se mirent à débattre sur la résistance des vitres et Naruto se fit simplement la remarque que, avec de si grands aquariums, il y aurait moins de place pour les stands de nourriture.

Sasuke fût le seul à être pris d'un nouveau haut le cœur. Avec toute cette eau qui l'entourait, il se sentait piégé, oppressé. Il ramena machinalement l'écharpe qu'il avait autour du cou contre son nez et souffla profondément. Il tenta de se convaincre par auto-persuasion qu'il serait capable de supporter cette journée et y parvint presque. Seulement, au moment où il abaissa son écharpe, un affreux poisson vrilla son regard globuleux sur lui. Sasuke pâlit et reposa instantanément son écharpe sur son nez. Oh maintenant il en était certain : Suigetsu voulait sa mort !

Alors qu'il pestait contre son bientôt ex-meilleur ami, il sentit une petite main se poser sur son épaule, aussi légère qu'une plume. Il se tourna brusquement pour surprendre le regard gêné de la jeune femme aux yeux pâles.

" – Je… Désolée je… vous allez bien ? "

La voix fluette et timide calme la colère de Sasuke qui ne pu se résoudre à l'ignorer.

" – Je… n'aime pas trop l'eau à vrai dire. Tous ces poissons me mettent un peu mal à l'aise.

- Alors… pourquoi être venu ? demanda-t-elle timidement en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

- Pour faire plaisir à l'imbécile avec les cheveux colorés.

- Suigetsu c'est ça ?

- C'est ça.

- Moi c'est pour mon cousin que je suis venue. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de venir non plus.

- Comment ça se fait ? Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'être mal à l'aise ici, s'interrogea Sasuke, se surprenant lui-même.

- Oh, j'aime bien les poissons et… il y aura des dauphins tu sais ? J'aime beaucoup tout ça. Je n'avais juste pas envie de passer la journée avec des inconnus. "

Sasuke se surpris à lui adresser un mince sourire. Il sentait sur lui le regard de Naruto et cela le dérangeait fortement. Il se décida à reprendre la conversation avec Hinata, mais les mots qui lui échappèrent le prirent totalement au dépourvu.

" – Dans ce cas reste avec moi. "

Hinata eut tout d'abord l'air surprise, avant qu'un large sourire n'éclaire son visage. Elle hocha la tête assez lentement, replaçant une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille. Sasuke abaissa son écharpe, libérant son nez. Il mit un moment à s'accoutumer à l'odeur de l'iode qu'il haïssait presque autant que le poisson lui-même. Il posa les yeux sur les aquariums qui les entouraient des blocs de verre immensément grands, à droite, à gauche, et même au dessus de leurs têtes. Il pouvait comprendre que certains trouvent cet univers magnifique, après tout, il appréciait lui aussi les jeux de lumière, le dandinement lent des plantes sous-marines, les couleurs, dégradés de bleu et de turquoise dans lequel apparaissait des créatures aux coloris inconcevables et éclatants.

Pourtant, même si ce paysage lui plaisait, il ne pouvait retenir ni ses frissons glacés, ni la nausée qui lui soulevait l'estomac quand un animal visqueux et lourdaud se mettait à babiller devant la vitre. Il ne supportait ni la mer, ni les poissons, ni les aquariums et encore moins des visites d'aquarium avec des personnes qu'il n'aimait pas.

Il s'approcha inconsciemment d'Hinata et la jeune femme rougit. Neji n'eu pas besoin d'en voir plus pour se planter à côté de sa cousine et l'éloigner du chanteur brun. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

" – On peut savoir à quoi tu joue, toi ? grogna-t-il à l'attention du bassiste.

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle comme ça. Elle n'est pas pour toi.

- Pourquoi ce serait à toi de décider de ça ?

- Je connais ta réputation avec les femmes et tu n'approcheras pas d'Hinata ! "

La dispute attira l'attention des autres visiteurs qui firent mine de ne pas s'y intéresser, sans toutefois en perdre une miette.

Sai se rapprocha de son petit-ami et posa une main sur son bras en vue de l'apaiser. Il déchanta rapidement quand Neji se dégagea immédiatement de la prise du guitariste, faisant un pas de plus vers Sasuke. Celui-ci, prêt à en découdre, serra les poings. Il n'avait pas l'intension de se battre _pour Hinata_, mais il ne supportait pas qu'on lui interdise quoi que ce soit. Certains appelaient ça de la fierté mal placée mais ça, il s'en fichait totalement.

Il défiait Neji du regard, s'attirant au passage un grommellement mauvais de la part du jeune homme aux yeux d'opales, quand quelqu'un s'immisça entre eux. Naruto croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en les dévisageant tour à tour, visiblement déçu. Neji détourna le regard, ne supportant pas de décevoir quiconque et certainement pas Naruto.

" – Sasuke ne va pas violer ta cousine non plus. Il lui a simplement parlé, lança-t-il d'une voix plus froide qu'à son habitude.

- C… C'est vrai, Neji… il a été très gentil en plus…" souffla la jeune femme, totalement choquée d'être au centre d'un conflit.

Elle cru bon de s'éloigner de Sasuke malgré tout, se rapprochant de Sai qu'elle connaissait un peu plus que les autres. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire réconfortant, même si la conduite de Neji le contrariait énormément. Le bassiste s'approcha d'eux rapidement, cédant devant les remarques de Naruto. Il sentait qu'il n'apprécierait pas Sasuke mais ne voulait pas que la journée se passe mal uniquement à cause de lui.

De son côté, Sasuke se sentait idiot. Il avait totalement ignoré Naruto, d'une façon presque hautaine, et pourtant ce dernier venait plaider en sa faveur. Il esquissa un pas vers lui pour tenter un mot gentil mais le blond fit mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte et s'éloigna de lui pour aller dans la pièce suivante.

" – Je sens que la sortie va être gaie" soupira Suigetsu.

L'ambiance resta tendue toute la matinée. Deux groupes se formèrent involontairement pour certain, plus volontairement pour d'autre. Neji restait blottit contre Sai, veillant tout de même sur Hinata. De l'autre côté, Suigetsu tenait compagnie à Sasuke qui restait résolument éloigner des deux Hyûga. Naruto était un électron libre qui vaguait d'un groupe à un autre sans vraiment faire la conversation à personne.

Finalement, lorsque les estomacs de Sai, Suigetsu et Naruto se mirent à gronder en cœur, ils s'empressèrent de trouver l'unique restaurant du parc aquatique, oubliant absolument toutes les tensions. Sasuke et Neji, voyant cela, lâchèrent un même soupire. Le bassiste se mordit la joue, tentant de se convaincre qu'il devait faire un pas vers l'autre musicien. Après tout, mêmes s'ils étaient en froid, Naruto lui avait souvent fait comprendre qu'il aimait beaucoup Sasuke et Neji voulait comprendre pourquoi. Il s'avança donc vers le chanteur brun, lui adressant un regard dépourvu de toute animosité.

" – J'aimerais…

- Me présenter des excuses ? Ne rêve pas, je me fiche totalement de tes excuses, tout comme je me fiche éperdument de toi. Ne m'approche pas et ça m'ira très bien. "

Le ton glacial de Sasuke laissa Neji bouche-bée. Il le suivit du regard pendant que le chanteur s'asseyait aux côtés de son ami guitariste. Hinata tira sur la manche de son cousin, l'entraînant silencieusement rejoindre le groupe.

Pendant le repas, Sasuke et les Hyûga restèrent silencieux, se contentant d'écouter les exclamations enjouées que s'échangeait les guitaristes et Naruto. Ce dernier s'était malencontreusement retrouvé face à son professeur de chant et Sasuke avait bien remarqué que le blond faisait attention à ne pas croiser son regard. Pourtant, quand la conversation dériva sur les guitares et que Naruto ne pu suivre, il osa poser les yeux sur celui qui lui faisait face. Le blondinet devint alors un peu plus nerveux. Il se redressa, tentant de manger un peu plus convenablement comme si Sasuke pouvait le voir et le juger en permanence.

Il fixa les frites dans son assiette qui disparaissaient les unes après les autres, n'osant pas lever à nouveau les yeux vers le chanteur brun. Il se demandait comment réagirait se dernier s'il le surprenait à le regarder mais quelque part il espérait qu'en levant le regard, il constaterait que ce dernier faisait de même.

Quand il n'eut plus aucune frite à fixer, il serra les dents et pris son courage à deux mains. Il leva les yeux rapidement, surprenant le regard noirs impassible de Sasuke, tel qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il fût déstabilisé une seconde. Il tenta de comprendre si le chanteur était content, mécontent, mais les prunelles sombres restaient totalement insondables.

Naruto se rappela de fermer la bouche pour éviter de passer pour plus idiot qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se dit également qu'il aurait dû tourner la tête, que le fixer ainsi pouvait paraître bizarre, mais il était littéralement hypnotisé. Sa gorge se nouait, son estomac aussi. Il vit finalement Sasuke détourner le regard et baissa les yeux honteusement.

La relation entre les deux chanteurs était déjà assez tendue comme ça, Naruto ne voulait pas risquer d'en rajouter. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient regardés ainsi dans les yeux, il avait essayé de l'embrasser. Il se demanda si la même idée avait traversé l'esprit de Sasuke et il songea que c'était peut-être le cas en voyant le chanteur taper du doigt très nerveusement contre la table.

" – Naruto ! On te parle !

- Heu oui Sai ?

- On voulait savoir pourquoi tu étais partit comme ça la dernière fois, demanda innocemment Neji.

- La dernière fois ? Oh. "

Naruto pâlit en réalisant à quoi les musiciens faisaient référence. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait du jour où Neji leur avait fait part du cancer de sa cousine. Le chanteur blond ne pu s'empêcher d'adresser un regard infiniment triste à la jeune femme en bout de table.

" – Je… J'avais mal au ventre, désolé.

- Tu étais malade ? Ça va mieux ? "

Sai nota l'inquiétude de Neji et se retint de manifester toute la colère que ce fait lui inspirait. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son petit-ami d'une façon très possessive. Le bassiste attendit pourtant que Naruto le rassure en affirmant que, oui, tout allait mieux, avant de se laisser aller à l'étreinte.

Sasuke avait noté le palissement soudain du blond, ainsi que son air gêné. Curieux et inquiet malgré le froid qui s'était installé entre Naruto et lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de se pencher sur la table pour s'approcher de l'autre chanteur.

" – Tu n'étais pas malade. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

Naruto n'était pas obligé de répondre. Non, il n'y était pas obligé mais s'il pouvait mentir à ses amis pour les rassurer, à ce moment là, il n'eu même pas l'idée d'inventer une excuse. Il se mit à chuchoter de façon à ce que seul Sasuke l'entende.

" – Neji nous avait dit que sa cousine avait un cancer. Ma mère est partie à cause d'un cancer quand j'étais petit. "

Le chanteur brun fût quelque peu pris au dépourvu et ne trouva rien à répondre. Il adressa simplement un regard désolé à Naruto en recollant son dos au dossier de la chaise.

Dès que tous eurent finit leur repas, le petit groupe se dirigea vers les bassins consacrés aux plus gros animaux marins. Sasuke restait en retrait, déjà anxieux et nauséeux. Il suivait mécaniquement les autres, fixant les chaussures qui passaient devant lui. Il avait accroché son regard à deux baskets orange, sûr qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autre dans le parc. Elles étaient tellement laides selon lui qu'il ne devait y avoir personne dans tout le Japon capable de porter ces horreurs. À part Naruto, bien sûr. Il vit finalement ces deux baskets orange s'arrêter et Sasuke leva les yeux.

La créature qu'il avait devant lui était colossale. Une bête d'une taille démente qui n'aurait eu qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour avaler Sasuke tout rond. L'étrange lenteur de ses mouvements lui donnait l'air d'un prédateur tranquille un prédateur qui savait qu'il n'avait qu'un geste à faire pour croquer son repas. De là où il était, Sasuke ne voyait plus que cette bouche, cette antre noire et menaçante qui n'était à même pas à deux mètres de son visage. De par sa position, la créature semblait le fixer, pourtant, Sasuke n'aurait pu en être certain. Il ne parvenait pas à voir les yeux de ce monstre. Oh il voyait bien les petites fentes qui se trouvaient de chaque côté de la bouche, mais les petit yeux étriqués enfoncés dans leur orbite restaient invisible à l'humain.

Quand la bête ouvrit sa gueule un peu plus grand, Sasuke eut une violente nausée.

" – Hey les mecs ! Et Hinata… C'est trop cool le requin baleine hein ?! "

Le chanteur entendit vaguement Suigetsu, comme s'il lui parlait depuis une autre pièce, ou même d'un autre univers. Il était terrifié par la bête, par ce requin baleine. Son corps était glacé et son estomac peinait à retenir la nourriture qu'il venait juste d'ingérer. Il baissa les yeux pour ne plus voir ce monstre mais son regard découvrit les profondeurs de cet aquarium qu'il ne parvenait pas à voir puisque la lumière n'y parvenait plus. Il était si ridiculement petit face à tout ça, si pathétiquement faible.

Il remit son écharpe contre son nez et sa bouche, tentant de réguler sa respiration qui s'était emballée. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait le corps noir et blanc du monstre qui se déplaçait doucement, quittant tranquillement son champ de vision. Sasuke se permis de souffler mais c'était sans compter sur un deuxième requin qui surgit des profondeurs, gueule grande ouverte, donnant à Sasuke une vision imprenable sur ses rangées de dents acérées et menaçante des armes de tueur en série.

Il pâlit et se figea complètement, tellement saisit par la peur qu'il ne pu plus faire un seul geste. Il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. Deux mains larges et fortes qui le tirèrent plus loin avec fermeté.

Il se vit conduire aux toilettes des hommes et suivit machinalement. En voyant le robinet s'ouvrir devant lui, il s'empressa de passer de l'eau sur son visage, espérant que cela l'aiderait à faire passer la nausée. Il resta un long moment appuyé contre le lavabo, crispant les doigts sur la céramique à s'en faire mal. Il sentait dans son dos une main passer, frotter de bas en haut. Cette main se voulait réconfortante et, étrangement, elle ne lui parut pas intrusive. Il se surprit à apprécier ce contact et à s'apaiser doucement. Son souffle redevint plus régulier la nausée s'amenuisa lentement.

Il ramena les mèches qui s'étaient collées à son visage derrière son oreille, se redressant pour faire face à son "sauveur". Il serra les dents quand il vit Naruto, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air mi-inquiet, mi-indifférent. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, pesant ses mots, sachant pertinemment qu'ils seraient décisifs.

" – Je… n'aime pas trop les requins. "

Il se serait frapé s'il l'avait pu en réalisant l'absurdité qu'il venait de laisser échapper. Il serra les lèvres, soucieux de la réaction du blond, puis en colère en réalisant que cette réaction lui importait. Il ne pouvait plus se le nier il avait envie de renouer avec cet idiot au moins autant qu'il avait besoin de sentir sa présence de temps en temps. Depuis quand avait-il ce besoin ?

" – C'est un euphémisme, commenta simplement Naruto avec une moue ironique.

- Tu connais des mots comme ça toi ? "

Le blond ne pu retenir son affreux tic et gonfla les joues, protestant ainsi contre la pique lancée par Sasuke. Ce dernier ne pu prendre le jeune homme au sérieux devant cette moue et retint un rire moqueur.

" – Merci.

- He… Hein ?

- Tu as entendu, me fais pas répéter. J'aurais vomit sur la vitre si tu n'étais pas intervenu.

- J'ai vu ça. J'ai cru que t'allais nous faire un arrêt cardiaque. C'est con, il aurait fallut que je te fasse du bouche-à-bouche. "

Sasuke ne su quoi répondre à la remarque et posa nerveusement la main sur sa poche. Le stresse lui fit réaliser qu'il n'avait pas fumé depuis la pause déjeuné.

" – Le prend pas mal, je plaisantais.

- J'avais saisit. J'ai simplement envie de fumer. Je vais sortir de l'aquarium je crois, ça vaut mieux pour moi.

- Attends ! Je vois bien que t'es pas à l'aise ici et je… enfin je m'amuse plus trop avec Sai et Neji qui se papouillent, Suigetsu qui me raconte des conneries et Hinata qui dit rien alors… je peux te raccompagner chez toi si tu veux. On est venu avec ma voiture, Suigetsu ramènera les autres. "

Sasuke hocha la tête, surpris de la proposition du blond. Cela dit, il ne savait pas s'il devait être agréablement surpris ou non. Il n'avait pas aimé l'allusion de Naruto sur le bouche-à-bouche et ne pas savoir ce que ce gamin avait en tête le rendait nerveux.

Il attendit devant la porte des toilettes pendant que Naruto allait les excuser auprès du reste du groupe. Sasuke regardait toute la pièce, prenant soin de ne pas faire attention aux poissons qui nageaient autour de lui. Il voyait simplement les enfants agités qui agaçaient leurs parents, les personnes âgées qui traînaient lentement, les couples qui s'embrassaient devant leurs appareils photos. Il remarqua deux lycéennes qui se tenaient côte à côté dans un coin, éloignées de ce qui semblaient être leurs camarades à en juger par leurs uniformes. La blonde observait distraitement le va et vient des poissons la brune lui lançait de discrets regard à la dérobé.

Sasuke ne pu ignorer la mine triste de la brune qui semblait à la fois mal à l'aise et perdue. Elle ne parvenait pas à fixer son regard à autre chose qu'à son amie et Sasuke se surpris à ne plus la quitter des yeux. La lycéenne baissa les siens, semblant attendre sagement que la blonde se décide à bouger.

Sasuke les observa jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne revienne. Quand il le vit arriver, il se décolla du mur sur lequel il était appuyé, se préparant directement à quitter ce maudit aquarium. Il lança un dernier regard aux lycéennes et vit la blonde saisir discrètement la main de son amie. Le visage de la brune s'illumina aussitôt, un sourire éclairant son visage radieux. Un sourire communicatif qui atteint même Sasuke.

Les deux chanteurs gagnèrent le parking en silence. Les rangées de véhicules défilèrent, interminable pour Naruto qui n'aspirait qu'à retrouver sa _titine_, et agréable pour Sasuke qui avait retrouvé son cher ami nommé tabac. Le blond s'arrêta soudainement face à une petite voiture toute rouge dans laquelle les chanteurs s'empressèrent de monter. Sasuke jeta négligemment son mégot par la fenêtre quand Naruto pesta contre "l'odeur qui pue".

Le trajet débuta sans bruit, si ce n'était celui du moteur qui vrombissait joyeusement. Naruto fût le premier à briser ce silence d'une voix légère.

" – Je veux reprendre les cours avec toi.

- Pardon ?

- Je sais… qu'on a pas dit qu'on arrêtait. Seulement vu comme ça s'est passé la dernière fois je me voyais pas revenir à l'improviste et je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas appelé. Alors… j'en profite. Je veux reprendre les cours.

- Si tu ne chante plus de chanson d'amour, ça me va, souffla Sasuke, visiblement embarrassé de réaliser qu'il était vraiment soulagé des paroles du blond.

- D'accord promis ! "

Naruto, visiblement libéré d'un poids, ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour engager la conversation… ou plutôt pour commencer un monologue si long qu'il ne prit fin que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant l'immeuble où vivait Sasuke. Ce dernier ignora pratiquement les paroles du blond, quittant la voiture alors même que Naruto lui parlait. Il sortit ses clefs de sa poche et, pris d'un soudain remord, il se tourna vers la voiture rouge. Le blond, bouche-bée, le scrutait comme s'il avait un extraterrestre face à lui.

Sasuke lui adressa un sourire moqueur, faisant ainsi passer son geste pour de la taquinerie. Le sourire sembla apaiser Naruto car le jeune homme referma la bouche et lui adressa un signe de main en repartant.

Sasuke monta quatre à quatre les marches qui le séparaient de son appartement. Il gagna son chez lui plus vite que jamais, refermant même la porte d'un geste du pied. Il envoya valser sa veste et son trousseau de clef, s'étalant de tout son long sur son lit.

Il était épuisé, physiquement et psychologiquement. Il n'était pas vingt heure et pourtant il lui semblait avoir vécu une journée interminable. Il se mit sur le dos, s'étirant comme un chat au réveil. Son pull se releva de quelques centimètres et il posa la main contre son ventre qui gargouillait, comme pour calmer un petit animal.

Il ferma les yeux, soufflant pour évacuer les tensions. Son esprit lui renvoya les images de la journée par automatisme. Il revit Suigetsu qui le poussait dans l'aquarium, les poissons multicolores qui défilaient devant lui, la timide Hinata qui lui demandait s'il allait bien… Son esprit lui envoya les images terrifiantes du requin baleine et un frisson le secoua. Il songea à ouvrir les yeux mais le requin laissa rapidement place à la silhouette d'un homme. Un homme à la présence rassurante qui remplaça les frissons glacés de son corps par une douce chaleur.

Il caressa son ventre, distraitement, apaisé par cette présence imaginaire. Son esprit fatigué se laissa doucement aller. Il se détendit complètement, imaginant sur lui une main qui le caresserait pour le réconforter. Il poussa un soupire de bien-être et, comme animée d'une volonté propre, sa main se faufila sous son jean, frôlant une peau fine et beaucoup plus chaude. Appréciant le contact, il caressa cette peau du bout des doigts, éveillant un désir charnel endormit. Son sexe se durcit et, encouragé par les divagations de son esprit, il se laissa aller à quelques instants de plaisir.

Il n'avait jamais rien imaginé en se masturbant. Pas de jolies femmes, pas d'actrice X, pas même une fille qu'il aurait déjà eut dans son lit. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de cela pour se laisser aller. Pourtant cette fois fit exception. Il n'eut pas besoin de corps aux courbes généreuses, seuls un regard fixe et pénétrant suffit à l'exciter.

Il jouit en pensant à ces beaux yeux bleus qui le fascinaient.

* * *

Et...voilà... Les aquariums... je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant la nausée en écrivant un chapitre °_° je suis comme Sasuke ici, je n'aime pas DU TOUT les poiscailles, j'aime pas ça, j'aime pas ça j'aime pas ça ! Grrrr... mais bon. C'est mimi les dauphins...

Hum hum... oui, il est tard, j'ai les yeux gros comme des patates mais j'ai finit ce chapitre ! FIGHT ! XD

Bon, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et sur ce... à la prochaine ! Merci de m'avoir lue !


	8. Chapitre 7

Désolée de cette attente ! Mais comme je l'avais déjà dit au chapitre dernier, les examens arrivent et laissent de moins en moins de temps pour l'écriture... J'ai tout de même réussit à pondre ce chapitre entre deux types bac !

Bonne lecture !

(oui désolée pas de réponse aux review cette fois-ci mais je répondrai à tout dès le chapitre suivant...!)

* * *

Sasuke, téléphone portable à l'oreille, faisait les cents pas chez lui depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il s'arrêtait ci et là pour reclasser des partitions déjà parfaitement ordonnées, sortait de son armoire ses plus beaux vêtements avant d'hésiter et, finalement, de tout ranger. Il recommençait ensuite à tourner en rond dans son appartement, cherchant quelque chose à faire qui pourrait lui être utile.

Quand il parvint à s'arrêter deux minutes pour faire chauffer son repas du soir au micro-onde, la voix au téléphone soupira.

" – Sasuke ! Reste coooool aller.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Je te signal que mon stresse est décuplé uniquement à cause de toi !

- Mais tout va bien se passer écoute. Moi je sais ce que je dois faire, toi, tu sais ce que tu dois faire, donc ensemble, on fera quelque chose de très bien.

- Ce n'est pas si simple. "

Le micro-onde se manifesta, poussant d'horrible petits bruits suraiguë qui firent froncer les sourcils de Sasuke.

" – J'espère bien pour toi que ça se passera bien parce que si je loupe mon audition à cause de toi je te le ferais payer.

- Oui oui Sasu, bien sûr.

- Tu te fiche de moi ?

- Non mais je sais juste pas quoi te dire pour que tu te calme. Sérieux, détends toi. Je suis sur que demain ce sera ta journée. Ce sera génial tu verras. "

Sasuke resta silencieux pendant qu'il sortait son repas du four à micro-onde. Il s'assit face à son assiette et alluma son ordinateur portable. Bientôt, l'image d'un petit blond aux yeux bleus apparu sur son écran, accompagné de la voix aiguë du même homme.

" – Ah bah il t'en a fallu du temps pour revenir te connecter là ! Tu vas bouffer tout mon forfait à force !

- Ne t'emballe pas, Naruto. On ne se parle pas beaucoup non plus.

- Bah on se parle pas mal quand même. J'ai en tout deux heures et quarante sept minutes de communication téléphonique avec toi, c'est écrit ici regarde, lança Naruto en montrant l'écran de son téléphone à la caméra.

- Dis tout de suite que ça te dérange. Je ne t'oblige pas à m'appeler non plus !

- Ooooooh des haricoooots ! Comment tu peux manger un truc aussi dégueu toi ?! s'exclama-t-il en voyant quel horrible légume vert Sasuke avait dans son assiette.

- C'est très bon pour la santé. Tu devrais essayer. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'essayer… Tu voudrais pas me faire voir ta progression sur la chanson de demain ?

- Tu insiste en plus ! Non, tu l'entendras demain, point barre. "

Sasuke soupira, un peu agacé mais surtout très inquiet. Il enfourna quelques haricots dans sa bouche et grommela en réalisant que ces légumes n'avaient plus aucun goût. Il releva les yeux pour fixer un instant l'image du blond sur son écran.

Il ne parlait via son PC qu'avec les musiciens qui travaillaient avec lui et, bien plus rarement, avec Suigetsu. Il avait été surpris de voir que Naruto l'avait ajouté à ses contacts et lorsqu'il l'avait constaté, il s'était résolument interdit de lui parler.

Moins d'une heure après, Naruto lui proposait de lancer une conversation vocale qu'il acceptait. Sasuke avait découvert que, lorsqu'il parlait au blond, sagement posé chacun derrière leur écran, il n'était pas aussi agacé que lorsqu'il avait à supporter sa présence. Pire, il trouvait leurs conversations plaisantes. S'il avait pu admettre cela, il ne pouvait pourtant pas se résoudre à avouer que parler ainsi avec le blond lui permettait quelque chose d'impossible en face-à-face et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire : le dévisager.

Il passait son temps à scruter l'image pixélisée qui se mouvait sur son écran. Parfois, il pouvait voir des bouts de l'appartement du blond, étonnement bien rangé d'autre fois c'était Kyubi, le gros chat roux et ronchon de Naruto qui passait devant la caméra. Dans ces cas là, Sasuke réagissait toujours de la même façon : il râlait et raccrochait immédiatement son regard au visage du blond. À ce moment là, il commençait à le dévisager à retracer des yeux la moindre courbe de son visage. Le voyage visuel de Sasuke avait toujours la même destination : les beaux yeux bleus de Naruto.

Evidemment, une telle couleur était rare et intrigante mais ce n'était pas la seule chose que le brun aimait dans ce regard. Il appréciait les émotions qu'il y lisait. Il savourait la joie et l'excitation quand Naruto parvenait à atteindre une nouvelle note l'agacement lorsqu'il se pensait incapable de réussir un morceau l'amusement lors de leur joutes verbales. Pourtant, les plus beaux regards que Sasuke aimait surprendre étaient ceux remplis de sérénité et les rares instants où Naruto prenait un air nostalgique étaient les plus précieux.

" – Hm pardon Naruto. Tu disais ? demanda-t-il en réalisant qu'il avait oublié de répondre à son interlocuteur.

- Je disais que je viendrai te chercher demain. On parlera de la chanson en allant à ton audition. Là tu ferais quand même mieux d'aller te coucher.

- Je rêve ou tu te prends pour ma mère ?

- Je suis pas expert en chant comme toi, môsieur, mais je pense pas que ce soit très bon pour la forme d'aller pieuter à je sais pas quelle heure une veille d'audition" ronchonna Naruto en caressant Kyubi qui avait pris place sur les genoux de son maître.

Sasuke fixa un instant le gros matou qui semblait lui rendre son regard d'un air suffisant et supérieur.

" – J'allais éteindre mon PC après mon repas de toute façon, grogna-t-il en posant son assiette dans l'évier.

- Alors je te dis bonne nuit ! À demain Sa-su-ke ! "

Sasuke soupira avec un soupire en entendant le ton taquin que Naruto s'amusait à prendre pour lui dire au revoir.

La conversation vidéo se stoppa, laissant son écran inhabituellement inanimé et, du même coup, donna à Sasuke la sensation d'être étrangement seul. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, guettant le moindre mouvement, la moindre animation… mais rien. Tout semblait trop calme quand Naruto n'était pas là, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il se décida à suivre le conseil du blond et se coucha rapidement. Il angoissait déjà pour le lendemain, pour son audition. Il connaissait le texte par cœur, la moindre intonation, la moindre fioriture il savait exactement ou reprendre son souffle, ou il devait contracter ses muscles, ou il devait les relâcher… Mais il avait l'impression que tout ne dépendait pas de lui et que ce qui serait décisif, ce serait la prestation de Naruto.

À ce moment précis, il regrettait infiniment d'avoir eu cette idée de duo.

o*o*o*o*o*o

" - Ça ne marchera pas.

- Mais si Sasu ! Fais moi confiance.

- Je ne te fais pas confiance. Pourquoi je t'ai demandé de l'aide déjà ?

- Mais t'es pas possible, toi ! On a tout les deux bossé ! Ça marchera, tu verras. " répéta Naruto avec un air de déjà vu.

Sasuke soupira en vérifiant ses vêtements pour la énième fois. Il tendit la main pour réorienter son miroir. Dans la glace, il ne regarda pourtant pas son reflet. Il voyait dans son dos Naruto qui soupirait, faussement las, réellement amusé. Il vit ce dernier s'approcher pour reboutonner la chemise noire qu'avait enfilée Sasuke. Une chemise extrêmement coûteuse que le chanteur avait ressortie pour l'occasion.

" – Ne stresse pas. Ils te connaissent déjà et c'est ta voix qu'ils jugeront, pas tes fringues. "

Le chanteur le plus âgé leva les yeux vers son cadet. Il surprit un joyeux sourire qui se voulait rassurant et encourageant.

" – Tu n'es pas stressé ?

- Ce n'est pas mon audition. J'espère que tu y arriveras oui, mais moi, je ne m'en fais pas. J'ai trop confiance en toi pour douter !

- Tu deviens sentimental ? nota Sasuke comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de répréhensible.

- Rectification : c'est en ton talent que j'ai confiance, pas en toi. Toi, tu n'es qu'un idiot !

- C'est un blond qui me dit ça ? "

Ils se disputèrent gentiment pendant plusieurs minutes pendant que Sasuke finissait de se préparer. Ce genre de joute verbale avec le jeune homme avait l'avantage de détendre le brun d'une façon qu'il n'expliquait pas. Cela lui paraissait d'autant plus incompréhensible car depuis qu'il avait osé se faire plaisir en pensant au blond, il était sans cesse sur ses gardes en sa présence.

Bien sûr il appréciait que Naruto soit à ses côtés et ne cherchait plus par tous les moyens à le mettre dehors ; bien sûr, il ne pouvait accepter d'être attiré par ce garçon, mais il le sentait, même s'il ne se permettait pas de le formuler. C'est pourquoi, dès que Naruto se trouvait avec lui, il tentait de mettre entre eux une barrière. Aujourd'hui, il avait choisit que cette barrière serait celle des mots.

" – On va y aller. Sinon on sera en retard."

Sasuke hocha la tête, suivant docilement Naruto hors de l'appartement. Ils eurent tout deux le réflex de jeter un œil par la fenêtre de l'immeuble avant de sortir, craignant la météo capricieuse. Par chance, il ne pleuvait pas et la route fût agréable pour le jeune chanteur blond. Pour son aîné, ce ne fût pas la même histoire. À chaque pas son angoisse grandissait un peu plus. Il tentait de rester aussi impassible que possible, mais les sifflements joyeux de Naruto à ses côtés lui tapaient sérieusement sur les nerfs. Il tentait d'en faire abstraction, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à ignorer, c'était tout ce qui touchait à Naruto.

" – Arrête ça, grogna-t-il soudainement.

- Hein ?

- Tu siffle. Ça m'agace, alors arrête. "

Naruto se soumis à la demande du chanteur avec une moue quelque peu déçue. Le stress de Sasuke était communicatif et le blond sifflait plus pour se détendre que par réelle décontraction. Il lança un regard à l'homme qui marchait à ses côtés et déglutit. Ce dernier semblait calme, tranquille, et pourtant sa mâchoire crispée trahissait toute sa nervosité.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le studio où Sasuke allait auditionner, Naruto soupira. Le brun lui adressa un regard agacé mais le plus jeune des deux chanteurs lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

" – Ça va bien se passer, t'es génial. "

Les paroles encourageantes du blond déstabilisèrent Sasuke. Il resta une seconde étonné, à le fixer comme un idiot avant de détourner le regard. Les prunelles bleues le perturbaient encore plus quand elles avaient ce petit éclat d'inquiétude.

Naruto suivit la main de Sasuke des yeux quand ce dernier appuya sur la poignée de la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, par-dessus l'épaule du brun. Il repéra rapidement trois hommes un garçon aux cheveux rouges, au autre qui donnait l'impression de s'ennuyer ferme et un dernier qui caressait un gros chien blanc, allongé aux pieds de son maître.

Naruto réorienta son regard vers Sasuke qui adressait un signe de tête aux autres musiciens en guise de salut.

" – Bonjour, Sasuke, lança distraitement le rouquin d'une voix assez lointaine.

- T'es en retard ! beugla soudainement l'homme qui caressait son chien.

- Il est onze heure pile, je ne suis pas en retard, Kiba.

- Arriver pile à l'heure c'est déjà être en retard. "

Naruto haussa un sourcil en voyant ledit Kiba grommeler avec mauvaise foi.

" – Et puis d'abord pourquoi tu es venu avec lui, là ? C'est qui ?

- Il s'appelle Naruto. Il est là pour chanter avec moi.

- Chanter avec toi à _ton_ audition ?

- Je vais… auditionner pour rentrer à nouveau dans un groupe où je chanterai toujours en duo. Je ne vois pas le problème. "

Naruto se permis un petit rire en voyant une mine déconfite se peindre sur le visage de Kiba. Il adressa un large sourire à Sasuke et s'approcha un peu de lui par automatisme. Sasuke fit signe à Naruto de le suivre et l'entraîna dans une pièce adjacente. Il trouva un porte-manteau et y accrocha ses affaires, laissant le blond faire de même.

" – Pas trop stressé ?

- Ça ira. "

Naruto esquissa une moue dubitative devant le manque de conviction flagrant de Sasuke et le suivit des yeux quand ce dernier passa devant lui pour poser plusieurs feuilles sur une des étagères. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire quand il le vit grogner en cherchant dans ce paquet la bonne partition.

" – Tu connais par cœur, t'as pas besoin de partoch. Aller go ! "

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Naruto l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'entraîner rapidement dans la salle principale ou les trois membres de Kage les dévisagèrent.

" – Bon tu vas te mettre à chanter oui ou merde ?! grogna Kiba, visiblement agacé.

- T'as pas mangé ta ration de croquettes ce matin ? C'est pour ça que tu es de mauvaise humeur ? "

Kiba resta bouche-bée une seconde avant de froncer les sourcils. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand le musicien à l'air ennuyé posa paresseusement la main sur son bras, lui intimant de se taire.

" – Bon, tu chante ? soupira-t-il en s'étirant.

- Je n'attends que ça, Shikamaru. " répondit Sasuke en mettant le CD contenant la version instrumentale de la chanson dans le lecteur.

Quand les premières notes retentirent, les trois musiciens échangèrent un regard surpris qui ravit secrètement Sasuke. Il adressa un signe de tête à Naruto pour l'encourager à commencer et le blond ouvrit la bouche.

La chanson, étrangement douce dans ses premiers instants, convenait parfaitement au timbre aigu et clair de la voix de Naruto, si bien que la mélodie semblait avoir été écrite pour lui. Sasuke eut un pincement au cœur en dévisageant le profil du jeune chanteur. Il se demanda une seconde s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en demandant à Naruto de chanter avec lui si la voix de ce dernier n'allait pas l'écraser.

Il s'humidifia les lèvres quand son tour vint. Il serra les poings, peu confiant, en laissant les notes s'échapper de sa gorge. Son timbre grave semblait faire rouler les mots et, soufflé si bas, les paroles devenaient des déclarations d'amour murmurées sur l'oreiller. La piste instrumentale fit une pause, une seconde, avant de laisser place à un tempo plus entraînant. Guitare électrique, batterie, basse bien perceptible… Il n'y avait plus une trace de la ballade d'introduction.

Sasuke, qui connaissait pourtant la chanson par cœur, sursauta presque quand Naruto poussa un peu plus la voix, chantant son désir avec une aisance déconcertante. Son aîné le dévisagea pendant que les paroles toutes plus brûlantes les unes que les autres débordaient des lèvres rosées. Sasuke ne quitta pas une seconde ces dernière du regard avant que son tour de reprendre la parole ne vienne. Il baissa alors les yeux, usant de sa voix la plus rauque pour chanter, même un peu machinalement, les passages les plus enflammé de la chanson. Ces paroles ne le gênaient pas pas en temps normal.

Il avait de plus en plus chaud mais il n'aurait pas su dire si la chaleur qui gagnait sa poitrine était dû aux notes qui lui résistaient de plus en plus ou au regard d'azur de Naruto qu'il sentait posé sur lui. Il enchaîna avec une violente vocalise qui lui demandait d'user de tout son souffle mais, alors qu'il arrivait à la dernière note, il sentit sa voix vaciller. Il serra les dents, laissant un son vague échapper de ses lèvres, une simple syllabe qu'il tient tant bien que mal pour rattraper son erreur. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers les musiciens qui le jaugeaient du regard et attendit patiemment, le cœur serré et l'estomac noué, que Naruto ne finisse la chanson avec quelques notes haut perché.

Sasuke sentait sa tête lourde, il avait l'impression d'être épuisé, vidé de toutes ses forces et pourtant, quand il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Naruto, il sentit son cœur battre avec force. Dans les prunelles bleues du jeune chanteur, Sasuke ne put lire qu'un désir insatiable, une envie presque bestiale. Il sentit ses reins s'enflammer en réponse à ce regard troublant.

La présence des trois autres musiciens leur fût rapidement rappelée par un raclement de gorge auquel Sasuke répondit avec empressement. Il grommela un vague "j'attendrai votre appel" avant de gagner la pièce adjacente où se trouvaient ses affaires.

Il sentit Naruto le suivre en silence et refermer la porte derrière eux. Son souffle lui sembla court lorsqu'il se concentra sur celui-ci pour tenter de ne plus prêter attention aux moindres mouvements du blond. Cette chanson, ce duo l'avait troublé plus qu'il n'aurait pu le croire. Il n'avait pas prêté une grange importance au fait que les paroles soient un véritable appel à la luxure, il n'avait pas non plus imaginé que Naruto l'interpréterait si bien et il avait encore moins pensé qu'il se retrouverait aussi marqué par ce duo.

Il se tourna pour attraper les partitions qu'il avait laissé sur l'étagère mais se retrouva nez à nez avec Naruto qui, bouche ouverte, semblait sur le point de lui parler. Pourtant aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres et le jeune homme se contenta de refermer la bouche avant de déglutir. Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher d'imiter ce geste, sentant une tension s'installer entre eux. Les yeux bleus de Naruto le dévisageaient sans gêne, naviguant de son cou à ses lèvres, avant de replongé dans son regard. Même s'il avait bien remarqué ce petit jeu, Sasuke referma la bouche, passant la langue sur ses lèvres qu'il trouvait trop sèches. Il vit Naruto s'approcher, près, bien trop près. Il ne chercha pourtant pas à le repousser quand le blond attrapa son bras pour l'attirer à lui.

Il sentit le torse du jeune chanteur se presser contre le sien, se soulevant au rythme d'une respiration hachée. L'esprit de Sasuke semblait engourdit par une déferlante de sensations imprévues qu'il ne pu gérer et, levant la main jusqu'au visage qui lui faisait face, il la posa sur la joue de Naruto. Il découvrit sa peau du bout des doigts, déglutissant en découvrant que la caresse ne le rebutait pas comme il s'y était attendu. Au contraire, il lui sembla soudainement qu'aller plus loin était la seule chose à faire. Il s'apprêtait à prendre les devants quand le visage de Naruto s'approcha du sien. Sasuke sentit le souffle du jeune homme caresser sa peau avant de réaliser que leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Il ferma les yeux, par reflexe plus qu'autre chose, et accentua de lui-même cette esquisse de baiser.

Comme s'il n'attendait que cette autorisation, Naruto s'empressa de le resserrer contre lui, cherchant à approfondir leur échange en forçant le passage de sa langue. Sasuke lui céda l'accès, reprenant sans attendre le dessus dans leur baiser, plaquant le jeune chanteur contre le mur pour l'embrasser sans avoir à se soucier de ses jambes tremblantes qui menaçaient de le lâcher. Les yeux fermés et le souffle court, ils se laissaient aller sans pudeur dans ce baiser quand la voix de Kiba les ramena à la réalité.

" – Hey vous faites quoi ?! On t'attend pour commenter Sasuke ! "

Le ton du bassiste montrait son évidente mauvaise humeur et le chanteur brun sursauta en s'éloignant de Naruto. Il réalisa qu'il s'était laissé aller juste après son audition, alors qu'une unique porte le séparait de ceux qui allaient maintenant décider si oui ou non il allait regagner ce groupe à succès. Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus à ce moment car sur l'instant, ce qui le perturbait le plus, c'était la vision de Naruto, un peu perdu, les joues roses et les lèvres rougies. Il venait d'embrasser un homme pour la première fois de sa vie.

Sasuke se détourna rapidement du jeune blond, attrapant les partitions restées sur l'étagère pour les fourrer dans son sac. Il quitta la pièce au pas de course avant de se planter devant les trois musiciens.

" – Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre vos commentaires. Vous m'appellerez pour me dire oui ou non et à ce moment j'écouterai ce que vous avez à me dire. "

Il n'adressa pas même un signe de main en guise d'au revoir et sortit du studio, sans même attendre Naruto. Il avait d'ailleurs bien plus envie de le fuir qu'autre chose.

Il se mit en route le plus rapidement possible, serrant les dents pendant qu'il avançait vers son appartement. Il tira une cigarette de son paquet et fuma tout le long du chemin. Lorsqu'il vit son immeuble apparaître au loin, il jeta au sol son deuxième mégot.

o*o*o*o*o

Sasuke tapotait nerveusement du doigt contre le clavier de son ordinateur portable. Stressé, irrité et anxieux, il s'était préparé un thé ultra-sucré qu'il avait versé dans une tasse-dauphin offert par une fan, il avait enfilé son pyjama le plus confortable et s'était logé au creux de ses couvertures, son PC sur les genoux. Il se demandait toujours comment ses fans réagiraient en le voyant dans ces vêtements molletonné d'un orange plutôt douteux, dans une attitude plus proche de celle d'un vieil homme que d'une rock star… Pourtant, il aimait se sentir bien et se détendre. Il avait tellement angoissé que son dos était en compte. Sa tête lui tournait encore un peu, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela parte de si tôt.

Il approcha son visage de la tasse de thé, approchant ses lèvres du liquide avant de les éloigner à une vitesse éclair quand il réalisa que l'eau était encore bien trop chaude. Il râla, comme à son habitude, avant de reposer les mains sur le clavier. Il tapota à nouveau du doigt, inscrivant une ligne de fff dans le moteur de recherche. Il tentait de trouver quoi faire pour se vider un peu l'esprit oublier sa voix qui avait flanché au moment le plus critique, oublier qu'il s'était ridiculiser devant trois de ses anciens collègues ET devant son élève oublier également, et surtout, qu'il avait embrassé Naruto. C'était sans doute ce qui l'obsédait le plus. Un baiser irréfléchi, totalement spontané et qui, sur l'instant, lui était apparu comme une évidence. Alors pourquoi, maintenant qu'il était loin du blondinet, il regrettait ?

Sasuke tourna une fois de plus le visage vers sa tasse de thé, tendant la main pour attraper la hanse-queue de dauphin avant de se rappeler qu'il s'y était brûlé quelques secondes auparavant. Il effaça la série de fff, glissant son indexe contre les touches du clavier. Peu sur de lui, il appuya du bout de l'ongle sur le v. Les lettres suivantes, il les tapa à une vitesse record, comme honteux de ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il lança la recherche et une liste infinie de liens s'afficha à l'écran. Il déglutit avant de cliquer sur le premier lien.

Il sentit une pointe de nausée se pointer quand des images de plusieurs sexes d'hommes en érection s'affichèrent à l'écran, mais il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à autre chose en cherchant "vidéo x gay"… Il s'empressa de fermer toutes les pages parasites qui se lançaient sans son accord, puis tenta d'ignorer les images de pénis pendant qu'il parcourait du regard les catégories. Il fut surpris autant que dégouté de voir le nombre incalculable de propositions indécentes dans lesquelles le site classait ses vidéos. Entre les "éjac faciales" et autre "grosses bites black", il trouva une catégorie "couple" qui lui parue alors tristement saine. Il cliqua dessus, le cœur battant. Il n'avait jamais regardé ce genre de vidéo auparavant. Lui était habitué aux vidéos d'hétéro : un homme, une femme ou même deux femmes, un homme.

Il cliqua sur une des premières vidéos proposées, se mordant la joue pendant que celle-ci chargeait. Quand elle se lança finalement, il fût surpris de voir deux hommes s'enlacer, presque tendrement, avec la nonchalance qu'ont les acteurs de film X mais avec douceur. Les gestes des deux amants semblaient si naturels que Sasuke n'eut pas l'impression d'être un pervers en regardant ces images. Les deux hommes se caressaient, s'embrassaient, et le chanteur se surpris à penser qu'ils n'étaient pas désagréable à regarder. Plus encore, il était attendrit. Il plissa pourtant rapidement les yeux, rougissant furieusement quand un des deux hommes tenta d'enfourner son sexe entre les fesses de son compagnon.

Sasuke ferma la page avec empressement, victime d'un coup de chaud qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec une page pop-up qu'il n'avait pas fermée. Il vit deux hommes sodomiser un troisième, sans aucune tendresse, avec vulgarité et bestialité. Il sentit une nausée le prendre et il appuya rapidement sur le bouton d'arrêt de son ordinateur. L'appareil afficha immédiatement un écran noir dans lequel le visage de Sasuke se reflétait, écœuré.

Il rangea l'appareil avec empressement, emmenant la tasse dauphin dans la cuisine pour la vider dans l'évier sans en avoir goûté une gorgée. Il se coula sous sa couverture en éteignant la lampe à la volée. Il se sentait honteux. Honteux et salit.

* * *

Ouh le cochooooon !

Voici pour ce chapitre, un premier baiser, des interrogations...

Que pensez vous des réactions de Sasuke ?! o:


	9. Chapitre 8

Me revoilà ! Après une loooongue période d'absence, je l'avoue x_x bon, pour me faire pardonner, je dois dire que le temps que j'ai passé à étudier plutôt qu'à écrire ces derniers temps a porté ses fruits puisque j'ai eu mon exameeeeen ! Je sais, on s'en fiche mais je suis contente et je crâne nyahahahaha !

Bref, donc... comme je l'avais dit la dernière fois, je n'avais pas pu répondre aux reviews donc je réponds à toutes celles du chapitre dernier ici aussi, voilou !

**Alisa kun** : Et bien la suite est (enfin) là comme tu le vois, tu vas pouvoir avoir la réponse à quasi toutes ces questions...

**lulu-chan** : Une fan pour Suigetsu ! C'est Susu qui va être content ! XD en plus j'ai prévu de le mettre en avant très bientôt... x3  
Alors comme ça tu as peur du "rapprochement" d'Hinata et Sasuke hein ? Visiblement tu n'es pas la seule, même si ça n'arrange pas cette pauvre Hinata... hum hum, je la prendrai presque en pitié si Sasuke n'avait pas le destin que je lui réserve XD

**Camille ado** : ça c'est dit ! XD avoue que ça peut choquer, noooon ? En tout cas, s'il ne devait pas s'y habituer, je pense que ça compromettrait toute l'histoire n.n""""

**Kawaii-sama** : Comment dire ça... je crois que tes reviews font partie de celles que j'attends avec le plus d'impatience et je n'ai pas été déçue, je me suis littéralement écroulée de rire ! Tu n'aurais pas été psy dans une autre vie par hasard ? XD  
Enfin bref ! XD (oui j'en ris encore tu vois o_o) Finalement ta review est si... spéciale que je ne vois pas trop comment y répondre, elle m'était même pas destinée finalement XD donc je laisse ce chapitre et Sasuke répondre pour moi u.u

**Yel'z** : Contente de te retrouver XD ton pseudo me faisait rire, domage e.e mais bon XD  
Faut bien que ça commence à devenir chaud à un moment ou à un autre, et là... ça commence à venir ! Doucement... doucement... mais sûrement è.é

**Maaloween** : Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours très plaisir ! Et bien si le baiser t'a tant plu, je suis pressée de voir ce que tu diras d'ici quelques chapitres quand les choses deviendrons plus... sérieuses. Ou folles, c'est comme on le voit XD

Je viens de faire mes réponses aux reviews et... je suis trop fatiguée je crois, pas fait la différence entre les non inscrits et les autres °_° booooon, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois hein XD

* * *

" – C'est vraiment pas mal, bravo Naruto !

- Merci Sa…

- Tu étais inspiré visiblement."

La remarque de Neji était teintée d'ironie et le chanteur le fixa sans comprendre. Le bassiste était d'une humeur massacrante depuis le début de la journée et cela ne faisait qu'empirer. Naruto avait faillit lui en faire la remarque plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois un regard de Sai l'en avait dissuadé.

Naruto était d'autant plus contrarié qu'il était arrivé plus ravi que jamais un peu rêveur depuis le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Sasuke et une page recto-verso couverte des paroles tant réclamées par le reste de Kotonoha en poche.

Certes, le-dites paroles étaient un peu gnangnan et tournées vers le sujet le plus exploité en chanson, mais il restait fier de lui. Naruto s'était attendu à ce que Neji le félicite pour son travail, le charrie ou reste indifférent même peut-être, mais pas à ce qu'il soit contrarié et accusateur.

" – Ça pose problème que j'ai été inspiré ? " demanda-t-il les poings sur les hanches.

Neji sembla le jauger du regard et réfléchit deux secondes avant de répondre un vague "non" en rejoignant sa basse. Il s'assit sur l'empli pour l'accorder nerveusement, pinçant les cordes presque rageusement. Ses sourcils froncés ne laissaient pas le moindre doute quand à sa mauvaise humeur. Etrangement, voir son ami ainsi calma presque immédiatement Naruto qui n'était, de toute façon, pas capable d'en vouloir à quelqu'un plus de cinq minutes.

Le jeune chanteur s'avança vers Neji avant de s'assoir par terre devant lui. Le bassiste l'interrogea du regard et Naruto pinça gentiment sa jambe.

" – Dis moi ce que t'as. "

Neji soupira en replaçant une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille. Il tourna la tête vers Sai et Shino, visiblement très attentifs.

" – Vous voulez savoir ? " soupira-t-il à nouveau.

Comme il s'y attendait, trois hochements de tête lui répondirent. Il posa sa basse à côté de Naruto et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine en un geste inconscient de défense.

" – Hinata a commencé sa chimio aujourd'hui. "

Naruto se mordit la joue pour ne pas réagir trop brutalement, comme à son habitude. Il se gratta le crâne, cherchant quoi répondre. Il n'était jamais très optimiste quand on lui parlait de cancer mais il ne voulait pas enfoncer Neji plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il fit alors ce qui était le plus simple pour lui : l'étreindre.

" – C… Ç… Ça se p… passera bien…"

Naruto leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. On lui avait dit la même chose tant de fois à l'époque… Et pourtant il n'avait plus de mère.

Il recula un peu, lâchant Neji qui ne répondait de toute façon pas vraiment à son étreinte.

" – Bon… on arrête là pour aujourd'hui alors alors ? proposa Sai en rangeant sa guitare sans attendre de réponse.

- Ben on devait pas répéter un peu plus ? Comme va y avoir le concert…" s'étonna Naruto.

Sai se redressa assez lentement, hissant son étui à guitare sur le dos.

" – Hm si mais… on répétera un peu plus demain écoute. Là… je vais m'occuper de Neji, il va venir chez moi.

- Tu dis ça comme si tu parlais de ton chien, grommela Naruto.

- Pardon ?

- T'as bien entendu.

- Neji est encore MON petit-ami alors garde ces commentaires là pour toi !

- C'est pas parce que c'est ton petit-ami que tu dois décider pour lui !

- J…Je ne p…p…pense pas que… ce soit très apprécié par le concerné" lâcha finalement Shino en posant la main sur le bras de Sai, tendu à l'extrême.

Naruto remarqua le poing fermé de Sai et écarquilla les yeux pour dévisager son ami.

" – Mais pourquoi tu es autant sur les nerfs ? Il est passé où mon vieux pote ?

- Lâche-moi avec tes histoires de potes. Neji, on y va.

- Qu'est-ce que t'entends par "lâche-moi avec tes histoires de potes" ? souffla Naruto, pris au dépourvu.

- Fais pas l'idiot, ça m'énerve encore plus. NEJI ! J'ai dit qu'on y allait !

- Je ne suis pas ton chien, Naruto a raison" répondit Neji agacé en s'approchant inconsciemment du blond.

Sai les scruta un instant, passant du visage de l'un au visage de l'autre avant de rendre les armes. Il tourna les talons et quitta le studio sans plus attendre, triste et en colère. Dans son dos, Shino lâcha un soupire discret. Il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour l'avenir de leur groupe. Entre Naruto qui n'était pas très expérimenté Neji qui sortait avec Sai tout en restant collé à leur chanteur et enfin avec Sai qui voyait son couple se briser sans rien pouvoir faire… Oh il en avait des raisons d'être inquiet.

" – Bon… tu vas faire quoi alors Neji ? demanda Naruto au bout d'un petit moment.

- Je ne sais pas trop, soupira l'intéressé. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer.

- Je t'aurais bien proposé de venir chez moi mais je vais chez Sasuke dans pas très longtemps donc…

- Je peux te raccompagner quand même ?

- Bien sûr ! Bon ben… On t'abandonne, Shino ! Bonne soirée ! "

Le batteur le salua d'un signe de tête, un peu morose. Il n'était jamais rassuré de voir ces deux là partir ensemble car si eux oubliaient Sai un peu trop facilement, Shino, lui, n'oublier pas que la situation devenait insupportable pour le guitariste.

Naruto, loin de s'apercevoir des reproches muets que lui faisait le batteur, avait rassemblé toutes ses affaires. Il attendit que Neji ait hissé sa basse sur son dos pour sortir du studio. Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent côte à côte, silencieusement. Naruto, gêné par le mutisme de son ami, tentait de trouver quoi dire, sans succès.

" – Un problème Naruto ?

- Heu non du tout ! Je cherchais de quoi parler en fait…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de chercher ?

- Ben… Pour pas aborder de sujets trop… délicats.

- Ne me traite pas comme un enfant. Tu veux parler de quoi ? Sai ? Hinata ? "

Naruto resta muet une seconde. Un peu coincé, il opta pour la réponse la moins périlleuse.

" – Sai… Tu m'en avais déjà parlé mais…

- Je voudrais le quitter, mais… en ce moment je ne peux pas.

- Comment ça tu peux pas ?

- Tu vas me trouver égoïste mais… j'ai peur d'être seul et… si ça se passe mal pour Hinata… je ne le supporterai pas.

- Je comprends. Être seul ça peut faire peur. "

Neji adressa un sourire timide à son ami. Naruto lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule en riant.

" – Continu de sourire ! T'es beaucoup plus mignon comme ça ! "

Neji sentit ses joues chauffer honteusement et tourna la tête sans attendre. Naruto lui adressa un regard étonné que le bassiste ne vît évidemment pas.

" – Sasuke habite ici alors… je te laisse ! Merci de m'avoir accompagné. "

Il adressa un salut de la main à son ami et entra dans l'immeuble avec empressement. Il était tellement excité à l'idée de revoir Sasuke que tout le reste semblait totalement futile. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et toqua quelques coups enjoués à la porte.

Il trépignait, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre en attendant que la porte devant lui s'ouvre. Lorsque cela se produisit enfin, Naruto eut un petit blocage. Sasuke avait nettement pâlit en le voyant et ne s'était pas décalé d'un centimètre pour laisser Naruto entrer.

" – On avait un cours aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il finalement, presque froidement.

- Heu… Oui. Dans vingt minutes en fait. "

Naruto déglutit difficilement. De toute évidence, Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment envie de le voir. Leur baiser n'avait donc rien changé pour lui ?

" – Oh. Et bien on annule. J'ai pas le temps. " lâcha Sasuke en claquant la porte au nez du blondinet.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre sans bouger. Apparemment si, leur baiser avait changé quelque chose pour Sasuke. Mais pas en bien.

Il releva le poing et frappa quelques coups à la porte, faiblement, comme s'il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Cette fois-ci, personne ne lui ouvrit.

Il appuya son front contre le battant en bois. Il était en colère. Une colère froide et silencieuse qui se contentait de lui donner la nausée. Il n'était pas fâché contre Sasuke, loin de là, mais il était contrarié parce qu'il réalisait quelle importance le chanteuse avait pris pour lui.

" – Bah qu'est-ce que tu fou là toi ? "

Naruto sursauta et gonfla les joues en voyant Suigetsu.

" – J'fais rien. J'allais rentrer. "

Suigetsu haussa un sourcil et suivit le jeune homme des yeux quand il se mis à descendre les escaliers en grommelant.

" – Il est pas tout seul dans sa tête, lui. "

Suigetsu s'amusa de sa propre remarque et rit un peu en frappant à la porte.

" – C'est pas bientôt fin… Oh, c'est toi, souffla Sasuke, mi-soulagé, mi-contrarié.

- Déçu ? Tu veux que je mette une perruque blonde pour te faire plaisir ? Ah non t'aime les yeux bleus c'est vrai. Quelque part c'est un peu du fétichisme tu trouve pas ? Enfin pas que je me mêle de ta sexualité hein, mais en fait…

- T'as pas bientôt finis de raconter des conneries ? Entre et ferme là ou casse-toi.

- Oh, de mauvais poil Sasu ? C'est le blondinet qui t'as énervé comme ça ?

- Quel blondinet ?

- Bah Naruto. "

Le visage de Sasuke se crispa, adressa une réponse silencieuse au guitariste. Suigetsu lâcha un petit rire, à la fois moqueur et compatissant.

" – Bon, je vois. Laisse moi entrer maintenant, j'ai à te parler et surtout j'ai soif ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en poussant Sasuke pour entrer.

" – Fais comme chez toi. " grogna ce dernier entre ses dents en refermant la porte.

Il rejoignit Suigetsu dans sa cuisine. Le guitariste se remplissait un verre d'eau, sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke le regarda faire en s'asseyant à sa table, posant le menton contre son poing, pensif.

" – Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Kiba et Shikamaru ont délibéré…

- Oh. Et donc ? "

Suigetsu leva les yeux vers son ami, prenant apparemment le temps de choisir avec soin chacun des mots qui allaient franchir ses lèvres.

" – Ils ont aimé votre prestation, à Naruto et toi mais… tu as fait une erreur, même si c'était pas une vraie fausse note.

- Et donc ? s'impatienta Sasuke, visiblement résigné.

- Ils veulent Naruto. "

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, fronçant les sourcils en une grimace douloureuse. Il tourna la tête, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'était attendu à ce que ses anciens collègues ne le prennent pas, mais pas à ce qu'il veuille engager cet idiot de Naruto !

Il se leva rapidement et fronça les poings en grognant. Derrière lui, il entendit Suigetsu ricana en se servant un nouveau verre d'eau.

" – Tu te marre ou je rêve ?!

- Sasu, voyons. Je te fais des vannes depuis des années et tu tombe toujours dans le panneau.

- C'est une blague ? chuchota Sasuke d'un ton presque menaçant. Si c'est le cas je te conseil de te casser avant que je te mette mon poing dans la figure.

- Ah mais attend ! Je vais te dire ce qu'ils ont dit. Alors Shikamaru a simplement commenté en disant "ouais il a un peu perdu mais il reste très bon", Gaara a dit qu'il voulait te reprendre et Kiba a râlé pendant des heures.

- Juste pendant "des heures" ?

- Il a été obligé de s'arrêté quand j'ai mis du laxatif dans son verre et qu'il a dû passer le reste de la journée aux chiottes. "

Sasuke haussa un sourcil en se rasseyant, hésitant entre rire ou étrangler le guitariste. Il opta finalement pour une troisième option et mima l'indifférence. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, laissant son ami vider un énième verre d'eau. Alors qu'il se demandait comment un être aussi fin que Suigetsu pouvait engloutir autant de litres de liquide à la minute, ce dernier se planta devant lui, poings sur les hanches.

" – Je suis trèèèèès heureux de t'annoncer que tu es repris comme chanteur, Sasuke !

- Merci bien, Suigetsu, marmonna le chanteur, levant les yeux au ciel devant tant de théâtralité de la part de son ami.

- Bon, ben maintenant j'y vais moi.

- Pardon ? Tu pars déjà ?

- Ouais ! J'ai un rancard, ricana le guitariste en s'approchant de la porte d'entrée.

- Et tu t'en vas comme ça sans rien me dire ?! Traître ! "

Suigetsu, qui avait posé la main sur la poignée de porte, se tourna face à son ami, la mine soucieuse, presque inquiète. Il scruta silencieusement le visage colérique du brun, avisa sa mâchoire crispée et ses sourcils froncés. Il lâcha un soupire peu discret et ouvrit finalement la porte.

" – Il était temps que tu trouve à nouveau de quoi occuper tes journées. Passer ton temps reclus chez toi ou en compagnie du blondinet… ça te réussit pas. T'étais moins sang chaud avant. "

Sasuke leva les yeux une énième fois vers la porte close. Il trouvait son appartement trop calme depuis le départ de Suigetsu et aurait presque apprécié de le voir réapparaître… presque. Car même s'il n'était partit que depuis peu, Sasuke n'avait pu que constater que sans amis ou enquiquineur près de lui, il s'ennuyait vite et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'appréciait pas c'était de s'ennuyer. L'ennuie était la porte ouverte à la réflexion et c'était précisément ce qu'il fuyait depuis qu'il avait eu le malheur d'embrasser Naruto.

À cette pensée, le chanteur grogna en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux sombres. Il se leva d'un bond et alluma machinalement son ordinateur. Son regard se posa automatiquement sur l'icône de l'application via laquelle il communiquait avec Naruto. La connexion se lançant dès le démarrage, il ne tarda pas à voir un petit dessin en forme de téléphone clignoté sur son écran.

Il déglutit, soupira, déglutit à nouveau, puis souffla avant d'accepter la conversation vidéo que lui proposait Naruto.

À l'écran s'afficha bientôt un visage étonné et nerveux, dont le regard bleu passait d'un point à un autre sans oser se fixer nulle part. Sasuke l'observa en silence, refusant obstinément de faire "le premier pas". Il avait accepté de lui parler et pour lui c'était déjà énorme.

Au bout d'une minute qui leur sembla être la minute la plus longue de l'histoire, Naruto ouvrit la bouche, hésitant, mais déterminé.

" – Sasuke je… j'ai pas compris que tu me mettes à la porte comme ça tout à l'heure. Enfin… j'ai rien fait qui justifie ça !

- Naruto tu…

- Ah commence pas à me couper la parole en plus ! J'ai pas finit ! "

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, surpris du culot dont faisait preuve le jeune homme qui, depuis quelques temps, ne lui tenait plus vraiment tête. Il n'osa pas se l'avouer, même dans l'intimité de son esprit, mais il pouvait sentir d ans qu'au fond de lui, cela lui avait manqué.

" – Et bien vas-y dans ce cas, continue. "

Le visage pixélisé du jeune homme afficha une moue gênée mais pleine de détermination. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole quand un gros matou roux sauta sur ses genoux. Naruto referma la bouche et son expression s'adoucie, comme détendue par la présence de l'animal. Il passa une main dans le pelage du chat et le caressa avec douceur.

" – J'ai pas compris pourquoi tu m'as mis à la porte. À ton audition j'avais cru comprendre que… enfin que tu m'appréciais. Là je vois pas pourquoi tu me vire comme ça ! J'ai rien fait pour mériter ça et du coup je suis déçu par ta réaction ! "

Sasuke plissa les sourcils, gardant les bras fermement croisés contre son torse. Son corps entier exprimait tout l'agacement que lui inspiraient les paroles de Naruto. Ce dernier soupira en stoppant les attentions qu'il prodiguait à son chat.

" – Là tu peux répondre…" souffla-t-il.

Sasuke ne réagit pas tout de suite à la voix désagréablement mécanique due à la mauvaise qualité des hauts parleurs de son ordinateur. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, pinçant l'arrête de son nez de deux doigts. Il tendit ces deux mêmes doigts vers son paquet de cigarette et en porta une à ses lèvres. Quand il inspira une bouffée de tabac, il réalisa qu'il avait un peu moins fumé depuis qu'il donnait des cours à Naruto.

" – Je crois, commença-t-il à voix basse, que… nous devrions… arrêter nos cours. "

Le jeune blond se mordit la joue pour ne pas répliquer tout de suite. Il savait que ses réactions totalement excessives énervaient Sasuke au plus haut point et ce n'était absolument pas le moment de contrarier le brun il l'était déjà bien assez comme ça.

" – Alors… tu ne veux plus me voir ? "

Naruto, malgré sa voix qui vacillait, tentait de garder sa dignité et son ton était celui d'un homme énervé plus que blessé.

Sasuke prit le temps de souffler un nuage de fumée grisâtre, puis de faire tomber la cendre de sa cigarette dans un petit cendrier avant de relever les yeux vers la caméra qui renvoyait son image à Naruto. Il le regarda dans les yeux pour lui répondre d'un ton sec "non. "

Contrairement à Naruto, il réussit à ne pas faire trembler sa voix.

* * *

Petit chapitre certes, mais chapitre nécessaire ! Le prochain sera plus long, plus mouvementé, plus... coooool u.u Oulala je crois que la fatigue me gagne un peu trop o_o

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même plu et à la prochaine ! *part sur un voyage en mode heureuse d'avoir réussi son examen x3*


	10. Chapitre 9

Nouveau chapitre qui n'a pas mis autant de temps que le dernier pour arriver...!

Merci pour vos review encore une fois !

Je vous laisse directement avec ce nouveau chapitre... Bonne lecture !

* * *

" – Bon, alors ? "

Neji et Sai échangèrent un regard, semblant s'interroger muettement. Shino, comme à son habitude, garda le silence prenant un soin tout particulier à ne pas répondre à la question posée par Naruto. Le jeune chanteur reposa son micro sur le pied métallique et soupira.

" – C'était nul alors, c'est ça ? "

Encouragé par un coup de coude de la part de Sai, Neji avança d'un pas vers son ami. Hésitant, il enroula une mèche de cheveux sombres autour de son doigt en cherchant ses mots.

" – C'était… très bien, au contraire. On est simplement… surpris. Il y a encore quelques semaines on te reprochait de ne pas mettre d'émotion dans tes chansons mais…

- Maintenant j'ai envie de chialer", commenta Sai mi-flatteur mi-accusateur.

Shino soutint la remarque du guitariste d'un vif hochement de tête. Observant les musiciens tour à tour, Naruto finit par soupirer à nouveau avant de s'asseoir sur son ampli. Il jeta un œil à la feuille qu'il avait arraché d'un cahier et passa le doigt sur le côté déchiré. Il avait griffonné là une chanson d'amour qu'il trouvait niaise et stupide, mais qui avait eu l'avantage de le lester de la colère qu'il avait contre Sasuke. Il lâcha un grognement agacé quand la pulpe de son index se couvrit de rouge, accompagné d'une douleur aigue. Il observa un instant une goutte de sang pourpre se former au bout de son doigt avant qu'un mouchoir soit posé délicatement sur la petite blessure.

" – Fais attention Naruto."

Le jeune chanteur se mordit la lèvre en observant le visage de Neji qui essuyait consciencieusement le sang de son doigt. Il nota que son ami avait les sourcils froncés, ce qui signifiait qu'il était inquiet ou contrarié. Pourtant, sa mâchoire n'était pas aussi crispée que les seules fois qu'il l'avait vu s'emporter. Il conclut que Neji s'inquiétait et ça, il n'appréciait pas.

" – Je vais pas mourir parce que je me suis coupé avec une feuille non plus. "

Le ton morne de Naruto fit soupirer Neji qui lui laissa le mouchoir. Il se redressa devant lui et croisa les bras.

" – Le problème n'est pas là.

- Alors c'est quoi le problème ? "

Neji fronça à nouveau les sourcils, crispant la mâchoire en même temps. Naruto su alors immédiatement qu'il l'agaçait.

" – Peu importe. Ma chanson était bien non ? Alors c'est le plus important. Maintenant, je vais travailler ça et j'en ferai d'autres.

- Essaye de varier les thèmes. Pas que tes chansons d'amour m'agacent mais bon… grogna Sai.

- J'en écris d'autres, c'est pas de ma faute si elles vous plaisent pas.

- Voyons, reprit Neji pour défendre la position de Sai, on ne peut pas vraiment être crédible avec une chanson qui s'appelle "j'aime les ramen".

- Et ben si ! Il y a bien un groupe qui chante "this is a pen" bah moi, au lieu de parler de stylo, je parle de ramen ! "

Les trois instrumentistes laissèrent tomber la conversation d'un même haussement d'épaule et se tournèrent tout trois vers leurs instruments respectifs. Naruto gonfla les joues en tapant du pied par terre.

" – Mais j'ai raison quoi ! Non ?! Neji ! La dernière fois on avait écouté une chanson comme ça ensemble !

- C'était totalement différent, Naruto. La chanson était faite par un groupe qui marche pour plaisanter, nous on veut créer des titres pour nous faire connaître et personne ne va nous trouver crédibles comme ça. Cela dit, la dernière chanson que tu as faite était vraiment très belle. "

Le chanteur adressa un sourire sincère à son bassiste et Neji tourna la tête, craignant de se mettre à rougir. Ni Sai ni Shino ne laissèrent le geste leur échapper mais aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de faire la moindre remarque.

Sai fit mine de se ré-intéresser à l'accordage de son instrument pourtant déjà très bien réglé, soupirant tristement. Neji sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant le soupire de son compagnon. Il avait prévu de le quitter depuis déjà deux semaines mais il ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre. Il avait conscience de lui faire de la peine en s'éloignant de lui chaque jour un peu plus mais il espérait que cette distance qu'il prenait soin d'instaurer entre eux éviterait au guitariste de trop souffrir lorsqu'il romprait pour de bon.

Pris d'un élan d'affection soudain, il se permis d'aller enlacer celui qui était pour l'instant encore son petit ami. Sai, agréablement surpris, entoura sa taille d'un bras pour le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Un gloussement de la part de Naruto les interrompit et Neji tourna la tête vers le blondinet qui sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre.

" – Vous êtes mignons ! "

Neji et Sai soupirèrent en chœur à la remarque du chanteur. Ce dernier lâcha un petit rire aigue en rangeant ses affaires, faisant hausser un sourcil à Sai.

" – Tu remballe ?

- Ouais, mal à la gorge un peu. Si j'veux encore pouvoir chanter demain, faut que je m'économise !

- Dis… plutôt q…q…que tu as entendu le caa…mion de glace qui passait en bas, contredis Shino.

- Exactement ! Sauf que moi j'ai une excuse pour aller me chercher une bonne glace et pas vous ! "

Le chanteur rit encore plus franchement en hissant son sac sur son épaule. Il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte du studio derrière lui quand, au dernier moment, il se tourna pour interroger Neji.

" – Tu veux venir avec moi ? Je t'offre une glace si tu veux.

- Avec plaisir. J'arrive tout de suite, vas déjà faire la queue. "

Naruto lui adressa un sourire en refermant la porte et Neji s'empressa d'aller ranger sa basse dans son étui sous le regard accusateur de Sai.

" – T…Tu y vas vraiment ?

- Oui Shino. Et non je ne vous lâche pas. C'est simplement que je…

- Que tu préfère être avec ce cher Naruto plutôt qu'avec un vieil ami et ton petit ami ! "

Neji sursauta à la remarque que Sai avait lâchée en haussant la voix. Il se redressa, laissant sa basse reposée contre l'ampli. Il se mordit la joue en voyant l'expression à la fois énervée et blessée qu'affichait le guitariste.

Sai le mettait au pied du mur. Il n'allait plus avoir le choix il devait s'expliquer dès maintenant.

" – Sai… Ce n'est pas le problème. Quand on s'est mis ensemble tu savais que je t'adorais mais que je n'étais pas amoureux de toi et je t'ai dit que je doutais que ça change.

- Peut-être mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu allais tomber amoureux d'un de mes meilleurs amis !

- Je ne l'ai pas voulu et je fais le maximum pour rester à la fois correct envers toi, envers lui et pour ne blesser personne. Je n'ai jamais rien tenté avec lui sachant que j'étais avec toi.

- Et c'est ça qui devrait me réjouir ?! Super mon mec ne m'aime pas et aime notre chanteur mais YOUPI il ne l'a pas sauté ! "

Neji fronça les sourcils, serrant la mâchoire à s'en faire mal. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, essayant de faire abstraction du regard curieux que Shino posait sur eux plus ou moins discrètement. Il réussit à calmer sa colère au bout de quelques secondes puis rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur un Sai tristement résigné.

" – Tu vas me quitter, je le sais. Alors… tu n'as pas besoin de faire dans la dentelle.

- Je suis désolé Sai, j'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement. "

Il n'obtint qu'un vague haussement d'épaule de la part du guitariste qui récupéra son portable, posé en équilibre précaire sur une étagère. Neji soupira finalement en prenant l'étui de sa basse en main et quitta le studio sans plus attendre. En descendant les étages de l'immeuble pour rejoindre Naruto, il réfléchissait à l'avenir de leur groupe. Il espérait que sa rupture n'allait pas donner à Sai l'envie de quitter Kotonoha et surtout, il priait pour que ni Sai ni Shino n'aille rapporter cette conversation à Naruto.

Il ramena ses cheveux en arrière, les maintenant d'une main pour que le vent ne les ramène pas devant ses yeux alors qu'il cherchait le chanteur du regard. Il le trouva rapidement, sautillant comme un gamin dans l'attroupement qui se formait autours du camion de glace. Neji le rejoignit d'un pas assuré, quelque peu soulagé.

" – Tu veux quoi comme glace alors ?! Moi j'en prends une vanille fraise, ça fait tapette mais je m'en fou. Enfin pas tapette dans le sens gay ! Tapette dans le sens… tapette. "

Neji, amusé, lâcha un petit rire moqueur à l'attention du blond qui essayait de se rattraper. Il voulait aborder un sujet bien précis avec le jeune homme et Naruto lui offrait l'ouverture parfaite.

" – Je vais prendre une glace au chocolat. Et… en parlant de gay, j'ai quitté Sai.

- Oh heu… commença Naruto hésitant, c'est une bonne chose hein. Ça faisait déjà un moment que tu voulais le faire.

- Hm oui, comme ça tout est clair entre nous. J'espère simplement qu'il ne va pas se mettre à nous écrire des chansons d'amour à la chaîne.

- Comme moi tu veux dire ?

- Comme tous ceux qui ont à supporter une peine de cœur quelconque. "

Naruto garda le silence quelques instants, semblant réfléchir avant de répondre. Le fait était en soit déjà très surprenant, mais cela rassura Neji. Visiblement, le blond avait compris le sous-entendu.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent du camion, glaces en main, Naruto réfléchissait toujours. Il s'arrêta brusquement, se tournant vers Neji en soupirant.

" – Sai pourra écrire des chansons d'amour, mais je les écrirai mieux que lui, lâcha-t-il finalement.

- Parce que tu souffre plus que lui ? questionna Neji en léchant le bout de sa glace au chocolat.

- Non, justement.

- Justement ? Je crois que je ne te suis pas vraiment. "

Naruto se remis à réfléchir en reprenant sa route. Neji se dit un instant qu'il allait faire surchauffer son cerveau qui n'était pas habitué à tant de réflexion, mais laissa faire, curieux de connaître la réponse du blond.

" – Moi je ne souffre pas. Je suis… fâché en fait, commença Naruto en croquant dans sa glace. Sai est trop gentil pour se fâcher alors il va juste être triste et s'apitoyer je pense. Donc… il écrira des chansons d'amour avec l'aspect un peu niais du "tu m'as quitté j'ai mal je souffre, ouin ouin" alors que moi je vois ça… avec un autre point de vue.

- Cela reste tout de même des chansons d'amour, souffla Neji d'une voix douce et attendrie.

- Sûrement. Mais… la chanson que j'ai chanté tout à l'heure n'était pas basée directement sur l'amour, c'est plus… la déception. Heu… Comment dire… tu sais… Même si j'avais écrite cette chanson pour un ami elle serait restée quasiment la même. Je parle d'un être cher qui m'a déçu et on peut se sentir déçu par un ami comme par un amant, c'est pas le plus important.

- Qui t'a déçu ? "

La question, Naruto s'y attendait. C'est pourquoi il s'autorisa un petit sourire résigné accompagné d'un vague haussement d'épaule.

" – Je ne dirais pas que c'était quelqu'un dont j'étais amoureux mais… J'aurais pu l'aimer je pense.

- C'est Sasuke ? "

Neji se mordit la joue en réalisant qu'il avait parlé trop vite et surtout sans réfléchir. Naruto, lui, paru surpris mais pas spécialement contrarié à l'entente de ce nom. Il sortit les clefs de son appartement en faisant entrer Neji, prenant à nouveau le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

Neji déposa sa basse dans l'entrée et jeta un rapide regard autour de lui. D'habitude ils allaient plutôt chez lui il n'avait donc encore jamais vu à quoi ressemblait l'endroit où Naruto vivait. Il fut étonné de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un studio ni trop petit ni très grand dans lequel ne régnait quasiment aucune couleur. Tout le mobilier ainsi que les murs étaient entre le gris et le blanc et seules les étagères pleines de manga apportaient quelques tâches colorées dans la pièce.

" – Pourquoi Sasuke ? demanda soudainement Naruto en s'asseyant sur une chaise face à Neji.

- Et bien, commença le bassiste en s'asseyant à son tour, tu n'as passé ces derniers temps qu'avec lui et nous. Comme il ne s'agit sûrement pas d'un membre de notre groupe, j'en ai déduit qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke. "

Il prit soin de ne pas mentionner la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie en voyant les regards que s'échangeaient les deux hommes au parc aquatique.

" – Ça aurait pu être Hinata.

- HINATA ?!

- Calme toi c'est pas elle ! lâcha Naruto en s'écroulant de rire. T'énerve pas c'est bon, j'ai pas touché à ta cousine, je suis homo ça risque pas. "

Le cœur de Neji eut un raté en enregistrant l'information. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Naruto le lui dise si ouvertement mais finalement cela le réjouissait. Il pouvait bien lui dire qu'il était fou amoureux de Sasuke, au moins maintenant Neji savait qu'il aimait les hommes et que, par conséquent, il avait une chance, même minime.

" – Mais tu as raison, c'est Sasuke, soupira Naruto en tournant la tête vers l'unique fenêtre de son studio.

- Que c'est-il passé ? demanda Neji en tentant d'étouffer le mélange de jalousie et d'excitation qui le tiraillait.

- Et bien… on faisait des cours de chant ensemble tu sais. Je l'ai même aidé pour une audition qu'il a passé et… c'était une chanson assez… chaude. Enfin bref, je savais bien qu'il m'attirait mais il était toujours très froid avec moi donc j'ai été très agréablement surpris quand on s'est embrassé juste après avoir chanté cette chanson. En fait j'étais ravi et puis ben… le lendemain je suis retourné chez lui pour notre cours mais il m'a foutu à la porte. Au final il ne veut plus me voir. "

Neji caressa du regard la mine attristée et surtout très contrariée de Naruto. Son nez s'était un peu retroussé comme à chaque fois que quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Quand il était réellement touché et triste, il ne gonflait pas ses joues et étrangement, cela manquait un peu à Neji.

" – C'est seulement un idiot, ne t'en fais pas.

- Hein ?

- S'il t'a embrassé, c'est qu'il est un minimum attiré par les hommes. On peut dire ce que l'on veut mais on n'embrasse jamais quelqu'un par erreur.

- On sait jamais, il pensait peut-être à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Naruto, je pense souvent à… quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup quand je suis avec ma cousine et j'ai jamais eu envie d'embrasser Hinata pour autant.

- C'est différent.

- C'est pour imager. Je n'aime pas du tout Sasuke et ce n'est pas un secret. Mais il ne peut pas être idiot au point de te confondre avec une femme. Donc, il est un minimum gay.

- Tu crois ? souffla Naruto qui n'avait jamais osé voir les choses sous cet angle.

- Evidemment. Cela dit… s'il t'a mis dehors… c'est qu'il n'assume pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- C'est un coureur de jupons, on le voit assez souvent dans les journaux poeple. Tu ne crois pas que ce serait bouleversant si tu te retrouvais à désirer un homme comme ça ?

- Ou il a simplement peur de se faire avoir par les paparazzis. "

Neji hocha la tête, signifiant à Naruto que c'était sûrement un peu de ça aussi. Il regarda Naruto lécher sa glace distraitement, songeant que le chanteur allait rapidement oublier Sasuke et pas au profit de n'importe qui.

o*o*o*o*o

Sasuke s'alluma une énième cigarette, jouant un peu avec son briquet avant de le reposer devant lui, à côté de son cendrier. Il releva les yeux sur l'écran immobile de son ordinateur portable. Il avait reçu un mail de Sai il y avait de cela une bonne demi heure et ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment pourquoi cet énergumène le lui avait envoyé. Il n'y avait aucun objet, simplement un fichier joint et un mot « regarde ». Sasuke, agacé, avait tout de même téléchargé le fichier joint mais à présent qu'il l'avait sous les yeux, il hésitait. Il voyait bien de quoi il s'agissait : une vidéo de Naruto qui chantait. La seule image qu'il avait sous les yeux était celle du jeune homme, de dos, dans ce qui semblait être leur studio de répétition.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi Sai lui envoyait une telle vidéo. Il soupira finalement en déposant la cendre de sa cigarette dans le cendrier et lança la vidéo.

Visiblement, Naruto ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était filmé puisqu'il commençait la vidéo en se grattant très indiscrètement les fesses… Sasuke soupira d'agacement en voyant cela mais n'arrêta pas la vidéo pour autant, entendant quelques coups de baguette donnée par un musicien qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait une vue d'ensemble du groupe, tous de dos. Pourtant, le visage de Naruto lui apparaissait clairement dans un miroir placé devant lui.

Cela le fit sourire, lui qui avait conseillé au jeune homme de s'observer dans un miroir pour corriger les défauts dans sa tenue ou même dans ses expressions lorsqu'il chantait.

Sasuke garda les yeux posés sur le reflet du blond dans ce miroir. Le voir l'agaçait plus que ça ne lui faisait de bien et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Sai voulait qu'il voit cela. Le chanteur écouta distraitement les premières notes jouées à la basse. Il grimaça en se souvenant du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qu'il avait immédiatement détesté au parc aquatique. Cela dit, il ne pouvait pas nier que ce dernier maîtrisait parfaitement son instrument.

Il tapotait sa cigarette au dessus du cendrier, déjà ennuyé, quand il entendit la voix de Naruto s'élever doucement. Il allait ramener sa cigarette à ses lèvres mais s'arrêta dans son mouvement, plissant les yeux comme si cela allait l'aider à mieux apercevoir le visage du chanteur dans le miroir. Il discerna les yeux à demi-clos de ce dernier qui semblait murmurer ses paroles plus que de les chanter. Sasuke pensait avoir déjà entendu toutes les facettes de la voix de son élève mais il s'aperçu alors qu'il s'était bien trompé. Naruto chantait d'une voix basse et grave qui lui donnait un timbre bien plus masculin qu'à son habitude.

Sasuke déglutit quand il vit les yeux bleus de Naruto s'ouvrir dans le miroir, donnant presque l'impression de le fixer à travers la vidéo. Le fumeur n'écoutait quasiment pas les paroles de la chanson des paroles qu'il n'entendait de toute façon pas suffisamment pour se faire une idée bien précise du thème. Pourtant, il n'avait aucun doute, Naruto chantait quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur et qui semblait, à ce moment précis, la chose la plus importante à ses yeux.

Le murmure s'éteint quelques secondes et Sasuke en profita pour replacer sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, fronçant les sourcils en fixant hargneusement l'écran. Sai se décida à faire chanter son instrument et la musique jusque là très douce, pris un air de rock. Il vit le batteur s'acharner sur sa batterie comme s'il avait face à lui un ennemi à abattre et Naruto referma la main sur son micro avec fermeté. Quand il rouvrit la bouche, sa voix s'éleva puissamment, un chant à la limite du cri désespéré. Sasuke vit bien la main que le blond posa sur son ventre, sûrement pour soutenir un effort trop brutal pour un chanteur encore si inexpérimenté.

Il put également distinguer clairement les paroles que le chanteur semblait faire provenir du fond de ses tripes. Sasuke sentit une boule obstruer sa gorge et il comprit enfin pourquoi Sai lui avait envoyé cette chanson. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Naruto pouvait être aussi contrarié après les dernières paroles qu'ils avaient échangées…

Il écouta la chanson jusqu'à la dernière note, laissant son regard se poser une dernière fois sur le reflet du jeune chanteur à l'air un peu gêné, avant de couper la vidéo. Un silence plus étouffant que jamais empli le studio de Sasuke. Ce dernier écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

" – Ne te laisse pas impressionner par une simple vidéo, Sasuke. Tu as déjà fait bien mieux. " se souffla-t-il, si bas qu'il douta presque l'avoir dit à haute voix.

Il se redressa d'un bond, cherchant à occuper son esprit embrumé par la voix si puissante de Naruto. Il leva les yeux vers son horloge murale et soupira. Il avait rendez vous avec l'intégralité des membres de Kage dans une demi-heure mais il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il parte.

Pesant le pour et le contre, il se décida finalement à prendre de l'avance. Il enfourna son paquet de cigarette au fond de sa poche et quitta l'appartement. Il soupira de satisfaction en sentant une brise lui caresser les joues. L'atmosphère c'était beaucoup réchauffée et il espérait qu'il ne ferait pas trop chaud dans les prochains jours. Cette brise était la bienvenue et c'est un peu plus détendu que Sasuke entreprit la route jusqu'au studio de Kiba qui leur avait toujours servit pour répéter.

Il fut soulagé d'apercevoir la silhouette de Suigetsu qui buvait à sa gourde devant l'immeuble. Il n'eut pas à lui faire signe pour que le guitariste le remarque.

" – Yo Sasuke ! T'es en avance, ça arrive pas souvent. Un problème ?

- Ne me fais pas croire que tu t'inquiète tout de même, ironisa Sasuke en s'appuyant au mur sur lequel Suigetsu s'était déjà adossé.

- Absolument pas ! Mais je veux que tu sois en forme.

- Pour ?

- C'est une blague ?! On va retrouver toute la bande, avec Kiba et Deidara !

- Hm et ? "

Suigetsu marqua un temps d'arrêt, fronçant les sourcils en signe d'agacement. Il vida sa gourde d'une gorgée avant de croiser les bras contre sa poitrine.

" – J'ai préparé plein d'idée de blague pour eux, tu vas pas me faire croire que ça t'a pas manqué.

- Oh, tu sais, les farces qui marchent le mieux sont celles que l'on n'a pas préméditées. J'ai toujours fonctionné comme ça avec Deidara et Kiba. "

Suigetsu laissa un rire narquois lui échapper, faisant presque sourire Sasuke.

" – Si seulement vous pouviez être un peu plus gentil qu'avant avec eux…"

Sasuke tourna la tête vers celui qui avait prononcé ses mots. Il découvrit Gaara à l'entrée de l'immeuble qui leur tenait la porte ouverte depuis l'intérieur. Le chanteur lui adressa un salut poli de la tête avant de lui serrer la main. Suigetsu donna une tape amicale dans le dos du batteur aux cheveux rouges qui les fit entrer derrière lui.

Les deux musiciens le suivirent jusqu'au studio de Kiba au deuxième étage d'un immeuble ni très beau, ni très laid. Gaara ouvrit la porte comme s'il s'agissait de son propre appartement et Sasuke suivit sans grand entrain. Il mourrait d'envie de reprendre les répétitions mais il n'allait certainement pas le montrer à Kiba.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs confortablement allongé sur son canapé, la main perdu dans le pelage blanc de son chien installé au sol. Sasuke les regarda à tour de rôle, sentant sur lui le regard attentif de Kiba.

" – Tu lui as dit qu'il avait été adopté ? "

Le bassiste cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment où Sasuke voulait en venir.

" – Non parce qu'avec ta tête il croit peut-être vraiment que tu es sa mère.

- Sasuke…" soupira Gaara en voyant Kiba se mettre à grogner, visiblement contrarié.

Le chanteur eu un petit sourire suffisant et rejoignit Suigetsu à l'autre bout du studio où les amplis étaient déjà tous installés. Gaara les suivit du regard en s'installant sur le canapé où Kiba se rasseyait en pestant.

" – D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà là, toi ? " demanda Suigetsu à Gaara en branchant sa guitare.

L'intéressé répondit d'un vague haussement d'épaule et n'eut pas à subir une autre question de la part du guitariste, la sonnette venant de retentir bruyamment à travers tout l'appartement. Kiba se leva pour ouvrir au reste de la bande. Shikamaru entra d'un pas paresseux, levant à peine la main pour les saluer avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

Sasuke et Suigetsu échangèrent un regard complice en se penchant comme un seul homme vers la porte.

La silhouette fine d'un grand homme blond se dessina alors devant eux. Sasuke s'avança d'un pas vers lui pendant que le nouvel arrivant rattachait ses cheveux longs.

" – Bonjour Deidara, souffla-t-il d'un ton railleur, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser…"

* * *

Tadaaaa ! Alors alors ! À votre avis, Sasuke et Suigetsu vont-ils être assez gentils dans leur farces au goût de Gaara ? Naruto et Sasuke vont-ils se rabibocher ? Pourquoi Sai voulait-il que Sasuke voit la vidéo ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de SOS Romantic !

(oui je déliiiiiire n.n""" la chaleur ne me réussit vraiment pas j'ai l'impression...)


	11. Chapitre 10

Hello tout le monde ! Première chose... désoléééééééée ! Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que j'ai publié le chapitre précédent, mais entre les vacances, la rentrée etc, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête... Enfin en tout cas, je promets que je serai beaucoup plus régulière et rapide pour les prochains chapitres.

Encore merci à tout ceux qui postent des review ! (et désolée à ceux qui en ont postées pour le chapitre précédent et à qui je n'ai pas pu encore répondre... je suis impardonnable !)

Bon ! Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

" – Tu ne commande rien ? s'étonna Neji en voyant Naruto reposer la carte du petit bar dans lequel ils s'étaient installés.

- Heu… non… en fait… je commence à être un peu à sec… enfin j'ai des économies mais… je n'ai pas eu de rentré d'argent depuis mon licenciement alors…"

Neji nota le ton un peu triste que le blond tentait de cacher derrière une moue simplement gênée.

" – Je te l'offre. Mais, tu sais, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, le rassura le bassiste. Sai, Shino et moi avons déjà été signés dans notre ancien groupe. Notre manager de l'époque attend juste de voir ce que l'on donnera à notre premier concert et à ce moment là, il nous signera sûrement à nouveau.

Il appuya ses paroles en posant la main sur celle de Naruto qui lui répondit par un sourire. Si Neji le lui disait, alors il pouvait lui faire confiance.

" – Heu… Na… Naruto… ? souffla la voix aiguë et timide d'Hinata.

- Hm ? Oui ? "

Il tourna son visage vers la jeune femme et son cœur se serra. Hinata subissait déjà les effets négatifs de la chimiothérapie. Elle avait maigrit et pâlit ses beaux cheveux noirs s'éparpillaient de façon totalement inégale sur son crâne. Naruto se dit que s'il y passait la main, une poignée de cheveux se détacheraient sans doute d'eux-mêmes.

" – Je… je suis certaine que le manager n'hésitera pas à vous signer.

- Merci de croire en nous, Hinata. "

La voix de Naruto était enjouée mais Neji ne fût pas dupe. Le blond avait pincé ses lèvres nerveusement avant de répondre et cela n'avait pas échappé au bassiste. Ce dernier retira sa main de celle de Naruto pour la passer dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Il n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

" – Tu es toujours triste. C'est à cause de Sasuke ? "

Naruto posa un regard étonné sur lui et Neji pria pour qu'il n'ait pas sentit la pointe de jalousie qui l'animait.

" – Disons simplement que c'est lui qui m'a aidé à progresser en chant et… j'aurais aimé qu'il me dise, lui aussi, qu'il croyait en moi.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment son genre. Enfin, je ne le connais pas très bien donc je ne peux pas être sûr mais… il semble très égoïste.

- Il l'est" grogna Naruto en croisant les bras.

Neji rit tout bas et commanda trois boissons au serveur qui passait à côté d'eux. Il nota les joues un peu rosées d'Hinata qui ne semblait pas perdre une seule miette de ce que les deux garçons racontaient.

" – S'il est égoïste, n'attend rien de lui, tu ne seras pas déçu comme ça, reprit-il. Tu devrais passer à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je… Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Neji… souffla Hinata en remuant doucement sur sa chaise.

- Pardon ?

- Et bien… si j'appréciais Sasuke autant que Naruto l'apprécie je… je pense que je ne laisserai pas tomber… il faut persister et tenter encore une fois de reprendre contact. "

Les deux hommes la dévisagèrent un instant, Naruto surpris, Neji très gêné.

" – Bah comment tu sais ça ? demanda le chanteur après un petit moment.

- Je… Neji m'en a parlé parce qu'il…

- J'étais inquiet, je le reconnais" soupira le concerné pour toute défense.

Il s'attendit à ce que Naruto ne s'emporte mais ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant que le serveur ne dépose trois boissons sur leur table.

" – Tu vas toujours répéter tout mes secrets comme ça ? demanda-t-il une fois le serveur partit.

- Bien sûr que non. Je ne savais simplement pas quoi te conseiller alors…"

Naruto ne répondit pas et se contenta de soupirer avant de plonger le nez dans son verre de limonade. Hinata interrogea son cousin du regard et ce dernier lui adressa une moue un peu fâchée. Cependant, voir l'état de sa cousine lui arrachait toujours toute sa colère.

" – Hinata a raison, appuya-t-il finalement, tu devrais essayer de lui parler à nouveau… Même si je reste persuadé qu'il ne te convient absolument pas que ce soit comme professeur ou comme ami. Ou même plus. "

Naruto engloutit son verre d'une traite, préférant ne pas répondre aux paroles de Neji. Il soupira en appuyant son front contre la table et Hinata laissa un petit rire aigu lui échapper.

" – On va aller à notre répet peut-être maintenant, suggéra Neji au bout de quelques instants de silence.

- Non ! "

L'exclamation de Naruto surpris les deux Hyûga qui le dévisagèrent mi-inquiets, mi-amusés. Le chanteur leur adressa une petite moue désolée et soupira à nouveau en se redressant.

" – Je suis désolé mais… en ce moment, j'y arrive pas au studio.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- C'est la présence de Sai. Il m'envoie des éclairs avec les yeux, je sens qu'il m'épie, il me massacre du regard, et… moi ça me bloque après ! Tu chantes comment avec une boule dans la gorge toi ?

- Moi je ne chante pas, lâcha Neji en se frottant le front, mais je comprends. J'ai bien vu que Sai devenait désagréable avec toi. Je suis désolé. Bon heu… je vais lui dire que tu es un peu malade ça te va ? Il pensera que tu repose ta voix, nous on bossera la partie instrumentale et toi… et bien travaille bien de ton côté d'accord ? "

Naruto hocha la tête en adressant un très large sourire au musicien. Neji lui renvoya son sourire, un peu moins large, mais tout aussi enjoué, en se relevant. Il déposa quelques pièces sur la table et tendit le bras à Hinata qui l'attrapa en quittant le petit bar. Naruto les suivit, quelques pas derrière eux. L'idée de revoir Sai l'angoissait étrangement, d'autant plus que le guitariste avait toujours été un de ses amis les plus proches. Malheureusement, depuis qu'il avait intégré le groupe, il avait la désagréable impression de ne plus être qu'un simple collègue, voir un élément gênant. Gênant pour quoi ? Ça Naruto se le demandait encore.

Toujours était-il qu'à cause de cette angoisse qui le tiraillait et qui lui imposait de s'entraîner de son côté, il avait peur de ne pas être prêt pour le concert qui approchait. Il s'agissait pourtant d'un concert important celui qui ferait qu'ils signeraient ou non. Malgré ça, il ne parvenait pas à s'investir à cent pour cent dans son entraînement de la voix, tout comme il ne parvenait plus à supporter Sai. En plus de cela, le bégaiement de Shino ne faisait que s'accentuer, signe le plus visible de son stress quasiment tangible. Il était tellement nerveux que sa tension se répercutait inévitablement sur tout les autres membres du groupe qui avaient de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Oh, Naruto le sentait mal, ce concert…

Il soupira, passant nerveusement les mains dans ses cheveux. Il dû avoir l'air un peu fou car Hinata releva des yeux gênés vers lui. Il s'empressa d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches, adressant un sourire maladroit à la jeune femme. Quand elle eut à nouveau tourné la tête vers son cousin qui lui parlait à voix basse, Naruto se permit de souffler. Il tira son portable de sa poche, appuyant plusieurs fois sur l'écran pour arriver à son répertoire. Il mis une seconde avant de se décider à effleurer le nom de Sasuke, son portable tactile l'envoyant directement sur la page d'un nouveau SMS. Naruto se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en tapant rapidement quelques mots. Simples et concis : "J'ai envie de te voir. "

o*o*o*o*o*o

Sasuke entendit quelques craquements quand il s'étira, provoquant un grognement mécontent de la part de Suigetsu. Le chanteur ignora son ami et soupira en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé posé au fond de leur salle de répétition. Il avait mal au dos, à force d'être debout pendant des heures, à enchaîner chanson après chanson. Quand sa voix s'était mise à vaciller, Suigetsu avait réagit rapidement en réclamant une pause. Personne n'avait été étonné par la demande et tout le monde avait reposé son instrument. Deidara, Kiba et Gaara étaient sortis pour aller acheter des boissons Suigetsu s'était rué sur sa bouteille d'eau et Sasuke l'avait imité en se jetant presque sur son paquet de cigarette. Seul Shikamaru s'était lourdement laissé tomber dans un fauteuil et semblait dormir, un bras sur les yeux.

Sasuke laissa ses paupières se fermer en inhalant la fumée odorante de sa cigarette. Il se sentit presque immédiatement détendu. Sa main se décrispa contre son ventre et son souffle se fit un peu plus profond. Il profita du léger état de somnolence dans lequel il se trouvait pour rêvasser chose qu'il n'osait que très rarement faire en public. Il avait sans cesse l'impression que ses pensées se lisaient clairement sur son visage et il se sentait trop honteux pour songer à certaines choses à côté de ses amis ou collègues. Il ignora donc les bruits que faisait Suigetsu en buvant à la paille et soupira en tirant une nouvelle bouffée de tabac.

Le silence lui plaisait, mais depuis un moment maintenant, il réalisait que, parfois, une pièce trop calme le mettait mal à l'aise. Ou plutôt, il la trouvait vide sans aucun son. Il savait bien pourquoi et, honteusement, il commençait à s'avouer que c'était Naruto, plus que le bruit lui-même, qui lui manquait. Il soupira à cette pensé et Suigetsu grogna à côté de lui.

" – Arrête de soupirer, Sasuke !

- Je ne me pleins pas du bruit que tu fais avec ta paille, moi.

- Bah moi je me pleins ! "

Sasuke roula des yeux sous ses paupières, soupirant intérieurement devant la mauvaise humeur de son ami. Il détestait quand Suigetsu ne cessait de râler contre tout et tout le monde, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus en rajouter. Le guitariste finirait bien par se calmer tout seul, ou au moins à expliquer ce qui provoquait sa mauvaise humeur.

Sasuke n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre quelques soupires répétés venant de Suigetsu. Il ouvrit paresseusement une paupière avant d'ouvrir l'autre, puis de se redresser afin d'écraser son mégot dans son cendrier.

" – Ce coup-ci c'est toi qui soupire, fit-il remarqué. Qu'est-ce qui a ?

- J'veux une nana ! "

L'exclamation de Suigetsu fût suivit de quelques rires et les deux musiciens virent Deidara et Kiba les rejoindre, les bras chargés de canettes de bière. Gaara referma doucement la porte, comme pour ne pas faire plus de bruit, avant d'aller prendre place à leur côté. Sasuke tendit la main pour attraper une canette et l'ouvrit en écoutant Deidara se plaindre d'une fille qui avait apparemment refusé ses avances.

" – Faut dire que tu t'y prends comme un pied aussi ! se moqua Kiba en posant une gamelle d'eau devant son chien.

- Parce que tu aurais fait comment toi, hein ?!

- Je l'aurais pas abordée en lui disant "je suis une star, un chanteur, ça te dirait de faire un tour en coulisse, histoire de m'aider à me détendre entre deux chansons ? "

- Il a vraiment dit ça ? demanda Sasuke avant d'engloutir la moitié de sa canette.

- Mot pour mot ! Confirma Kiba.

- Quel idiot.

- HEY ! Je ne te permets pas, Sasuke ! Toi tu es tout seul non ? Tu crois pouvoir me faire la leçon ?!

- Moi je suis seul parce que je n'ai envie de personne. Quand quelqu'un me plaît, je l'ai.

- Je confirme, intervint Suigetsu. Il a mis dans son lit en cinq minutes une fille que je voulais depuis des mois. "

La remarque mis Sasuke mal à l'aise. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas pensé qu'Ino intéressait autant le guitariste. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui malgré tout et s'il avait su cela, il n'aurait pas couché avec cette fille dont il ne se souvenait pratiquement déjà plus. Les amis avant les femmes, voyons.

" – Quel goujat, lança Deidara avec un rire moqueur. On ne peut pas dire que je sois vraiment surpris.

- Tu as un problème, fillette ? siffla Sasuke.

- Qui est-ce que tu traites de fillette, l'asthmatique ?

- Je ne suis pas asthmatique.

- Non c'est vrai, tu as juste les poumons remplis de goudron. Je suis sûr que si on te fait une prise de sang, tu auras du tabac dans les veines.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherche en disant ça ? Me vexer ? Cherche autre chose, tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça.

- Je dis juste ce que je pense. "

Deidara allait rouvrir la bouche quand, en s'asseyant sur le canapé, un énorme bruit de pet de fit entendre. Le chanteur blond se releva d'un bond et souleva le coussin sur lequel il était assis. En dessous de celui-ci, posé là à la va-vite : un coussin péteur. Suigetsu ne pu retenir un éclat de rire et quatre paires d'yeux se mirent à le dévisager.

" – Non ? T'as rien trouvé de mieux ? soupira Kiba.

- Bah c'est marrant ! Non ? "

Deidara lui répondit en lui balançant l'objet de la farce à la figure, provoquant un nouvel éclat de rire chez Suigetsu.

" – Ben apparemment tu n'es pas déprimé, pour Ino, constata Deidara, sûrement pour changer de conversation.

- Bah non, elle était mignonne mais si elle a couché aussi vite avec Sasuke, c'est que c'était une pute.

- Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins, nota Gaara, visiblement étonné de la franchise de Suigetsu.

- Pas de raison de prendre des gants pour ça. En plus elle est pas là, alors je vais pas me priver, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Par contre elle m'a dit que tu avais été nul, Sasuke. "

Le chanteur soupira en entendant Deidara éclater de rire. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas assuré ce soir là, mais bon, il avait couché avec elle uniquement parce que Naruto l'avait troublé plus que de raison. Lui qui avait voulu se prouver qu'il était bien plus attiré par une femme qu'il ne le serait jamais par Naruto, il avait complètement loupé son affaire. Preuve en était qu'il ne se rappelait même plus de ce à quoi ressemblaient les seins d'Ino qu'il avait passé de longues minutes à regarder, alors qu'il se souvenait avec une netteté incroyable de la moindre seconde du baiser partagé avec Naruto.

" – Parce que je ne pensais pas à elle quand on l'a fait et que je n'avais qu'une envie : la foutre dehors. Sauf que ça, je l'ai réalisé alors que j'étais déjà… dedans. "

Il se sentit dévisager par les autres musiciens et s'alluma distraitement une cigarette, conscient de l'égoïsme présent dans ses paroles. Il entendit Deidara le qualifier à nouveau de goujat sans scrupule, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il était et il s'en rendait encore plus compte en voyant comment il s'était comporté avec Naruto. Seule sa fierté mal placée l'empêchait de faire le premier pas vers lui.

" – Et à qui tu pensais ? souffla Gaara qui n'avait pas encore exprimer son opinion sur le comportement de Sasuke.

- À quelqu'un qui n'a vraiment aucun rapport avec elle, c'est tout.

- Une blonde avec les yeux bleus en tout cas ! s'exclama Suigetsu sans pouvoir se retenir. Bah… Sasuke c'est limite un fétichiste des yeux bleus, encore plus quand ils vont avec des cheveux blonds, reprit-il pour répondre aux regards étonnés qui s'étaient posés sur lui.

- Ah, Deidara, fais attention à toi ! ricana le bassiste en passant la main dans les poils de son chien.

- T'es con Kiba ! Je suis un mec ! Pas une putain de tapette !

- Une fillette plus qu'un homme, répliqua Sasuke d'un ton presque glacial.

- Tu recommences ? T'as un problème avec moi Sasuke ? C'est parce que je chante mieux que toi ? Parce que sans effort je fais tout mieux que toi ? Parce que j'ai plus de fan ? Ou peut-être parce que je t'attire ? "

Sasuke serra son poing et se releva d'un bond, trop agacé par ces paroles qui le dégoûtaient. Lui, attiré par Deidara ? Hors de question ! Hors de question également de songer une seule seconde que cet idiot pouvait être meilleur que lui dans quelque domaine que ce soit !

" – Jamais je ne pourrais être attiré par un petit péteux qui ne doit son succès qu'à l'argent de sa famille. C'est bien beau de se prétendre meilleur quand on a été pistonné depuis le début.

- Pistonné ?! cracha Deidara en levant le poing. Qui c'est le gosse de riche ici ?! C'est toi, connard d'Uchiwa ! Avec Itachi comme frère tu…"

Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et abattit son poing contre le nez du blond qui émit un craquement sourd. Deidara répliqua directement par un crochet du droit sur la pommette du brun qui ne se priva pas de répliquer à nouveau.

Les autres musiciens échangèrent un rapide regard, trop surpris pour réagir tout de suite. Ce fût finalement Gaara qui bougea le premier, attrapant Sasuke par le bras pour l'éloigner de Deidara. Kiba retint rapidement le blond qui grogna en sentant du sang couler contre sa lèvre.

" – J'espère pour toi que tu m'as pas pété le nez !

- Et bien moi j'espère bien que je te l'ai cassé et que ta voix apparemment si "fantastique" s'en trouvera affectée. Maintenant je me casse. "

Sasuke se dégagea de la poigne de Gaara, fermement mais pas brusquement. Le batteur ne lui avait rien fait et sentir sa main sur son bras l'avait calmé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il bouscula Deidara en allant à la porte du studio et soupira en descendant les escaliers. Il entendit pourtant rapidement des pas pressés derrière lui et ne fût qu'à peine étonné en entendant la voix de Suigetsu l'appeler. Sasuke consentit à ralentir, laissant au guitariste le temps de le rattraper.

" – Tu lui a mis une de ses droites, mon vieux ! Il l'a pas vue venir ! Nous non plus d'ailleurs. T'as jamais été très violent pourtant.

- Change de sujet ou casse-toi. "

Suigetsu se mordit la lèvre en entendant la voix grave de son ami et lui attrapa le bras pour l'obliger à ralentir.

" – Tu sais Sasu, je t'en veux pas pour Ino. Mais… j'm'ennuie maintenant.

- Tu t'ennui ? "

Sasuke fit mine de feindre l'intérêt, saisissant la perche que lui tendait Suigetsu pour changer de sujet et lui permettre de se calmer.

" – Oui. Je suis célibataire maintenant !

- Tu l'étais déjà quand tu lui courrais après.

- Oui, mais à ce moment là j'avais quand même un but. Maintenant j'ai aucune nana en vue, et en plus je suis tout seul. T'as pas ce soucis là, toi ?

- Moi je suis bien plus tranquille quand je n'ai personne dans ma vie.

- Mais tu trouves pas ça excitant les premiers temps ? Quand tu la cherches un peu, que vous vous tournez autour, tout ça.

- Absolument pas. C'est dans ces moments qu'on se pose le plus de questions et qu'on est le plus embêté.

- Tu te pose des questions ? Toi ? J'te vois plutôt du genre à choper la meuf pour la sauter et hop là.

- Suigetsu, soupira Sasuke en coinçant une cigarette entre ses lèvres, ça c'est pour les filles sans intérêt, comme Ino. Mais en ce moment je…

- Tu ? l'encouragea Suigetsu, surpris de la remarque de son ami. Il ne se doutait pas qu'une fille l'intéressait ces derniers temps.

- Rien, laisse tomber. "

Sasuke accéléra le pas, gêné et honteux d'avoir faillit laisser échapper une information sur sa situation avec Naruto. Il ne sema pourtant pas Suigetsu qui calqua son allure sur celle du chanteur pour continuer son interrogatoire.

" – C'est qui ? Je la connais ? Elle t'intéresse vraiment ? Raconte moi, mec, aller !

- Arrête Suigetsu. C'est juste une fille qui n'est… pas du tout dans mes goûts habituels.

- Oh ? Elle est plate ?

- On peut dire ça, grogna Sasuke en soufflant sa fumée de tabac.

- Bah… Plate ou non, si tu l'apprécie : chope la. "

Le chanteur leva les yeux au ciel mais s'arrêta d'un coup au milieu de la rue. Suigetsu faillit lui rentrer dedans et se mit immédiatement à râler mais Sasuke ne l'écoutait plus. Il tira son portable de sa poche, venant de le sentir vibrer et son cœur manqua un battement quand il lu rapidement le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

" – Suigetsu, on se voit demain. J'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Tu vas choper ta nana ? s'amusa le guitariste.

- On séduit avait de choper, Suigetsu. "

Sur ces paroles, il laissa son ami seul au beau milieu de la rue avant de se rendre à vive allure quelques rues plus loin. Il arriva devant un immeuble qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, mais l'adresse semblait être la bonne. Il poussa la porte d'entrée qui, par chance, n'avait pas été correctement fermée et s'ouvrit de bonne grâce. Sasuke refusa de songer que c'était peut-être un signe et monta deux à deux les marches de l'escalier. Il compta chaque palier qu'il dépassait, avant de s'arrêter au quatrième étage, totalement essoufflé. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, notant la moquette bleu foncé sur laquelle quelques tâches étaient encore visibles. Il savait qu'il y en avait deux grosses devant la porte qu'il cherchait. Quand il localisa la porte en question, il jeta un œil au nom inscrit sous l'œil de bœuf.

Il soupira, se traitant mentalement d'idiot avant de presser le bouton de la sonnette. Il tira sur sa chemise, machinalement, mais personne ne vint ouvrir. Il sonna une seconde fois mais se résigna au bout de quelques minutes. Visiblement, il n'y avait personne. Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches, déçu et agacé, mais une voix le surpris avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de tourner les talons. Il se tourna vers celui qui avait prononcé son nom et se trouva nez à nez avec un visage plus que surpris qui le regardait comme s'il n'était qu'un fantôme, sans savoir s'il était réel ou non.

Sasuke soupira avant de lâcher d'une voix qu'il voulait totalement neutre :

" – Salut, Naruto. "

* * *

Nyaaaaa... ça : c'est fait !

Sasuke décidé à faire un pas vers Naruto : quel est votre avis sur la chose ? Est-ce que leurs "retrouvailles" vont bien se passer ?

Votre avis compte mes chers lecteurs ! Une review : ça fait toujours (trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès) plaisir et ça ne prend qu'une minute !

À la prochaine et merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
